Nuestra historia
by blackstones3
Summary: Para los que leyeron "Yo no soy gay"; Esta es la secuela de la historia de Neji y Yuki. A partir del capítulo 5 o 6, empieza la historia donde se quedó "Yo no soy gay" saliendo la mayoría de los personajes de ese fic, aunque los protagonistas en si serán Neji y Yuki.
1. Tres semanas

**Tres semanas**

Neji se encuentra sentado en el sillón de tres piezas de su departamento intentando leer el periódico, pero por más que lo intenta no consigue hacerlo. Como si sus ojos tuviera vida su mirada se dirige hacia la mujer que ha invadido su departamento desde hace tres semanas, la cual junto con su hermano se le pego como chicle desde que abordaron el avión en Japón y tuvo la mala suerte de tocar en el asiento alado de ellos.

¿Y cómo no verla? La condenada solo lleva puesto un short de mezclilla, de esos cacheteros y una blusa de tirantes color beige que se le ciñe al cuerpo como una segunda piel, el color de la blusa no ayuda en nada, además que está seguro que no lleva sostén bajo esa blusa… ¡joder!, le vio los pezones transparentarse, y como no hacerlo, si la tela de la jodida blusa es tan delgada. Y para joderlo más la condenada esta frente a él, dándole la espalda, inclinada, "limpiando" el centro de entretenimiento que hay en la sala; tiene perfecta vista de ese glorioso trasero, sumándole que al inclinarse el jodido short le muestra parte de sus gloriosos glúteos.

Neji se contuvo por gruñir cuando vio como mueve el trasero de un lado a otro, tentándolo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acomodarse su erección para que no se note, no le dará el gusto.

- _Tres semanas, tres jodidas semanas que he tenido que soportar el como ella se pasa por el departamento con poca ropa o ropa demasiado provocativa, ropa que deja nada a la imaginación y se pone según ella a limpiar… solo me está provocando, esa jodida sádica se divierte torturándome así, porque la maldita sabe el tentador cuerpo que tiene. Pero no le daré el gusto, ya suficiente me humillo en la preparatoria cuando intentaba seducirla y ella me rechazaba, humillándome. –_Neji frunce el ceño, sintiéndose rencoroso, pero para su jodida suerte ese jodido rencor que siente hacia ella no baja su erección y mucho menos hace que deje de mirarle ese glorioso culo.

Al sentirse mirado, Neji voltea a su derecha topándose con la mirada "inocente" de Brandon, el cual bebe de un vaso con leche mientras mira con curiosidad al castaño y en su mano libre sostiene un plato con galletas.

- _¿Desde cuándo está ahí?... jodido mocoso, me caga las pelotas como su hermana, se la pasa mirándome como si me estudiara. –_el castaño frunce más su ceño y de forma disimulada se acomoda la erección nuevamente, no quiere que el mocoso la note y comience a hacer preguntas, es muy curioso y a él siempre lo aborda con sus curiosidades. — _tengo que acabar con esto o terminare violándola perdiendo en su juego y de paso traumando al mocoso. –_Neji se aclara la garganta y dirige su atención hacia Yuki, cosa nada difícil y para su tortura y satisfacción ella sigue con el culo alzado, limpiando quien sabe qué cosa en la parte baja del mueble. –Deja de hacer eso, ya te dije que no hay necesidad de que limpies, tengo una empleada que viene a limpiar cada dos días y lo sabes. –su tono de voz sonó más ronco de lo normal, odiándose por eso.

- Lo sé. –Yuki voltea a verlo sobre su hombro dedicándole una inocente sonrisa y si el castaño no la conociera pensaría que es verdadera. –Pero quiero ayudar ya que "amablemente" estas dejando que mi hermano y yo nos quedemos aquí, no quiero ser una carga, además no está mal disminuirle algo de trabajo a Ana-san, ya está anciana y este departamento es enorme.

- _La misma escusa de siempre, debí imaginármelo… subestimas mi inteligencia como siempre. Te conozco, aunque no lo notaras siempre te observe en preparatoria, sé que te vale mierda ser una carga… solo estás jugando conmigo, como siempre… pero ya no soy ese estúpido adolescente de diecisiete años que solo pensaba en follarte. –_furioso Neji se pone de pie. –Has lo que quieras—_como siempre. —_mostrándose cortante y brusco el castaño camina hacia su habitación, tiene que arreglar un problema antes de irse a clases, darse una ducha y controlar su furia, porque a pesar de todo se sigue excitando con el cuerpo de ella.

- Es tan fácil molestarlo. –Yuki ríe con diversión.

Brandon la mira curioso, como si buscara algo o analizara algo, para después sonreírle amistoso a su hermana.

* * *

><p>Neji va saliendo del campus de la universidad, dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento.<p>

- ¡Neji!

El castaño detiene su paso y voltea viendo a una despampanante rubia correr hacia él, teniendo una gran sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo rebotar sus senos ante sus trotes, vistiendo de esa forma que no deja nada a la imaginación, teniendo el físico de toda norteamericana hermosa, como sacada de una revista pornográfica.

- ¡Felicidades por tu proyecto de economía, oí que fue el mejor! –felicita al llagar a él, pasando una mano con suavidad por su torso.

- Hn. –Neji le sonríe de forma torcida, sabe lo que quiere, todos los días es lo mismo.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme?… sigo sin entender economía. –coqueta y provocativa lleva uno de sus dedos a la boca.

- Lo entenderías sin en verdad fuera a tu departamento a explicártelo. –comenta con mofa.

- Es que… —la mujer baja con suavidad su mano hasta llegar a su entrepierna, que sobo sobre la ropa. –me gusta más cuando me enseñas esto. –le dice coqueta, tomando con suavidad parte de su semi erecto pene.

- Vamos. –Neji quita la mano de su entrepierna y camina hacia el automóvil, algo ansioso, aún sigue caliente y con ganas gracias a la indeciada huésped de su departamento. –_tres semanas en que esa jodida mujer me hace sentirme como el adolescente de diecisiete años que se excitaba con cualquier cosa y solo quería follar… tengo veintidós años ya, esa etapa ya paso. –_Neji frunce más su ceño, frustrado, enojado.

Satisfecha la chica corre atrás de él, para subirse en el elegante automóvil del castaño.

- _Al fin lo tengo, antes solo aceptaba ir a mi departamento los fines de semana, ahora acepta ir todos los días. –_la mujer se ve de lo más contenta.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de un modesto y sencillo departamento solo se oye el rechinar de la cama, la fricción de los cuerpos, gemidos y gruñidos de placer.<p>

En la cama, completamente desnudos, esta Neji penetrando con salvajismo a la despampanante y hermosa mujer que está debajo de él, gritando de placer ante las penetraciones fuertes y duras que su coño recibe y las succiones y mordidas bruscas que sus pezones reciben.

- _Tres semanas que no dejo de cogerme a esta zorra a diario por culpa de esa colada en mi departamento que no deja de provocarme, de excitarme… no le daré el gusto, no me le echare encima intentando fallármela de nuevo y si quiero conseguirlo necesito descargarme con esta mujer… no es que me moleste, me gusta cogérmela. –_Neji da una profunda estocada sintiendo los espasmos de la mujer debajo de él, como aprisiona más su pene a causa de su orgasmo, el castaño siguió penetrándola, sin importarle que el orgasmo de ella haya pasado, y siguió hasta que se corrió.

* * *

><p>Neji tira en el cesto de basura el tercer condón que se acaba de quitar, sale del baño viendo a la mujer que se acaba de follar acostada desnuda en la cama, completamente satisfecha. La ignoro y camino hacia donde están sus bóxer, se los puso, para después tomar su pantalón y sacar de ahí su cajetilla de cigarros junto con el encendedor.<p>

- Lo haces tan rico Neji, mucho más rico de cómo me lo hacías antes y eso ya es mucho decir. –la mujer se colocó de lado de la cama, apoyando su codo en el colchón y su mejilla en la mano, mirando coqueta al castaño que alzo una ceja ante su comentario. –siempre me ha gustado como me lo haces, pero últimamente… estas más intento, ¿será que te gusto más que antes?

Neji termino de encender su cigarrillo, le dio una profunda calada y volteo hacia la ventana aventando el humo, dándose cuenta que es de noche. La mujer lo mira extasiado, le encanta la actitud de ese asiático, no es como los demás que babean con solo verla, no es como los demás que la seducen o intentan conquistarla, ella fue la que lo sedujo, y está segura que lo ha conquistado finalmente y ahora que lo consiguió no lo dejara ir.

- _Tres jodidas semanas en las que paso todo lo que resta de la tarde y parte de la noche aquí para no soportar sus estúpidos juegos para humillarme. –_Neji chasquea la lengua.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí? –pregunta insinuante.

- Sabes que no me gusta dormir en otra casa que no sea la mía. –le responde cortante y sin mirarla, manteniendo su mirada en la ventana.

- Lo sé. –responde divertida, incluso ese lado quisquilloso le gusta de él. –la próxima vez podríamos hacerlo en tu departamento, así podríamos dormir juntos por primera vez e incluso hacerlo hasta el amanecer.

Neji apaga el cigarrillo contra el marco de la ventana, dejando lo que quedo ahí y comienza a vestirse.

- También sabes que no me gusta llevar mujeres a mi departamento, menos para coger. –le dice con indiferencia al terminar de vestirse, toma su cartera y sale de la habitación.

La rubia lo mira alejarse teniendo el ceño fruncido, aun no es completamente suyo como ella quiere, está segura que lo será el día que la lleve a su departamento, el día que él duerma con ella después del sexo.

* * *

><p>Neji llego al departamento y todo está en silencio, con las luces apagadas, lo que significa que sus inquilinos ya están en sus habitaciones durmiendo, como ha pasado en esas tres semanas en las que él llega al departamento. No es que quiera que lo esperen, después de todo por algo él llega muy tarde.<p>

Camina hacia su habitación para darse un buen baño antes de dormir, pero como ha pasado en esas tres semanas, al llegar a su habitación tiene que pasar por la de ella, y se detiene al oírla, al oír esos gemidos de llanto intentando ser reprimido.

- _Tres semanas y aun no dejas de llorar por las noches… jamás te vi como una mártir, mujer estúpida. –_Neji sigue su camino hacia su habitación. –_ya no lo soporto, están cambiando mi estilo de vida, ya quiero que se larguen._

* * *

><p>Recién levantado, y apenas con la cara y boca lavada, Neji sale de su habitación solo vistiendo un pantalón de pijama, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para hacerse un café. Entonces se detiene en la entrada al ver a Yuki dándole la espalda, apoyada en la barra, alzando su culo, el cual se deja ver mostrando sus bragas infantiles, blancas, con dibujos de conejos rosas, gracias a que ella está usando una camisa de él que le queda holgada y se le ve mucho mejor que a él.<p>

Yuki al sentirse mirada voltea y sonríe ampliamente al ver a Neji que ha fruncido más su ceño al ver que tiene los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, dejando ver un coqueto escote y parte del sostén igual de infantil que las bragas. Pero lo que más le enojo, no fue la reacción de su cuerpo al verla tan provocativa, sino al verle esa sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días Neji! –exclama animada. –te tome una de tus camisas porque mi ropa está sucia y no tenía que ponerme para dormir… por cierto haré la colada más tarde, si tienes ropa sucia dámela para lavarla.

- Ana lava mi ropa. –le dice cortante, caminando hacia donde está la cafetera.

- Eres un aprovechado con esa pobre anciana. –le dice con reproche.

- Le pago para que haga esas cosas.

Yuki roda los ojos.

- ¡Hare wafles para desayunar! –exclama animada y Neji la mira de reojo, notando nuevamente esa sonrisa.

- Deja de hacerlo. –ordena furioso.

- ¿El qué? –Yuki parpadea curiosa.

- Si no quieres sonreír no lo hagas, te ves más patética intentándolo hacer. –le dice con desagrado y Yuki borra su sonrisa, mostrándose seria. –si tanto le lloras regresa a Japón y regresa con él, búscale y deja de ser una mártir.

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes? –Yuki se muestra inexpresiva, pero su voz suena fría.

- Si, ese idiota piensa que follaste conmigo, ya le dije que no. Regresa y pídele perdón, ese perdedor esta tan coladito que si le dices rana salta, así que con un perdón lo tendrás lamiéndote el culo.

Yuki da media vuelta y camina hacia donde están las habitaciones. Neji la ignoro, seguro va a preparar las maletas, regresara a pedirle perdón a Suigetsu y al fin él se librara de ella.

Alza la mirada al ver unos pasos acelerados y marcados, viendo que Yuki se puso unos jeans y unos tenis, dejándose la camisa de él, y sin más salió del departamento.

Neji la ignoro, lo que sea que hará no le concierne, lo único que le importa es que se largue de ahí y lo deje continuar con su vida, que no siga arruinando su forma de vida.

El molesto sonido del teléfono hace que resople por lo que sale de la cocina y coge el teléfono de la sala.

- ¡¿Qué?! –responde brusco.

- ¡Uy que genio cariñito, alguien no se levantó de buenas!... ¡va! ¿Cuándo lo has hecho? Si lo hicieras seria anormal.

Neji rodo los ojos al ver que es Sasori, de haberse fijado en el identificador hubiera desconectado el teléfono antes de contestar.

- Deberías venirte en las vacaciones a París… las europeas son más cachondas que las americanas, te lo aseguro. Y recordaremos viejos tiempos con una de mis orgias.

- Deja de coger o se te caerá el pito. –le dice con fastidio, caminando hacia el buro donde dejo una de sus cajetillas de cigarros, cuando habla con Sasori necesita algo que lo calme, o seguro se termina tirando de un puente.

- Mira quien lo dice, ¿o acaso has hecho boto de castidad?

- ¡Ja! –suelta de forma irónica, como si la idea fuera de lo más absurda y Sasori soltó la carcajada.

- No te pregunto la razón por la que no me has contestado en días pasados, sé que ves el identificador y desconectas el teléfono, así que seguro hoy es mi día de suerte porque algo te distrajo lo que te hizo contestar… eso, o estas realmente aburrido.

Neji suelta el humo del cigarro mostrando una expresión de fastidio.

- Lo que sea… llevo intentándome comunicar contigo desde hace tres semanas, te fuiste temprano de la boda, y al día siguiente abordaste el primer avión… ¿tanto odias Japón? –pregunta burlón y Neji roda los ojos, si se acaba el cigarro y él sigue con sus pendejadas colgara, y desconectara el teléfono. –en fin, según recuerdo te fuiste después que Yuki, Naruto y Sakura, aunque supongo te fuiste nada más viste que Naruto se fue, viendo zona segura para tu prima, así que seguro no viste con quien estuvo Suigetsu toda la noche, por consecuencia no sabes el chisme, sin contar que estas muy des comunicado con nosotros, desgraciado. –le dice rencoroso.

Neji muestra el mismo interés que muestra a una basura ante la conversación de Sasori, a veces siente que parece una vieja chismosa.

- En fin compadre, ahí te va la historia. Resulta que Suigetsu anda de novio de Karin desde hace tres años o algo así. –Neji alzo una de sus cejas mostrando curiosidad. –yo lo sabía desde hace tiempo ya que a diferencia de ti si me mantengo en contacto con los amigos y los voy a visitar de vez en cuando, ya sabes, para que se deleiten con mi hermosa presencia…

- Al grano Sasori. –lo corta con fastidio.

- Veo que esto si te intereso. –comenta juguetón y al castaño le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. –en fin… yo pensaba que esa remolacha solo era el desquite de Suigetsu, el consuelo, ¡ósea, vamos!, no se compara ni un poco a Yuki. –dice como si fuera lo más obvio. –pensé nada más llegara Yuki y le dijera a Suigetsu rana él saltaría a ella, olvidándose de su época que anduvo de mártir por ella, dejando botada a Karin y con el corazón roto… pero resulta que me vengo enterando que Suigetsu está enamorado de la remolacha, después de hablar con Yuki, ella se fue, y él se perdió un rato en el baño con la remolacha, cuando salieron se la pasaron de melosos y cariñositos, Suigetsu la vía como pendejo enamorado, peor de como miraba a Yuki y eso es mucho decir… lo que significa que rechazo a Yuki por ella… jodido idiota, todavía que tiene suerte de que alguien como Yuki se fije en él y el pendejo la rechaza por irse con una miope remolacha… me agrada mas Yuki, está más guapa y es mucho más divertida, pero en fin, Suigetsu siempre fue un pendejo con suerte así que pensé en consolarla, ya sabes, fallándomela, pero no la encontré. –dice con falso pesar.

Neji está sorprendido, él tampoco se imaginó que Suigetsu terminara rechazándola, no cree que lo haga por venganza, es idiota, pero no tanto. Siempre hacia todo lo que Yuki le pedía, seguro no la deja ir por miedo a no tenerla de nuevo al menos que en verdad ya no sienta nada por ella y en verdad se haya enamorado de otra.

- ¿A qué te quedaste de a seis? –pregunta divertido.

- _Y yo le acabo de echar sal a la herida. –_Neji frunce el ceño y ve a Brandon salir adormilado de su habitación, así que suspira con pesadez. –me tengo que ir. –sin más cuelga el teléfono y lo desconecta.

- ¿Y nee-san? –pregunta adormilado, tallándose su ojo derecho con un puño.

- Salió. –le responde cortante. –lávate y ven a desayunar. –sin más Neji camina hacia la cocina para hacerle algo de comer al mocoso.

Brandon asintió y camino hacia el baño, igual le anda de la pipi y despertó hambriento.

* * *

><p>En el comedor esta Neji desayunando con Brandon sentado enfrente de él. El castaño tiene los ojos entrecerrados al dirigir su taza de café a los labios, el mocoso ni comiendo deja de mirarlo curioso, como si lo estudiara, es molesto.<p>

- Es de mala educación estar mirando así a la gente… ¿no te ha enseñado modales tu hermana? –pregunta con brusquedad.

- No. –responde con descaro y sin quitar su mirada curiosa de él, notando como se le hincha una vena en la frente. –llévame a un centro comercial.

- Por favor, las cosas se piden por favor. –le dice entre dientes. –y no, no te llevare, tengo cosas que hacer… pídeselo a tu hermana cuando regrese.

- No puedo.

Neji alza una de sus cejas al verlo bajar la cabeza y colocar sus puños apretados sobre sus piernas.

- Quiero comprarle algo que la anime y distraiga, ¿cómo pedirle que me lleve por algo así? –pregunta molesto. –odio ser un niño, así no la puedo cuidar. –Brandon frunce el ceño y bufa con frustración.

- Así que notas que tu hermana anda de mártir. –comenta sin mucho interés.

- ¡No está de mártir! –le grita furioso e indignado, alzando su rostro y el castaño se sorprendió al verle frialdad en la mirada. –esta triste porque ese idiota la lastimo, no sé como pero lo hizo… por algo no está con él como tanto deseo estos cinco años. Lo odio, por eso nunca me cayó bien, desde que lo vi no me agrado.

Neji se muestra más sorprendido ante lo observador y listo que es el mocoso.

- Ella sonríe para que yo no me preocupe… quiero ayudarla a distraerse. –Brandon le mantiene la mirada con seriedad.

- Si no estás listo en media hora me largo solo. –le dice con indiferencia para después darle un trago a su café.

Brandon sonrió emocionado y se puso de un brinco de pie, para después salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

- _El mocoso tiene cojones como su hermana… me agrada. –_Neji sonríe de forma torcida, no es su idea de pasar su día libre en un centro comercial con un mocoso, pero ese mocoso tiene poder de convencimiento.

* * *

><p>Neji tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha al estar de pie atrás de Brandon que pega su cara al aparador viendo como drogado el nuevo modelo de X-box 360.<p>

- ¿Querías venir hasta aquí para comprarle algo a tu hermana o simplemente querías comprarte ese videojuego? –pregunta entre dientes, se siente timado. –¿_de qué me sorprendo? Ya había notado que es muy parecido a ella. –_Neji se golpeó la frente por dejarse engañar por un mocoso de diez años, que es tan maldito como para usar los sentimientos de su hermana para conseguir lo que quiere.

- ¡Claro que vine para comprarle algo a nee-san! –exclama indignado, volteándolo a ver. –y lo mejor que le puedo regalar para que se distraiga es esto. –sonriendo de forma angelical apunta la consola que miraba como drogado segundos antes.

- No soy idiota, mocoso. –Neji entrecierra más los ojos. –esa consola la quieres tu… deja de usar a tu hermana como pretexto, ya estamos aquí, conseguiste que te trajera.

- Está bien que yo también lo quiero, pero no usaría a mi hermana para conseguirlo… a los demás sí, pero a ella no. –Brandon ha fruncido el ceño, viéndose ofendido. –a nee-san le gustan los videojuegos y tú no tienes ninguno en tu departamento…

- No soy un mocoso para tener uno. –le responde cortante.

- …piénsalo. A ella le gustan los videojuegos y cuando se pica en uno se olvida del mundo, es lo mejor para distraerla, además yo jugare con ella, ayudando más a distraerla. –Brandon sonrió satisfecho por su idea, ignorando el comentario de Neji.

Neji lo vio muy lógico, además si se distrae esa loca con esa consola dejara de intentar "limpiar" con esa ropa provocativa solo para molestarlo.

- Entremos y compremos esa jodida consola. –le dice cortante, caminando hacia la puerta de la tienda.

- ¡Con muchos videojuegos, he leído de varios muy buenos que seguro a nee-san le gustaran! –Brandon emocionado corre atrás de él.

* * *

><p>Neji y Brandon están frente a la caja registradora, con el primero teniendo un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, viendo la montaña de videojuegos y la jodida consola con varios controles extra.<p>

- Cuando dijiste que querías comprarle algo a tu hermana pensé que tenías dinero. –le dice entre dientes Neji.

- ¿Cómo un niño de mi edad tendría esa cantidad de dinero? –Brandon lo mira como si fuera un idiota.

Neji se enfureció más y se le marco más el tic, porque el jodido enano tiene razón.

- Y no se lo podía pedir a nee-san si el regalo es para ella. –dice con más obviedad.

- Tks. –Neji saca su cartera y de ahí saca su tarjeta de crédito para pagar el jodido videojuego y la jodida consola.

Brandon mira feliz como el dependiente toma la tarjeta cobrando la compra.

- _Todo sea para que esa mujer deje de molestarme con sus provocaciones. _

* * *

><p>Caminando por el centro comercial se ve al par de varones cargando las bolsas de compras de la tienda de videojuegos. El castaño se detiene cuando Brandon se detuvo frente a una tienda de postres que mira con atención.<p>

- Ya te compre los videojuegos, no pidas más. –le dice cortante.

- Leí en internet que las mujeres cuando están deprimidas por un hombre suelen comer dulces. –comenta pensativo, para después meter su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su bermuda, sacando algunos dólares. – ¿Cuántos crees que complete con esto? –pregunta mirándolo, enseñándole su dinero.

- No sé, veamos cuantos completas. –Neji suspira con pesadez y Brandon asintió emocionado.

* * *

><p>Cargando más bolsas se ve a esos dos saliendo de la tienda de postres, al final Neji termino pagando ya que el mocoso se agarró escogiendo muchos postres, diciendo que esos le gustaban a su hermana.<p>

- _Es un jodido manipulador como su hermana. –_Neji lo mira con ojos entrecerrados mientras caminando, notando que tiene la misma sonrisa de satisfacción que tiene Yuki cuando consigue lo que quiere.

* * *

><p>Neji está sentado en el sillón teniendo un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, el dinero que gasto fue en vano. Ahí están esos dos jugando videojuegos y Yuki lo hace usando ropa aún más provocativa, esa blusa se le ciñe tanto y está seguro que usa de esos sujetadores que hacen que se le vean más grandes los senos, y la descarada solo trae puesto un bóxer femenino, está prácticamente en interiores, además esta acostada boca abajo en el suelo, permitiendo que él pueda ver con descaro ese glorioso trasero y esas torneadas piernas que lo han enloquecido desde la preparatoria.<p>

Incómodo y molesto se acomodó su erección para que no sobresalga y la noten.

- ¡Están muy ricos estos pastelillos! –exclama feliz Yuki.

- ¡¿Verdad? Esos los escogió Neji-nii! –responde emocionado Brandon, mirando a su hermana.

- Gracias Neji, están muy ricos. –Yuki lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, la primera sincera que le ve en estas tres semanas.

Neji no le respondió nada, solo le mantuvo la mirada, mostrándose inexpresivo.

- Juega con nosotros, Neji-nii. –pide Brandon sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- No soy un mocoso. –le responde cortante, quitando su mirada de Yuki para verlo a él.

- ¡Oh vamos! –Yuki se pone de pie y se sienta a su lado, demasiado cerca para el gusto del castaño. –deja de ser un amargado y diviértete un poco. –Yuki lo obliga a tomar el control.

- Está pegajoso. –le dice asqueado, ya que esa loca comía y jugaba, por consecuencia dejo pegajoso el control.

- Mira con este botón das patadas, con este puñetazos, si aplanas estos a la vez haces un poder, con estos…

Yuki comienza a explicarle como se juega ignorando su comentario. Al final Neji termino jugando y picándose con el juego, es algo adictivo sin contar que a él le gustan las peleas, por algo se metió en el club de karate desde que empezó la escuela primaria.

* * *

><p>No hace mucho que Neji se metió a la cama a dormir, pero el sonido de la puerta de su habitación ser abierta lo hace abrir los ojos y mirar a esta, viendo la silueta de una mujer en la entrada, no se necesita ser un genio para saber quién es, es la única mujer en el departamento.<p>

- ¿Qué? –pregunta con brusquedad.

- No quiero llorar esta noche, estoy sola y lo hago porque me acuerdo de él… es asqueroso. –dice con desagrado.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –pregunta con fastidio.

- Déjame dormir contigo.

- Ve con tu hermano. –le dice entre dientes.

- No quiero que me vea llorar sino consigo retenerlo.

Neji murmura unas cuantas maldiciones.

- Solo esta noche. –le dice entre dientes.

Yuki cerró la puerta y corrió hacia la cama, metiéndose en ella. Neji se alejó lo más que puede de ella, pero ella se acercó a él al grado de que él no se puede alejar más y escondió su cara en su pecho.

- Deja de provocarme o te cogeré sin importarme que no quieras. –le dice amenazante. –ante todo soy hombre.

- Cógeme si quieres, no me importa. –responde indiferente, sin apartar su cara del pecho de él. –le fui cinco años fiel, no cogí con nadie aun sabiendo que era probable que él estuviera cogiendo con muchas porque le había dejado, pero suponía era mi castigo por lastimarlo, no me importaba si algún día podría regresar con él… idiota ¿no? –Yuki aprieta más el abrazo. –yo jamás le he negado el placer a mi cuerpo, se lo negué porque no deseaba a nadie más que a él, si me acostaba con otro sentía que lo traicionaba aun cuando él se cogía con otras, pero yo lo lleve a eso. –Neji se mantiene serio y tieso, escuchándola a la vez intentando controlar su cuerpo, no quiere tener una erección al tenerla tan cerca, sabiendo que viste con poca ropa, que sus senos se aprietan en su cuerpo, que ella está dispuesta a que él se la coja si él quiere. –le amo, por eso lo deje, por primera vez no quería ser egoísta porque le amo… le dije eso, porque no sabía si podía volver, no quería que esperara a alguien que a lo mejor jamás volvía, por más que deseara hacerlo.

Sakura y Naruto tenían la seguridad de que volverán, yo no, por Brandon, si me encuentran me lo quitan, y ellos solo cumpliendo la mayoría de edad serian libres de volver a Japón, de volver con la persona que aman.

Tuve suerte de poder volver, pero era demasiado tarde, él se había enamorado de otra, la ama más de lo que me amo a mí, a esa idiota que siempre considere inferior a mí, a la que siempre utilice la ama más que de lo que me amo…

No es justo que él me mirara con tristeza, con lastima, no es justo que se enamore de ella, no es justo que me olvidara en cinco años y yo lo siga amando. No es justo que me reprochen lo que él sufrió cuando lo deje cuando yo también sufrí por hacerlo, sufría todos los días por como lo deje, por como lo lastime, por saber que lo que hice lo acercaría a otra mujer, estuve cinco años con ese miedo que al final se hizo realidad.

Neji siente que su pecho se moja, no lo pensó, solo lo hizo; la abrazo, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, sintiendo la necesidad de consolarla aunque sea de esa forma, raro, él jamás tiene el interés de consolar a nadie, prefiere alejarse y que otros lo hagan, pero con esa mujer siempre todo es diferente. No es la primera vez que la ve llorar, no es la primera vez que oye como llora, pero si es la primera vez que le oye ese tono de voz.

- Suigetsu es un idiota. –le susurra en el oído y ella se acurruco más con él y él apretó más el abrazo. –_Yo siempre la vi como una mujer fuerte, inalcanzable e irrompible… pero solo es una mujer con el corazón roto._

Por primera vez tenerla cerca no lo excito, por primera vez tenerla así de cerca y en una cama no le provoco cogérsela aunque sea a la fuerza, pero no se siente bien, no porque ella está llorando así.

**Continuará**

**bueno como prometi, la secuela de estos dos**

**spero les haya gustado**

**saludos**

**besos**

**kriss**


	2. Dos meses: un gran avance

**Dos meses: un gran avance**

Han pasado dos meses y ella sigue en su departamento, ella sigue provocándolo vistiendo con tan poca ropa, paseándose por toda la casa, ella sigue metiéndose a su cama para dormirse abrazada a él.

Él finge estar dormido, pero la siente acercarse a su cuerpo y abrazarlo, odia que eso no le moleste, y odia comenzar a esperarla en la cama. Pero no le ha dado el gusto de buscarla, de intentar seducirla o dejarle ver lo mucho que la desea, agradece tener a Samanta para descargarse con ella todos los días, o los días que no tiene cosas que hacer.

Hoy es su día libre y Neji no salió porque tenía un trabajo escolar que hacer, se la paso todo el día en el estudio haciéndolo, con la molesta mujer en su casa entrando a cada rato con esa ropa tan provocativa con el pretexto de traerle algo de comer, beber o lo que sea, el caso es que solo busca provocarlo, desconcentrarlo, molestarlo.

- Neji ya pasan de las doce, deberías dormir y descansar.

Le castaño gruñe molesto, ni quiere alzar la mirada.

- ¡Deja de entrar y molestarme! –le grita enfurecido, alzando la mirada.

Ahí está, en la entrada, vistiendo esos diminutos shorts, esas blusas ceñidas y escotadas, al menos esta vez trae sostén.

- Dijiste que ese trabajo lo entregas en tres días, y mañana tienes libre también. Descansa y lo continúas mañana. –comenta aburrida.

Neji murmura maldiciones, si, sería buena idea, si esa maldita no lo hubiera distraído gran parte del día, no dejándolo rendir como debería.

- No molestes y lárgate. –le dice entre dientes.

- Estoy aburrida. –Yuki hace un puchero.

- Ponte a jugar con la consola, por algo la compre. –ya se le ha hinchado una vena en la frente.

- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un juego? Tú te distraes y cuando terminemos dejo de molestarte. Incluso mañana me iré a pasear con Brandon y te dejamos el departamento para ti solo. –sugiere sonriéndole como niña buena.

La oferta suena muy tentadora, y él sabe que necesita distraerse o no conseguirá nada así.

- Ya… pon la consola ahorita te al…

- No, juguemos un juego más divertido. –Yuki le sonríe de una forma que le dio mala espina.

* * *

><p>En la sala, sentados en el suelo frente al otro están ambos, con Yuki barajeando un juego de cartas con maestría. A su costado tiene una botella de wiski y un par de vasos. Sin necesidad de que se lo explique el castaño ya sabe de qué va el juego.<p>

- Estas son las reglas: el que pierda se quita una prenda y el ganador bebé un vaso de wiski.

Neji ensancha los ojos, pensó que el perdedor bebería, el ganador no haría nada.

- ¿Eso qué tiene de lógico? –pregunta frunciendo el ceño. –no ganas nada.

- Es divertido y el ganador disfruta de buen licor y ver como el perdedor se va quedando sin prendas. –Yuki le guiña un ojo de forma juguetona. – ¿miedo? Prometo dejarte los bóxer. –comenta con mofa.

Es una malísima idea, Neji lo sabe, pero está loca, y al parecer él también.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después y ambos están algo tomados, la botella casi se ha acabado, queda un vaso si acaso. Neji solo trae puesto el bóxer y Yuki las bragas y el sostén.<p>

- Gane. –Neji sonrió con arrogancia, es difícil concentrase con ella semi desnuda y además estando ebrio, pero lo ha conseguido hasta ahora, si, con una erección que forma una carpa en sus bóxer pero en este momento le vale madre, solo quiere ver más de ese cuerpo que lo ha estado enloquecido desde preparatoria y más estos últimos meses.

Teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol Yuki se quita el sostén con lentitud, teniendo su mirada picara en los ojos de él. Cuando se lo quito lo aventó al suelo y Neji mira con deseo sus senos.

- Ya me aburrí. –dice berrinchuda, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, frente sus rodillas, haciendo que sus senos se junten más y se vean más grandes, se ve tan erótica que Neji siente su pene endurecerse mas, incluso lo siente ya húmedo de la punta.

Neji no aparta su mirada de ella, la ve gatear hacia él y ponerse de rodillas a pocos centímetros de él.

- Estas muy duro. –Yuki le baja el bóxer, descubriendo su imponente erección, haciéndola pasar la lengua por sus labios, saboreándoselo. –Yo estoy muy mojada. –Yuki le toma una mano y la guía a su sexo, haciendo que con sus dedos le toque sobre las bragas.

Neji gruñe ronco, es verdad, esta tan mojada que las bragas están casi empapadas.

- ¿Te excita verme duro? –Neji acerca su rostro al de ella, hablándole provocativo.

- Eso, y como me miras. –Yuki acerca sus labios a los de él, rosándolo con los suyos.

- ¿Cómo lo hago? –Neji frunce el ceño.

- Como si quisieras cogerme brutalmente… lo imagino y quiero que me cojas tan fuerte que no pueda levantarme mañana –ronronea lamiéndole los labios, provocándolo.

Fue todo lo que Neji pudo soportar, la tomo de los cabellos y estampo sus labios con los de ella. Yuki respondió el beso con la misma desesperación y pasión que lo hace el castaño. Neji llevo sus manos a los senos, estrujándolos, apretándolos, sacándole jadeos de dolor y placer.

No dejan de besarse, los besos se tornan más apasionados, las caricias más subidas de tono. Neji es tan brusco, siempre lo ha sido, sabe que dejara marcas en su cuerpo con sus apretones, pero no le importa, esta tan excitada, lleva tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, lleva semanas deseándolo.

Se da cuenta de los excitantes de sus besos, es como pelear con su lengua, queriendo tomar el control.

Entre el beso Yuki hace caer a Neji al suelo, quedando ella encima de él, pero al siguiente segundo el castaño cambio lugares, Yuki intento cambiar, quedar ella arriba, quiere cabalgarlo, pero Neji no la dejo, rompió el beso y con una sola mano le aprisiono ambas muñecas contra el suelo.

- Llevas provocándome por dos meses… te haré pagar por eso.

Yuki gimió, verle esa expresión entre excitada y sombría lo hace ver tan provocativo, y la forma ronca y entre furiosa y excitada lo hace ver tan sensual.

No sabe cuándo Neji se convirtió en alguien tan deseable, tan provocativo, tan sensual, en sus recuerdos en la preparatoria no era así, o lo era y ella no lo había visto, de hecho casi no lo miraba, le era un fastidio, no le interesaba conocerlo del todo.

Neji con su mano libre le arranca las bragas y con sus piernas le abre las piernas, gruñendo ronco al verle el sexo, tan húmedo, deseoso por tenerlo, tan listo para él, como jamás se imaginó que lo estaría.

- Lo quieres duro ¿ah? –sin soltarle las muñecas Neji usa su otra mano para tomar su pene. –espero no te arrepientas. –sin más entra en ella de una sola estocada, sacándole un grito de dolor y placer.

- ¡Espera, no te muevas! –le pide en un gemido.

- No me detendré, tú me has provocado, esta vez no me dejaras con las ganas. –le dice sombrío.

- No pienso detenerte, pero eres grande y grueso y yo llevo cinco años sin hacerlo, prácticamente soy virgen de nuevo. –una sonrisa pícara adorna su rostro y Neji sonrió de forma torcida, con su ego muy arriba ante los elogios por su miembro. –solo deja me acostumbro… serán unos segundos, después podrás cogerme duro. –Yuki se relame los labios, como si eso deseara.

Neji gruñe ronco, ella es tan provocativa, siempre lo ha sido, con solo hablar, o hacer un gesto lo es, consigue lo que quiere con eso, no necesita de poca ropa, no necesita ir desnuda para tenerlo duro por ella, solo con que lo mire o le coquetee un poco ahí estará, eso le molesta mucho, siempre lo ha hecho.

Se está conteniendo mucho para no moverse, para complacerla, siempre por ella hace cosas que por las demás no. Fuera otra le hubiera valido madre y se hubiera movido, solo buscando su placer… con ella es placentero también verla gozar.

- ¡Muévete Neji, lo quiero ya!

Pide en un gemido, moviendo sus caderas, entrecerrando los ojos por el placer. Neji sin hacerse del rogar comenzó a moverse, tomándole con fuerza las caderas para impulsarse, para embestirla con brutalidad, como lleva deseándolo desde la preparatoria, y ciertamente la realidad es mejor que sus fantasías de adolescente.

- ¡Neji! –gime su nombre, sonando como música para sus oídos.

Como le soltó las manos ella ahora le rodea el cuello, haciendo que sus senos se aprieten en su torso, que se restrieguen en él. Pensó que solo en sus fantasías la tendría así cuando era adolecente, pidiéndole más, seduciéndole, pidiéndole que la folle, de haber sabido que la tendría así cinco años después no se lo habría imaginado, se había hecho a la idea de que ella fuera una fantasía frustrada, una mujer que jamás seria suya.

Yuki arquea la espalda a la vez que grita su nombre, sintiendo un intenso orgasmo invadirla, poniéndole la mente completamente en blanco, dándole fuertes espasmos en el cuerpo y apretando su sexo, como deseando sentir más ese glorioso pene.

No recuerda haber tenido antes un orgasmos así de intenso, jamás le paso por la cabeza que Neji fuera tan intenso y que tener sexo con él obtendrías esos orgasmos, de haberlo sabido se hubiera lanzado a él el primer día que lo conoció en la preparatoria.

La mente del castaño se nublo por completo cuando sintió esas paredes apretarle, tan húmedas, tan cálidas y estrechas que termino corriéndose dentro de ella cuando él pensaba hacerlo afuera, no lleva condón y solo cuando su orgasmo paso se dio cuenta de eso.

- ¡Mierda! –murmura teniendo su cara escondida en sus senos, respirando agitado como ella. –_mi jodido autocontrol se va siempre a la mierda con ella, no solo olvide ponerme condón cosa que nunca hago sino que me corrí dentro de ella. –_Neji comienza a enfurecerse.

- ¡Wau! Simplemente… ¡wau! –exclama Yuki al recuperarse y Neji olvida su coraje por un momento, su ego está bien arriba. –Neji. –lo llama en un ronroneo, cerca del oído, tensándolo. –quiero que me folles así toda la noche. –le pide provocativa para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Neji olvido porque estaba enojado, su pene se puso duro dentro de ella, esa mujer lo vuelve loco, con solo eso lo puso duro, con oírla gemir y pedirle que la folle toda la noche se olvidó hasta de su nombre.

- ¡Vamos a la habitación! –pide con algo de dificultad, el castaño comenzó a penetrarla más salvaje que hace un momento y le devora el cuello con besos, succiones y mordidas. –Brandon… no quiero que nos… ¡ah!

Yuki gime y arquea su espalda cuando él comenzó a mamar de uno de sus senos, succionando el pezón con tal fuerza que es doloroso y placentero.

Neji soltó el seno y salió de ella con brusquedad sacándole un gemido de queja. El castaño la tomo de la mano y la jalo poniéndola de pie y la arrastro hacia la habitación. Nada más abrió la puerta, se adentró con ella y la estampo de frente contra la pared sin llegar a lastimarla.

Yuki esta tan sorprendida, es la primera vez que alguien la trata tan brusco en el sexo, pero… ¡joder! De haber sabido que se siente tan bien desde cuando que lo pide, eso de ser dominada en el sexo, siendo apasionado con un toque brusco es tan excitante.

Un grito de placer sale de sus labios cuando él por atrás la penetro, tomándole las caderas y alzándole el culo. Es tanto el placer que la pelinegra siente que le tiemblan las piernas, las siente tan débiles, sin poder evitarlo cae de rodillas, apoyando sus brazos y frente en el suelo. Aun así Neji no dejo de penetrarla con tal brutalidad, solo le sostuvo el culo para mantenérselo en alto y poder penetrarla, más profundo desde esa posición.

Yuki siente ya que le duele la garganta, está gritando de placer y siente que dentro de poco llegara.

- Aguanta… quiero que llegues conmigo. –Neji dejo de moverse, no dejándola llegar y le susurra eso en el oído, sonando provocativo. –dijiste que quieres que te coja toda la noche, entonces ten más control. –le dice con mofa, para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja sacándole un jadeo.

Es la primera vez que se siente controlada en especial en el sexo. Y le gusta, jamás imagino que sentirse así fuera tan sensual.

* * *

><p>Es de día y Neji comienza a abrir los ojos despertándose, sintiendo mucho placer en cierta zona. Alza la cabeza viendo borrosa la silueta de una mujer desnuda cabalgándolo, ahora entiende porque su pene es rodeado por una humedad, calidad y estrechez, porque se siente tan bien.<p>

Parpadeo para enfocar la vista, tal vez esta teniendo uno de esos sueños que tuvo de adolescente donde Yuki lo despertaba montándolo, porque es lo que está viendo en este momento, a ella cabalgándolo, apoyando sus manos en su pecho, mirándolo con picardía.

- ¿Violándome Yuki? –pregunta ronco por el placer y recién haberse despertado, sonriendo de forma torcida, toda despeinada, con su cuerpo con marcas de sus chupetones, y apretones, desnuda, es la imagen más erótica que ha tenido en toda su vida.

- Anoche me quede con ganas de montarte, no me dejaste así que al despertar y verte dormido decidí aprovechar. –una sonrisa juguetona adorna su rostro.

- Con lo duro que te di anoche pensé que despertarías sin poder moverte… y mira, despierto teniéndote encima de mí, violándome… ¿tanto te gusto tener mi pene dentro de ti? –pregunta provocativo, dándole la oportunidad que lo monte en lo que termina de despertarse, disfrutando ver como los senos le rebotan ante cada embestida que ella misma se da.

- Siento que desperdicie mucho tiempo al no dejar que me lo metas desde antes.

Y fue todo lo que resistió Neji, cambio lugares de forma brusca y sin salir de ella comenzó a penetrarla con el mismo salvajismo de anoche, haciéndola gritar del placer.

- No es… justo… quería… quería montarte. –dice con algo de dificultad, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del varón.

- Otro momento será. –le responde ronco, tomando en su boca uno de sus pezones, adora mamárselos hasta dejarlos rojos, y siente que está siendo demasiado brusco, pero reprimió mucho sus deseos con ella en la preparatoria y los meses que ella ha estado viviendo con él.

Yuki se dio por vencida y se dejó llevar, disfrutando, gritando de placer, es la primera vez que la hacen gritar al grado de dolerle la garganta.

* * *

><p>Dos rondas más y ambos se encuentran en el baño, a Neji jamás le ha gustado compartir la ducha, en los vestidores de la escuela se veía obligado, pero cuando se da duchas en su casa o en casa de sus amantes le gusta dárselas solo, disfrutar la ducha, relajarse en ella. Entonces no entiende como esa loca termino convenciéndolo, se metió al baño y él solo se quejó, mas no la corrió, la dejo que se siente en medio de sus piernas y ahora le está repartiendo besos en el cuello mientras le masajea los senos con algo de espuma, según esto lavándolos.<p>

- _Mierda… estoy peor que cuando era un adolescente. No he parado de hacérselo y tengo un trabajo que hacer… si seguimos así me la cogeré todo el día y ese trabajo no lo terminare. –_aunque sepa eso no puede detenerse, su cuerpo reacciona, esta tan duro, tan excitado, no se imaginó que un baño fuera tan excitante, pero entonces recordó algo que lo hizo parar en seco. –No use condón y me corrí dentro de ti… muchas veces. –le dice ronco, sin apartar sus labios del cuello y al oírla reírse frunció el ceño.

- Lo se… sentí como tu caliente semen me llenaba. –dice provocativa, pero hace una exclamación de sorpresa cuando él la alzo un poco y la sentó encima de él, metiéndole su verga hasta el fondo, sacándole un fuerte gemido de placer y ante lo inesperado que fue. –y parece que no te importa, me la sigues metiendo sin condón. –comenta divertida.

- Es tu culpa. –dice ronco, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, moviéndole las caderas para que lo cabalgue y Yuki le ayuda para hacerlas más bruscas y profundas como han descubierto que les gusta.

- No importa, me gusta sentirte sin condón, sentir como palpitan las venas, como me llenas con tu semen…

- Para. Sigue diciendo esa clase de cosas y no respondo de mí. –dice amenazante, moviéndola con más brusquedad.

Yuki se sorprende un poco al ver que palabras lo excitan, sintió como se puso más duro e intenso.

- ¿Estas cuidándote? –le pregunta ronco en el oído.

- Es algo tarde para preguntar eso, ¿no crees? En este momento podría estar preñada. –comenta divertida, sintiendo como se detiene en seco, divirtiéndola más porque ni asustándolo consiguió bajarle la erección.

Neji no sabe qué hacer, eso es verdad, puede que si haya sido solo una salía suertudos, pero se ha corrido tantas veces dentro de ella que es muy probable que la haya preñado, no sabe que cojones hará si eso pasa.

La risa de Yuki lo saca de sus pensamientos y frunce el ceño al saber que se burla de él, gruñe furioso cuando ella se puso de pie, privándole de ese lugar que tanto él como su pene adoran.

Yuki se sentó de nuevo, pero quedando frente a él, se iba a auto penetrar con cuidado, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de él, pero grita de sorpresa y placer cuando él la sentó de golpe, haciendo que la erección del castaño entre profundamente y de un solo jalón.

- La paciencia no es una virtud que poseas. –le dice con algo de reproche, aunque fingido, le gusta que la penetre así, solo que aún no se acostumbra.

- Nadie te dio permiso de sacar mi verga de tu coño. –le dice serio, para después tomar entre sus dientes el labio inferior de ella.

Que le hable así, le muerda el labio así y lo que le dijo fue muy provocativo para ella, le gusto, está probando algo nuevo en el sexo, algo que jamás pensó le gustaría o más bien le fuera tan placentero.

- _¿Quién fuera a pensar que el educado Hyuga le gustara hablar sucio en la cama?—_Yuki se muestra divertida, ese lado de él en el sexo le está gustando, quiere ver más, sorprenderse más pero sobre todo disfrutar más. –no te preocupes Hyuga, puedes meter tu verga en mi coño las veces que quieras, sin condón y derramar tu leche en mi coño las veces que quieras… me cuido, siempre lo he hecho sin importar si cojo o no.

Yuki gimió, lo sintió ponerse más duro ante cada palabra de ella, y nada más término de hablar él comenzó a moverla para penetrarla profundo y brusco.

- _Y le excita cuando le hablan sucio… interesante. –_Yuki une sus labios con los de él, empezando un fogoso beso que el castaño respondió gustoso.

Saber que ella se cuida le gusto y mucho, así se la va a coger las veces que quiera sin preocuparse de que se derramo dentro, pero en especial sin usar el molesto condón que le impediría sentirla por completo. Ya que la probó sin condón, no está dispuesto a probarla con él.

* * *

><p>En el comedor están desayunando Yuki, Neji y Brandon. Los primeros dos visten ropa de dormir, bueno Neji usa el pantalón de una de sus pijamas y Yuki usa la camisa de esa pijama y las bragas, además tienen el cabello mojado.<p>

Brandon mira curioso a ambos mientras come sus panqueques.

- ¿Ya hiciste tu tarea? Mañana tienes clases. –Neji mira serio a Brandon, le caga que se la pase mirándolos, en especial a él, siente como si lo estudiara.

- Si, los termino por mí el viernes uno de mis gatos –responde con simpleza y a Neji le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Ese es mi hermano! –Yuki alza su mano y la choca con la de él, sonriendo ambos burlones.

Neji se pasa una mano por el rostro sintiéndose exasperado, Yuki en vez de educarlo lo hecha más a perder.

- ¿Por qué gritabas anoche nee-san? –Brandon la mira curioso y Neji comenzó a ahogarse con el trago de café que bebió. –incluso hace un rato seguías gritando. Me acerque a la habitación y solo oía ruidos raros.

- Pues Neji y yo estábamos…

- ¡Haciendo ejercicio! –la corta rápidamente, ya lo hecho a perder, no lo va a pervertir, sabe lo que le iba a decir, lo vio en su mirada.

- ¿Ejercicio? –Brandon alza una de sus cejas con curiosidad.

- Sí, mucho ejercicio. –Yuki mete uno de sus dedos a la boca, lamiendo con sensualidad el dedo que tiene algo de miel, teniendo su mirada en los ojos de Neji que se puso de pie de golpe.

- Y creo que no fue suficiente… vete a jugar con la consola o que se yo. –Neji toma del brazo a una divertida Yuki y se la lleva casi a rastras a la habitación.

Brandon parpadea, mirando por donde se fueron mientras bebe de su leche, se encoge de hombros y se dispone a seguir con su desayuno, adora los panqueques y ahora que no están ellos comerá más.

* * *

><p>Apenas y consiguió terminar el trabajo ayer, por lo que está muy desvelado. Ahora Neji va camino hacia el estacionamiento de su facultad a paso acelerado, ansioso por llegar a su departamento.<p>

En la preparatoria, desde que empezó a sentirse atraído a ella pensó que solo teniéndola se acabaría su frustración y obsesión, daría vuelta a la hoja y ella sería una más que se follo. Ahora que ya la tuvo paso todo lo contrario, se volvió una droga que desea tener constantemente.

- ¡Neji!

El mencionado se detiene y voltea con fastidio viendo a uno de sus compañeros de clase, al que más le habla por decir así, no porque quiera, sino porque el loco se le pego, es un imán para los idiotas.

El chico es un apuesto rubio de ojos verdes, cuerpo torneado y marcado, sin verse exagerado. Cara del típico niño guapo. Viste unos jeans y una playera con varios garabatos, tenis.

- ¿Dónde hacemos el trabajo y cuándo? –pregunta a llegar a él.

- ¿Trabajo? –Neji alza ambas cejas.

- Si, el que nos pusieron en equipo. De la clase de administración. –el chico se muestra extrañado, Neji no es distraído con eso, se le hace raro que lo haya olvidado siendo que se lo acaban de encargar y en la última clase, de hecho tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, solo asignaron equipo mas no se pusieron de acuerdo. – ¿lo hacemos en tu depa?

Neji recordó el dichoso trabajo que es para dentro de una semana, no es difícil, lo puede hacer solo pero el jodido maestro lo pidió en equipo. Entonces asimilo la pregunta del rubio, y definitivamente no lo harán en su departamento con Yuki paseándose casi desnuda por todos lados, menos si el rubio frente a él es un pervertido.

- En mi departamento no, Alan… lo hacemos en el tuyo. –le dice con firmeza.

Alan alzo sus cejas, nunca quiere ir a su departamento porque el quisquilloso se queja del desorden.

- Andas raro. –dice mirándolo como si le salieran dos cabezas.

- Como sea, mañana saliendo lo empezamos, tengo cosas que hacer. –_como cogerme a Yuki, solo quiero llegar a casa y seguir cogiéndomela… por más que se lo hago no lleno, quiero más. –_Neji da media vuelta dispuesto a irse con Alan mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco, ese siempre quiere hacer los trabajos cuantos antes sin importar que tengan tiempo de sobra.

- ¡Neji!

- _Mierda, ¿qué no me dejaran irme de una jodida vez? –_furioso voltea a la vez que Alan, ambos viendo a Samanta correr hacia ellos, rebotando esos enormes senos que emboban a todo hombre.

- ¡Joder tío!, te envidio. Te coges a la más sexy de la universidad. –Alan le codea las costillas de forma insinuante y Neji rodo los ojos.

- Neji, me preguntaba si…

- No. –responde tajante, dando media vuelta.

- ¡Pero aun no te digo lo que te iba a decir! –chilla indignada.

- Que si voy a ayudarte con economía. –dice con fastidio y sin voltearla a ver o detener su paso. –hoy no puedo.

- No le hagas caso, anda raro, para mí que no durmió bien por el trabajo que tuvo que hacer. Se ve ojeroso. –le dice en forma de consuelo a Samanta que fulmina con la mirada por donde Neji se fue. –si quieres yo te ayudo con economía. –ofrece insinuante, como si supiera que hacen esos dos cuando según va Neji a ayudarla con economía.

- Ya quisieras. –la despampanante rubia da media vuelta, alejándose de ahí y un divertido Alan la mira alejarse.

* * *

><p>Ya que Neji y Brandon están en la escuela, Yuki se entretiene intentando hacer unas galletas, no se ve tan difícil. Ana las hace cada que viene para Brandon, pero ahora no pudo venir porque se enfermó, y ella quiere mimar a su hermano. Así que tomo el recetario de Ana y se puso hacerlas.<p>

Completo desastre, es más difícil de lo que parece. Ahí está Yuki en la cocina, vistiendo solo una playera de Neji, bragas y un delantal, con su coleta floja, toda llena de harina, de masa de galletas y chocolate, pero al menos consiguió ya hacer una jodida mezcla que sea aceptable, ahora solo falta meterla en los moldes, luego al horno y esperar. Cuando llegue Brandon sus galletas favoritas estarán listas.

- _Solo espero que sepan tan bien como las que hace Ana. –_Yuki resopla haciendo que el cabello que le cae en la cara se ondee.

Oye la puerta ser abierta y cerrada.

- ¡¿Brandon?! –grita extrañada, su hermano llega hasta dentro de dos horas, pero tal vez se escapó de la escuela, no es la primera vez que lo hace, es eso más probable a que sea Neji, él siempre llega pasada la media noche.

Y para su sorpresa si fue Neji que la mira igual de sorprendido que ella a él, claro que por diferentes razones; ella por que llego muy temprano y él al verla toda llena de harina.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?—aunque su pregunta sonó seria, se contiene por no reír, se ve tan graciosa.

- Las galletas favoritas de Brandon. –responde con cansancio.

- Estas echando a perder a ese niñato. –Neji camina hacia ella, acorralándola contra la barra, para después lamerle masa que tiene en la nariz. –si tu intento es hacerlas como las de Ana… no resulto, ni siquiera se le acerca un poco al sabor. –responde con burla.

- ¡Que grosero! –exclama indignada, tomando algo de maza y aventándosela en la cara.

- ¡Soy sincero! –Neji molesto toma masa y se la embarra en toda la cara.

- ¡Un poco de tacto no me haría daño para mi primera vez haciendo galletas! –Yuki intenta aventarle más maza pero Neji la toma de las muñecas, impidiéndoselo a la vez que une sus labios a los de ella en un fogoso beso.

Yuki se dejó llevar, respondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad, dejando caer la masa que tenía en las manos, rodeándole con sus brazos el cuello, pero sin tocarlo con las manos en un intento de no mancharlo.

Neji la tomo de las piernas, alzándola y sentándola en la barra, sin importar llenarla de masa.

Cuando el aire comenzó a hacer falta, rompen el beso, separándose un poco para tomar algo de aire.

- Tenías razón… no se le acerca ni un poco al sabor de las galletas de Ana… de hecho sabe horrible. –le dice divertida cuando el castaño esta por unir nuevamente sus labios a los de ella, por lo que se detuvo a milímetros y río entre dientes.

- Tonta. –le dice con diversión y vuelve a unir sus labios con los de ella, besándola con más pasión al igual que Yuki a él.

* * *

><p>Brandon abre la puerta y está por anunciar que está en casa, pero no lo hace al oír la risa de su hermana. Curioso se acerca de dónde viene, tenía mucho que no la oía reír así.<p>

- ¡Oh vamos Neji, ya lo hicimos, espera a que acabemos de limpiar y tenemos otra ronda en el baño!

Oye que exclama divertida su hermana, ansioso por saber qué es lo que la está haciendo reír acelera su paso, deteniéndose en la entrada, viendo a su hermana toda manchada de masa, despeinada, solo vistiendo bragas y una playera, atrás de ella Neji con la camisa desabrochada al igual que el pantalón, despeinado y también manchado de harina, besándole el cuello a su hermana que no deja de reír como si le hicieran cosquillas.

- ¡Brandon no tarda en llegar! –le dice con más diversión, la forma en que le está besando el cuello más que prenderla le está dando cosquillas, como si él buscara molestarla con eso.

- De hecho ya llegue. –anuncia divertido, sintiéndose contagiado por la risa de su hermana.

Yuki alza la mirada y Neji se congela dejando su cara escondida en el cuello de la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué hacían? –pregunta viéndose feliz.

- Intentaba hacer galletas cuando Neji llego y…

- Le dije lo pésimo que saben, y ella empezó a aventar masa como loca. –dice con simpleza Neji, sino la interrumpe algo le dice que es capaz de decirle a su hermano que acaban de follar ahí.

- Eso no es verdad. –Yuki lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro, al estar muy cerca y voltear ella sus narices se rosaron y Neji quedó atrapado en sus ojos.

- Es mejor mi versión que la tuya. –le susurra cerrando sus ojos y besándole los labios.

Yuki se sorprendió, no pensó que Neji fuera de dar besos en público, menos con su hermano ahí cuando ha notado como se ha empecinado en evitar que ella salga con una guarrada frente a él, siendo que antes lo hacía siempre. Pero la está besando tan bien que se dejó llevar por el beso, volteando completamente hacia él y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos mientras él la toma de la cintura.

Brandon amplía su sonrisa, nada sorprendido o escandalizado.

- ¡Iré a pedir algo para comer! –dice dando media vuelta para ir a la sala y pedir comida.

- ¡Que no sea sushi! –grita Yuki rompiendo el beso, pero dejando sus labios rosarse con los de él y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, comenzando a darse cuenta de lo embriagante que es el aroma de Neji. – ¿y cómo sabes que tu versión es mejor que la mía? No la has oído. –comenta falsamente ofendido sobre sus labios.

- Solo lo sé… si puedo evitar echar más a perder a ese mocoso, lo haré. –le dice mostrándose divertido y no dejándola replicar la vuelve a besar con más fogosidad y ella no se hizo del rogar.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>naturox-uchih:[Naturox-Uchih's-Saku14]: si, sakura, naruto, kiba, sasori, y los demas saldran a partir del capitul que desde ahi continuara donde se quedo "Yo no soy gay" pero con neji y yuki teniendo mas protagonico, aunque igual los demas tambien tendran lo suyo :P<p>

sobre el fic "Diferentes bandos", en mi tiempo libre que son muy pocos a causa de que ando en examenes ando escribiendo el cap, asi que paciencia por favor, nada mas terminando el cap lo subo.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno, este cap fue de lo mas fogoso jajajajajajaja espero les haya gustado el cap... a que si se les antojo un Neji que las folle asi como a yuki? yo kero un viejo asi, lastima que solo en nuestras imaginaciones excista y espero tengan a la mano papel de rollo para los derrames nasales :P<strong>

**saludos**

**besos**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**


	3. Un año y ¿Qué somos?

**Un año y… ¿Qué somos?**

Un año desde que ella entro de nuevo en la vida de Neji, un año que se coló en su casa y diez meses que empezaron una relación de amantes donde ambos se dan placer, relación que poco a poco se fue haciendo más íntima sin que ninguno lo fuera notando, no de golpe.

En este momento se encuentra Neji sentado en el suelo de la sala, leyendo un libro sobre un tema que vera en clase. Yuki está sentada en el sillón, atrás de Neji, jugueteando con su cabello, o eso piensa el castaño que ni cuenta se da que le están haciendo trencitas.

Alado de Neji esta Brandon jugando videojuegos, muy picado en el juego, tanto que al igual que Neji ni cuenta se da de lo que la pelinegra está haciendo.

- ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?... tengo hambre. –Brandon le pone pause al juego y voltea hacia los mayores, viendo a Neji con muchas trencitas, sin evitarlo soltó la carcajada mientras lo apunta.

Neji quita la vista de su libro y mira al enano que se ríe mientras lo apunta, un tic nervioso aparece en su ceja derecha.

- ¿Qué me estás haciendo? –voltea a verla sobre su hombro, mostrándose sombrío.

- ¿Qué se te antoja para cenar? Podríamos pedir comida china. –Yuki le sonríe de forma angelical que el castaño está seguro es fingida.

Neji se pone de pie y camina hacia el baño más cerca para ver que cojones le hizo esa loca.

- A mí se me antoja comer alitas de pollo. –comenta pensativa Yuki, mirando a su hermano que apenas controla la risa, y es que no lo culpen, se veía tan gracioso.

- ¡YUKI!

- ¡Será mejor que comamos fuera! –exclama rápidamente la pelinegra poniéndose de pie a la par que Brandon.

Ambos corrieron hacia la puerta donde Neji ya está ahí impidiendo que salgan por ella, mirándolos con instintos asesinos. Brandon no lo resistió y se tiro al suelo retorciéndose de la risa, ver a Neji tétrico con trencitas amarradas a liguitas de colores es lo más que pudo suportar.

Yuki conteniéndose la risa empezó a correr, viéndolo así se ve demasiado gracioso. Neji corrió atrás de ella, no sin antes darle un puntapié en las costillas a Brandon por reírse de él, pero el chamaco se empezó a reír con más ganas.

La pelinegra entro corriendo a la habitación donde Neji la atrapo, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y alzándola para después aventarla en la cama mientras ella se remueve sin dejar de reír.

- ¡Lo siento, pero te ves tan mono! –dice entre carcajadas.

- Quítamelas antes de que te rape. –le dice amenazante, apoyando sus manos contra el colchón, al costado de la cara de ella.

- No me raparías. –dice melosa, acariciándole el rostro. –¿Quién es el que nunca me deja cortármelo mucho? –pregunta divertida y Neji frunce el ceño, ella tiene razón, odia cuando se va a hacer cortes, de hecho prefiere ir con ella para que no se corte más de la cuenta, pero debe amenazarla con algo.

Yuki suelta la carcajada, la contuvo mucho pero verlo fruncir el ceño con esas infantiles trencitas fue mucho para ella.

- ¡Me meo! –exclama entra carcajadas y Neji afila su mirada.

- ¡¿Soy tu payaso?! –pregunta enojado. – ¡Quítame esas mugrosas trenzas, Yuki!

- Ya. –Yuki hace lo posible por dejar de reír y alza su rostro para rosar sus labios con los de él. –te las quitare, pero no te enojes. –le dice de forma infantil, rosándole de forma más provocativa los labios.

- Haré que pagues esta. –le dice amenazante sobre sus labios y Yuki toma el superior de él entre los suyos, sonriendo divertida por su amenaza.

Neji cerro sus ojos y comenzó un beso, apasionado pero sin morbo. Y ella cerro sus ojos respondiendo el beso a la vez que le rodea el cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndola más a él, haciendo que acerque más su cuerpo al de ella pero teniendo cuidado para no aplastarla.

- Nee-san, trenzas-nii, pedí alitas de pollo.

Neji rompe el beso y mira a la entrada viendo a Brandon sonriéndole con burla, teniendo los brazos cruzados, en cuanto Yuki soltó la carcajada.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste, mocoso del demonio? –pregunta tétrico.

- ¡Trenzas-nii! –responde y sale corriendo de ahí.

Neji está por seguirlo para darle su merecido, pero Yuki apretó más el agarre en su cuello haciendo que caiga encima de ella.

- Déjale. –le dice melosa, repartiendo besos en su cara.

- ¡Lo haré pagar! –asegura pero sin intentar alejarse. –todo es tu culpa, loca. –le dice rencoroso, aunque ya no enojado, sintiendo como ella baja sus besos hasta los labios y él aprovecho para darle un beso más fogoso que ella gustosa respondió.

* * *

><p>Después de cenar y que finalmente Yuki le quitara las trenzas a Neji, se encuentra el castaño sentado en el sillón leyendo unos capítulos más del libro.<p>

- ¿Ya casi terminas? –pregunta Yuki llegando atrás de él y pasándole los brazos por los hombros.

La pelinegra esta recién bañada, prueba de ello es lo mojado de su cabello. Solo viste una de las playeras de Neji y unas bragas.

- Aja. –"responde" con toda su atención en lo que lee.

- Te espero en la cama. –susurra coqueta en el oído para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, tensándolo y haciéndolo sonrojar al tomarlo desprevenido en uno de sus puntos débiles.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso cuando estoy concentrado en otra cosa! –le grita volteándola a ver sobre su hombro, mirándola alejarse, aunque no le ve la cara sabe que está sonriendo con burla por su travesura.

Neji sonrío levemente, le gusta esto, se ha acostumbrado tanto a ella y a sus travesuras, a Brandon y sus juegos, al darse cuenta de eso borro su sonrisa.

- _¿Por qué se acuesta conmigo en primer lugar? ¿Por qué sigue conmigo?... ¿gratitud? ¿consuelo?... antes ni me miraba ahora me busca en la cama, me espera para dormir. –_no había, o más bien no había querido pensar en eso, no se quería quebrar la cabeza, pero lo que está sintiendo, lo que lleva sintiendo y darse cuenta de ello le obliga a pensarlo.

- Neji-nii.

El castaño sale de sus pensamientos y mira a Brandon que vistiendo una infantil pijama de invierno con dibujos de batman está de pie frente a él, desviando la mirada y rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta brusco, no fue con intención, sus pensamientos lo hicieron enojar, sentirse así lo hace enojar.

- ¿Estás ocupado mañana? –pregunta algo cohibido.

Neji se extrañó por la pregunta y la forma que lo pregunto, no cree que lo haga por cómo le contesto, ese niñato es como su hermana, no se cohíben cuando les hablan con brusquedad, menos cuando lo hace él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Veras… mañana es el día de "Lleva a la persona que admiras a la escuela"…

Neji ensancha los ojos por sus palabras y al verle el sonrojo.

- … y pensé en que fueras tú. Digo, haces unas katas increíbles, eso es de admirar. –su tono de voz de torno nervioso. –mis compañeros llevaran a sus padres, y bueno, yo no tengo, o lo tengo pero Sakura-nee lo refundió en el bote… tu eres algo así como una figura paterna, y yo pues… no sé, solo pensé en ti. Si estuviera Gaara-nii lo llevaría a él, pero está en el otro lado del mundo, y bueno, ya sabes, yo solo pensé en ti y…

- Ya. –lo corta divertido. –tu segunda opción, no está mal. –comenta con burla.

- No es por segunda opción, digo tú y Gaara-nii hacen cosas diferentes y tú eres… ¿iras? –Brandon mejor se corta antes de que siga diciendo más cosas cursis y lo mira avergonzado, estando muy sonrojado.

Neji se quiso reír, es la primera vez que ve a ese mocoso así de avergonzado y sonrojado, es como su hermana, pocas cosas le dan vergüenza.

- Tengo tiempo libre. –le responde sin mucho interés, poniendo su atención en el libro para no incomodarlo más.

- ¡Gracias! –Brandon sonríe de oreja a oreja. – ¡Hasta mañana!—sin más sale corriendo de ahí.

Neji levanta la vista del libro y mira divertido por donde se fue, teniendo una pequeña sonrisa sincera adornando su rostro.

- _¡Mierda! Estoy tan colgado por esos dos que no sé cómo me sentiré si deciden irse, si me dejan. –_Neji borra su sonrisa, pasándose una mano por la cara sintiéndose frustrado, no tiene nada serio con Yuki, lo sabe, no han quedado en nada, solo viven juntos y tienen algo así como una relación de sexo. –_y ella aun le ama –_frustrado por ya no concentrarse en la lectura y molesto por eso avienta el libro al sillón y se pone de pie. –_púdrete Suigetsu. _

* * *

><p>Yuki está acostada desnuda bajo las sabanas, viendo la televisión de la habitación mientras espera a Neji. Cuando la puerta se abrió voltea viéndolo adentrarse sin mirarla, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y comenzando a quitarse la ropa.<p>

- ¡Te tengo una sorpresa~! –le dice melosa y de forma cantarina, quitando las sabanas dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo.

- Me duchare. –le dice cortante y sin mirarla, caminando hacia el baño.

Yuki mira extrañada por donde se fue, esa no es una reacción normal en él cuando ella esta desnuda en la cama, lo normal sería que se le eche encima salvaje y excitado.

Algo preocupada se pone a ver la televisión mientras se vuelve a tapar, esperando a que él salga del baño.

* * *

><p>Yuki mira de reojo la hora mientras ve la televisión, Neji no se tarda tanto en el baño y ya lleva una hora dentro. Cuando oye la puerta abrirse se sobresalta y mira hacia el baño viendo a Neji salir desnudo. El castaño sin mirarla entra a la cama y se acuesta dándole la espalda.<p>

Yuki frunce el ceño, apaga la televisión y la lámpara que esta alado de la cama para después abrazarlo por detrás, sintiéndolo tensarse al sentir sus senos en la espalda y se tensó más cuando le acaricia el torso con sus manos.

- ¿Sigues enojado por las trenzas? –pregunta curiosa, dándole besos en el cuello, es lo único que se le ocurre por lo que este enojado, aunque pensó que no fue para tanto, en la cena andaba bien.

Neji voltea brusco y la besa con posesión, sorprendiéndola por lo que se le dificulta responderle el beso.

La odia, odia no resistirse a su aroma, a sus caricias, a su cuerpo, a ella, solo lo toca y lo doblega. Él quería dormir, no quería tomarla esta noche, no quería sentir ese poder que siente ella tiene sobre él.

- ¿Sucede algo Neji? –pregunta con algo de dificultad cuando el beso se rompió.

El castaño no contesto, solo bajo sus besos al cuello y sus manos comenzaron a jugar con los senos.

Yuki gime, siente como le succiona, la muerde, dejando marcas en su cuerpo con más brusquedad de lo normal.

- Duele Neji. –Yuki intenta alejarlo de ella, está muy raro. –me estas lastimando. –Yuki comienza a enojarse.

Neji alzo su rostro y unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso lleno de pasión y brusquedad. Yuki le respondió, no lo alejo, no solo lo siente raro, lo siente como si quisiera decirle algo con sus acciones, pero esta vez no puede entender el que, sabe que es brusco cuando quiere algo con desesperación, pero no sabe que es esta vez.

Yuki cambio el ritmo del beso, haciéndolo apasionado pero suave. El castaño se fue calmando un poco, la intensidad siguió ahí, pero sus caricias dejaron de ser dolorosas y sus besos dejaron de ser tan violentos.

* * *

><p>En una de las librerías de la ciudad se encuentra Alan, buscando un libro que lo pueda guiar mejor en su tesis. Ha visto varios, pero no sabe cuál le pueda servir, en si aún ni sabe cómo empezar su tesis.<p>

- _Jodido Neji, el cabrón me dijo que ya la tiene avanzada y yo ni la empiezo. _

Frustrado busca a alguien del negocio que pueda guiarlo mejor, sabe que por lo general los que trabajan ahí son unos come libros que saben de todo.

En la caja registradora diviso una chica de cabello negro, por sus rasgos supo que es asiática. Su largo cabello negro lo tiene recogido en una coleta alta, dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su cara. Tiene unos gatunos y profundos ojos dorados, facciones muy hermosas. Aunque lleve puestos unos jeans, no use maquillaje y traiga puesta una blusa de mangas largas y de cuello color blanca, encima una playera holgada, característica de trabajador del lugar se le hizo muy guapa a Alan. Y se le hizo divertido verla sentada alado de donde está la caja registradora, leyendo un libro y comiendo frituras valiéndole estar en el trabajo, como si el local fuera de ella.

Divertido camina hacia ella, es la única que ve que parece que trabaja ahí, además le quiere sacar plática, y quien sabe, invitarla a salir.

- _Es raro ver a una chica tan guapa trabajar en esto. –_piensa divertido, acercándose más le parece más guapa, es como si fuera una desalineada muñeca de porcelana, su piel es muy clara pero hace resaltar más sus ojos y cabello. –_definitivo, la invitare a salir… no pensé que las asiáticas fueran tan guapas. –_sonriendo coqueto llega a ella. –disculpa…

- Si, si, pídele informes a un trabajador. –le dice sin ponerle atención ni despegar la vista de su lectura, va en la mejor parte del libro.

- ¿Y tú no eres una trabajadora de aquí? –pregunta divertido.

- Sí, pero hay más, yo estoy ocupada.

- _No solo es guapa es divertida. –_Alan se contiene por no soltar la carcajada. –no es que quiera ser una molestia pero no veo a nadie más que me pueda ayudar más que a ti. –le dice con burla.

- Pues sí que estas molestando, voy en la mejor parte. –Yuki suspira con pesadez, alzando al fin la mirada del libro topándose con el típico chico bonito de los que abundan en ese país, esos que parecen protagonistas de alguna película de acción de Hollywood. –_parece que los hacen en masa en este país. –_Yuki suspira con pesadez y mira a todos lados, buscando a alguien para ordenarle que atienda a ese molesto cliente, pero no ve a nadie lo que la hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

Alan hace un carraspeo haciendo que lo mire, notando como sonríe divertido y apunta atrás de ella. Curiosa voltea viendo que le dejaron un letrero donde dice que se fueron a comer.

- _Enserio, ya una no puede controlar a la perfección a sus compañeros de trabajo ¿o qué? Te distraes un poco y se escapan. –_Yuki suspira con pesadez, así que mira al cliente, es su trabajo atenderlo, la podrían correr como llevan haciéndolo en varios de sus anteriores trabajos, pero no la culpen, está en ella mandar y no ser mandada por nadie más que no sea Sakura. –_bueno, no es que necesite dinero, pero necesito distraerme con algo para no aburrirme sola en casa al estar Neji y Brandon en la escuela… estudiaría, pero con las cosas que se hacer no lo necesito, solo falsifico un certificado y ya, además me estoy tomando mi tiempo de relax en lo que regreso con Sakura para formar su imperio. _

El cliente vuelve a carraspear sacándola de sus pensamientos y Yuki suspira resignada, ya ni puede estar sola en su cabeza un momento. Mira con fastidio al cliente notando que la mira divertido.

- Me gustaría que me ayudaras con un libro…

- ¿Enserio? –Yuki alza ambas cejas mostrando mofa y el chico se quiso reír.

- Si, comentario estúpido, pero no me dejaste terminar. –le dice con diversión. –Mira, haré mi tesis y no sé de qué libro tomar referencias. ¿Conoces un libro de negocios que me pueda ayudar?

- De hecho. –Yuki se baja de un brinco de la vitrina y camina hacia donde están los libros de ese tema, recuerda los libros que ha estado leyendo Neji y le dio uno de ellos. –tengo entendido que este es bueno en el tema. –dice entregándoselo.

- Vaya, este me lo recomendó un amigo, pero lo leí un poco y se me hizo algo complicado de entender. –el rubio se rasca la nuca apenado.

- No tiene mucha ciencia. –Yuki se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, le echo una ojeada en un momento de aburrimiento, todas esas cosas que vienen ahí sus amigos y ella las aplicaron desde chavales en sus trueques, y sin saber que están escritas en un libro, así que le fue fácil de entender.

- ¿Lo has leído? –Yuki asintió. – ¿Estudias algo referente a eso? –pregunta esperanzado, tal vez están en la misma facultad.

- El chico con el que vivo lo estudia y se lo tome en un momento que estaba aburrida. –Yuki se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, pero se quiso reír ya que el chico es muy expresivo y mostró completa desilusión al saber eso.

- ¿Es tu novio? –pregunta curioso, tal vez son solo compañeros de piso.

- Esa es una pregunta personal que no te quiero responder. –contesta indiferente, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la caja registradora para seguir con su libro.

- ¡Espera! No quería ofenderte, solo ando de curioso. –dice tomándola del brazo para voltearla. –ya sabes… me gustaría invitarte a salir y no quiero que un novio celoso me golpee. –comenta divertido.

- No te preocupes por eso. –Yuki le sonríe amigable y el chico amplía su sonrisa, sintiéndose triunfante. –nadie te va a golpear porque no saldré contigo. Ahora si te vas a llevar el libro págalo y vete, enserio quiero terminar ese libro que estoy leyendo antes de que llegue el jefe y me lo cobre.

El chico se muestra algo choqueado, es la primera vez que lo rechazan de esa forma.

* * *

><p>Saliendo de la escuela de Brandon se ve a este junto con Neji. Brandon lleva una chamarra encima de su uniforme. Neji viste unos jeans, una playera de cuello color blanca y encima una chamarra negra que le llega a las rodillas, la cual trae abierta. Y unos botines de casquillo negros.<p>

- ¡Estuvo genial esas katas que mostraste Neji-nii, quedaron impactados! –exclama emocionado Brandon, subiéndole el ego al castaño.

- Anda enano lame botas, te llevare a comer. –Neji le revuelve el cabello y Brandon sonríe de esa forma que ha notado a las niñas les encanta.

- Estoy feliz de que nee-san no se haya quedado con el estúpido y ahora este contigo. –dice complacido y Neji lo mira de reojo. –no me cayó desde que lo vi, es un idiota.

- Pienso lo mismo. –comenta indiferente.

- La ayudo mucho, ya sabes, esa vez, estuvo con ella, aun así no me parecía alguien genial. –comenta pensativo. –te confieso que cuando huíamos de mi padre quería que nee-san se fijara en alguien más genial, no sé, alguien como tu… tú también los ayudaste, esa vez, pero te encontramos hasta que llegamos a Japón… ¿si hubieras sabido donde estaba nee-san hubieras ido por ella? –pregunta curioso.

Neji mira al frente mostrándose pensativo y Brandon muestra ansioso por su respuesta.

- Seguramente. –responde serio, mas no sabe si hubiera ido por ayudarla o simplemente porque Sasuke se lo pedía.

Brandon sonrío conforme con su respuesta, como si eso quisiera oír.

- Nee-san me dijo que cuando te conoció fue algo cruel contigo, pero que tú eras un petardo con ella. –comenta divertido y Neji frunce el ceño. –dijo que ella tenía quince y tu diecisiete, eran muy inmaduros.

- Ella aún es muy inmadura. –responde seco.

- ¿Lo crees? Yo pienso que es divertida. –comenta con diversión.

- Claro, como te solapa y te unes a sus travesuras. –le dice entrecerrando los ojos.

- Es divertido. –Brandon ríe entre dientes, pero de pronto se pone serio. –Neji-nii no la lastimes, no quiero odiarte. –sin más Brandon corre hacia donde está el automóvil.

Neji se quedó de pie, mirando por donde Brandon se fue, mostrándose serio, pensativo en las palabras de Brandon.

- _Me pregunto quién terminara lastimando a quien… seguramente seré yo el que más pierda. –_Neji mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para sacar las llaves del automóvil y quitarle el seguro para que Brandon entre al automóvil en lo que él llega a él.

* * *

><p>Es de noche, ya es la hora del cierre y Yuki va saliendo de la librería acomodándose su chamarra, está haciendo más frió. Cuando alza la mirada ve a Neji recargado en el automóvil, estando estacionado en la parte de enfrente de la acera. Vino por ella como todos los días. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja corre hacia él.<p>

Neji tira el cigarro que fumaba y pone sus manos en la cintura de ella cuando llego a él y se le colgó del cuello.

- Tengo hambre. –dice para después unir sus labios con los de él. –hueles a cigarro.

- Obviamente si estaba fumando. –le dice indiferente. – anda, pasemos a comprar algo antes de llegar al departamento… tu hermano se está haciendo más tragón, seguro está muriendo de hambre.

- Es que está en crecimiento. –comenta divertida mientras se sube al automóvil después de que el castaño le abriera la puerta. –tuve un buen día… me leí un libro muy bueno. –comenta cuando él se subió al automóvil.

- Estas ahí para trabajar no para leer… terminaran despidiéndote como en los demás empleos. –comenta con cansancio mientras enciende el automóvil.

- En este ya dure… llevo dos meses y no me despiden. –comenta divertida.

- Que proeza. –Neji roda los ojos. –si dejaras de ser tan problemática, controladora y contestona durarías más en cualquier empleo.

- ¡Na! Solo trabajo por diversión, para probar cosas nuevas. –Yuki agita una mano restándole importancia. –así en un futuro podre decir que trabaje de muchas cosas. –dice con heroísmo, poniendo su mirada al horizonte.

- No necesitas trabajar, yo te daré lo que quieras… ¿lo sabes? –Neji la mira de reojo mientras conducen.

Yuki se sorprendió, pero después le sonrío.

- Si, lo se… además tengo mi fortunilla en manos de Naruto, si la necesito solo se la pido. –Yuki sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Neji no dijo nada más, sabe porque ella no ha solicitado nada de ese dinero, porque no quiere que nadie sepa dónde está, si toma algo de ese dinero sabrán de donde lo saco. Aprieta con fuerza el volante porque sabe porque ella se esconde o más bien por quien.

* * *

><p>Sentados en unas bancas de la facultad se encuentran Neji y Alan, fumando un cigarrillo en lo que empieza la otra clase.<p>

- Compre el libro que me dijiste. –comenta Alan, mirándolo de reojo.

- Pensé que no le entendías. –Neji ni lo mira, está más ocupado en mirar al frente con aburrimiento.

- Sigo sin entenderlo, pero lo compre con la esperanza de que la chica de la librería me conceda una cita. –comenta con diversión y Neji lo voltea a ver.

- ¿Qué librería? –pregunta serio.

- La que está en el centro. Deberías verla, está muy buena y muy guapa, además es divertida, algo mamona y cruel pero muy peculiar. No pensé que las asiáticas fueran tan interesantes, visitare tu país a ver si me topo más como ella. –comenta divertido.

- ¿Pelo negro, ojos dorados?

- ¿La has visto? –pregunta emocionado. – ¿verdad que esta como un tren? Y eso que la vi desalineada, cuando se arregla seguro esta…

- Ten cuidado con lo que dirás –le dice entre dientes.

- ¿No me dirás que te la andas llevado? –pregunta sorprendido y algo envidioso.

- Vive conmigo. –le dice cortante a la vez que se pone de pie y se aleja.

Alan lo mira sorprendido, lo noto muy enojado, y lo que le dijo no se lo puede creer, no sabía que Neji viviera con una chica, aunque comenzó a hallarle lógica, hace tiempo ya no lo quiere en su departamento, dejo de ir a explicarle "economía" a Samanta, cosa que la trae ardida.

- _Jodido Hyuga con suerte, no sé qué le ven… primero Samanta y ahora la de la librería. _

* * *

><p>Yuki está sentada alado de la caja registradora, jugando un juego en su celular. Ignorando como sus compañeros la miran con reproche porque nunca les ayuda en el trabajo, solo los manda a que hagan cosas y los trae de sus gatos, pero ninguno le dice nada porque le tienen miedo.<p>

La puerta se abre haciendo sonar la campanilla por lo que varios voltean, viendo a Neji que se acerca a paso acelerado a Yuki y la toma de la muñeca, y la jala hacia afuera, sorprendiéndola al igual que sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué pasa Neji? –pregunta extrañada, mas este la ignora y la sigue jaloneando. – ¡me estas lastimando! –exclama molesta, soltándose del agarre con brusquedad. – ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta extrañada cuando él se voltea a ella dejándole ver furioso que está.

- Dejaras ese trabajo.

Yuki frunce el ceño porque le esté ordenando eso.

- ¿Y eso porque…? –intentando ser paciente lo mira seria.

- ¡Porque yo lo digo! –le grita enfurecido.

- Esa no es razón suficiente. –Yuki frunce nuevamente su ceño,

- ¡Vives en mi casa, así que harás lo que te diga!

- ¡No soy tu hija ni nada por el estilo para que me andes ordenando! –Yuki también alzo la voz, haciendo que varios lo miren.

- ¡Te lo dije, vives conmigo haces lo que yo te digo!

- Eso es estúpido, no lo haré, así que dime lo que harás… ¿me correrás? –Yuki afila su mirada y Neji afila la suya.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta trabajar aquí para ligarte idiotas?

- ¿De qué cojones hablas?

- Con eso de que tu debilidad son los idiotas –Neji ríe entre dientes pero sus ojos muestran frialdad.

- De eso me doy cuenta, por algo estoy contigo. –Yuki también ríe entre dientes pero sus ojos muestran lo furiosa que esta.

Neji con brusquedad la tomo del brazo sacándole una mueca de dolor.

- Suéltame Hyuga. –ordena con frialdad.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? –pregunta en un susurro amenazante, acercando su rostro al de ella, haciendo que sus pesadas respiraciones choquen con el rostro del otro.

- Me gustaría saber lo que tú quieres de mí. –Yuki le mantiene la mirada, no sintiéndose intimidada.

- _Lo quiero todo_. –Neji gruñe entre dientes, apretando más el agarre, sacándole un jadeo de dolor. –dime porque sigues conmigo ¿Por qué no te has ido? ¿Por qué sigues follando conmigo?... ¿por agradecimiento?

Yuki furiosa intenta empujarlo, alejarlo de ella, que la suelte pero es como empujar una roca y eso solo provoco que apriete más el agarre y le lastime más el brazo.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser un patán? ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Es eso?... cuando estábamos en la preparatoria y querías tratarme como una de tus zorras eras brusco conmigo para tener lo que quieres, y ahora lo estas siendo de nuevo, me estas lastimando… ¿es porque ya no me soportas? ¿Me quieres lejos?

Neji se sorprende al ver como se le nublan los ojos, como muestra dolor en ellos, baja la mirada al brazo de ella notando lo fuerte que lo aprieta, como si quemara lo suelta.

Yuki al verse liberada lo empuja, alejándolo un poco de él y da media vuelta dispuesta a irse al trabajo por sus cosas y largarse de ahí, sino la quiere con él ya no tiene nada que hacer ahí.

- Esto es una mierda… me haces sentir inseguro. –Neji le habla mostrando frustración, haciéndola detener su paso. –necesito saber porque estás conmigo… no te quiero conmigo por agradecimiento, no quiero acostumbrarme más a ti y a Brandon si estás conmigo solo por eso, porque entonces no sé si los dejare ir si se siguen quedando.

Yuki ensancho los ojos, eso al idioma de ese idiota es una declaración, si, tiene miedo, por eso no se lo decía, por eso quería que la relación siguiera no teniendo nombre, porque si pasa lo que paso con Suigetsu, no sabe si con Neji lo soportara, es más fuerte lo que siente por él, mucho más fuerte e intenso, no sabe cuándo empezó a sentirse así, solo se dio cuenta de pronto de lo que siente.

- ¡Eres un estúpido! –le grita volteándolo a ver con lágrimas en los ojos. –pensé me conocías, no estoy con nadie por agradecimiento, no necesito de ti ni de nadie para sobresalir. Me fui a tu departamento porque no tenía donde vivir, solo sería un par de días en lo que encontraba un lugar, pero me distraías ante tus reacciones por pasarme semi desnuda en tu departamento, y eso me ayudaba a no pensar en Suigetsu, por eso me quede, y no busque departamento. –Neji tiene el rostro inclinado hacia abajo, no mostrando el dolor que refleja en sus ojos por sus palabras. –pero empecé a sentirme atraída a ti, por eso te seduje para que follemos, me gustó tanto el sexo contigo que quería más, me valió que te fueras con otras…

- Yo no…

- ¡No soy idiota, sé que llegabas tarde para evitarme y te ibas a coger con otras, pero no me importaba, yo solo quería sexo, me dabas buenos polvos y eso era lo que importaba!

- ¡Si te habrás dado cuenta deje de llegar tarde desde que empezamos a coger, así que no estuve con otras! –Neji afila su mirada, le caga que le levanten falsos, si, cogía con otras cuando aún no cogía con ella, pero empezó a coger con ella y ya no busco a otras, no era por fidelidad, sino más bien porque ella lo dejaba satisfecho que no necesitaba de las demás. – ¡tal vez tú fuiste la que buscaba a otros cuando no estaba en el departamento! –le grita enfurecido.

- No seas estúpido, solo cogía contigo, me dejabas tan satisfecha y cansada que no necesitaba buscar a otros. –Yuki frunce más su ceño al verlo sorprenderse. –pensé me aburriría, entonces seria momento de irme con mi hermano de tu departamento, pero eso jamás sucedió y cuando me di cuenta Suigetsu ya no estaba ni en mi cabeza ni en mi corazón, solo estabas tú, solo pensaba en ti, y ya solo te amaba a ti. Así que deja de pensar que me quede contigo por agradecimiento, me ofendes. –Yuki da media vuelta dispuesta a irse, ya no tienes ganas de trabajar solo quiere largarse de ahí.

Neji tiene los ojos muy abiertos, su corazón palpita con tanta felicidad y emoción, incluso comienza a pensar que oyó mal, pero al verla alejarse corrió hacia ella y la tomo del brazo, sacándole un gemido de dolor, por lo que aflojo el agarre y la volteo con suavidad.

- Espero te hagas responsable de lo que has dicho porque no te dejare ir. –Neji toma su cara entre sus manos y la mira directo a los ojos, limpiándole las lágrimas con el pulgar, doliéndole porque él fue quien las provoco.

- Más te vale que seas tú el que no olvide sus palabras. Y termines rompiéndolas y termines botándome. –le dice con frialdad.

- Yo no soy idiota como él. –Neji inclina su rostro, rosándole los labios.

- Eres peor. –Yuki le saca la lengua y Neji frunce el ceño. –al menos ese idiota jamás me apretujaba y lastimaba, tu llevas varios, contando los de la preparatoria. –le dice ofendida.

- Lo siento, me dejo llevar cuando estoy celoso y furioso, y tú me provocas demasiado, contoneándote por ahí, permitiendo que otros te coqueteen. –le dice rencoroso.

- ¿Yo que culpa tengo de que mis encantos enamoren a cualquiera que me ve? –pregunta indignada.

- Deberías vestirte menos provocativa. –Neji afila su mirada.

- Si ni me arreglo, solo mírame. –Yuki se aleja para que le mire su vestimenta.

Neji la observa, si, solo trae jeans, blusa de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas debajo de la playera holgada del uniforme, su cabello apenas se lo recoge en una coleta, aun así se deja varios mechones caerle en el rostro.

- No es mi culpa que sea tan hermosa que ni con estas fachas evite que se enamoren de mí. –una sonrisa arrogante adorna su rostro.

Neji roda los ojos, ya se le subió el ego, pero es que no sabe que tiene ella, no podrá ir muy arreglada pero llama la atención, tal vez sea su seguridad… ¡joder!, lo sabe, es guapa sin importar lo que traiga pero no se lo dirá porque le subirá ese enorme ego.

- Si te intentan ligar diles que tienes novio y esfúmalos. –le dice cortante.

- Si ni tengo novio. –comenta como si le ofendiera mentir.

- ¿Y yo? Vives conmigo, duermes conmigo, follas conmigo…

- No me lo has pedido, sino me lo pides no somos nada más que compañeros de piso que también comparten cama y se dan placer mutuamente. –Yuki se cruza de brazos y se voltea quedando de perfil a él, dando la imagen de digna.

- Déjate de juegos. –Neji frunce el ceño, no la complacerá con esa tontería, son novios y ya.

- No son juegos, para una chica es importante que se lo pida el chico que ama. –Yuki quiso chillar melosa cuando de reojo noto que se sonrojo cuando ella dijo "el chico que ama". –me lastimas mi bracito, me ofendes, me sacas del trabajo poniéndome en vergüenza por la forma en que me sacaste. –le dice mártir y de todo eso Neji se sintió realmente avergonzado por haberle lastimado el brazo, cuando lleguen a casa la mimara más. –yo que te amo mucho y tú no me puedes pedir que sea tu novia. –dice más mártir, sonriendo internamente satisfecha al verlo sonrojarse nuevamente cuando le dijo que lo ama. –_es tan mono._

- Tks. –Neji desvía la mirada, sonrojándose, se pasa una mano por el rostro viéndose frustrado, la conoce, sabe que lo está disfrutando, solo quiere avergonzarlo haciéndolo hacer algo que le da pena, pero ella tiene razón, se lo debe, además ella le dice que lo ama cuando él aunque lo sienta no se lo puede decir.

Suspirando con pesadez, la abraza por detrás y apoya su barbilla en el hombro.

- Se mi novia, Yuki. –le pide en un susurro en el oído.

- Me lo pensare. –dice juguetona, sobándose la barbilla y Neji gruñe furioso, lo hace decirle para que salga con eso. –Ya me lo pensé. –dice zafándose del abrazo para voltear a él. –sí, acepto, solo porque te amo. –le gusto decírselo porque su recompensa es ese adorable sonrojo.

Neji no dejándola decir más cosas que lo sigan avergonzando unió sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso que ella gustosa respondió.

- Deberías ir por tus cosas, pedir la salida para ir al departamento para quitarte la ropa, echarte algo en el brazo para que ya no duela, mimarte, y hacerte el amor. –susurra provocativo sobre sus labios, sin abrir los ojos, disfrutado el contacto de sus labios, de sus respiraciones.

Yuki se sorprendió, es la primera vez que él dice "hacerte el amor" y no follar, o cogerte, sabe lo difícil que le es ser sentimental, pero que simplemente haya dicho eso es porque intenta decírselo de alguna u otra forma. Sonriéndole enternecida le rodea el cuello con sus brazos y cierra sus ojos también disfrutando el contacto de sus labios rosándose.

- A veces tienes buenas ideas, Neji. –le dice divertida, comenzando un beso suave y tierno, que el castaño le respondió de la misma forma.

**Continuará**

**jajajajaja lo admito, neji siendo brusco es sexy... ademas es re mono con brandon, sirvanme varios tazones de esos**

**tengo una duda, o mas bien hare una encuestra: ya falta poco para que los demas personajes salgan, esn vdd que a gaara no le hee puesto pareja, pero cuando termine "yo no soy gay" algunas me mandaron reviews poniendo que se imaginaron a gaara y brandon a todo estilo yaoi, e hicieron que me lo imaginara y mi mente cochambrosa llena de yaoi recreara escenas, asi que los dejare a ustedes ¿quieren que haya yaoi entre brandon y gaara? la desicion las dejo en ustedes **

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	4. Marcando territorio

**Marcando territorio **

Es un viernes por la noche, en la sala se encuentra Brandon de rodillas frente al juego de entretenimiento poniendo la película que rentaron para ver esa noche. Neji está sentado en el sillón mientras Yuki está preparando palomitas en el microondas.

Brandon viste un pantalón deportivo color rojo y una sudadera negra. En cuanto Neji un pantalón deportivo azul y una sudadera verde.

- Mocoso.

Brandon mete el DVD y voltea a ver curioso a Neji.

- ¿Qué piensas de que tu hermana y yo seamos novios?

- ¿Qué no lo han sido desde hace tiempo? –Brandon lo mira como si estuviera loco, llevan mucho esos dos andando y Neji le pregunta eso.

- ¿Ah? –Neji alza una de sus cejas, si apenas se acaba de hacer novio de Yuki ayer.

- Si, se besuquean, manosean y tienen sexo… eso hacen los novios.

Neji comenzó a toser, vale que se besuquean y manosean enfrente de él, pero no pensó que el chamaco supiera que tienen sexo, ni siquiera sabía que supiera lo que es sexo y por como lo dice parece que si lo sabe, pero para estar seguro…

- ¿Sabes lo que es sexo? –pregunta mirándolo serio, después de su ataque de tos.

- Por favor Neji-nii, tengo once años, claro que lo se… además Sakura-nee me dio la plática cuando tenía seis. –responde con diversión.

- _¿Por qué no me sorprende que Sakura ayude a Yuki a arruinar la mente de un mocoso inocente? _–al castaño le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Así que no entiendo porque me haces esa pregunta de qué me parece que sean novios ahora.

- Por nada, solo curiosidad. –responde indiferente, desviando la mirada, no arruinara más la mente del mocoso diciéndole que hacia eso con Yuki sin aun tener una relación formal.

- Mmm…—Brandon se soba la barbilla pensativo. –me gusta que lo sean. No veo a nee-san con nadie más que contigo. –Brandon le sonríe amigable y Neji lo mira de reojo, sonriéndole levemente.

Unos pasos acercándose los hace voltear, viendo a Yuki sostener dos ponte con palomitas. La pelinegra trae el cabello trenzando, con algunos mechones cayéndole en la cara. Viste un pantalón deportivo ceñido color negro y una sudadera de Neji color blanca.

- Espero que la película de este viernes si de miedo de verdad. –dice sentándose alado de Neji pasándole un ponte de palomitas a él y otro a Brandon.

- ¡Eso espero yo también! –exclama animado Brandon.

Yuki se acomodó, recargándose con Neji y tomo un puñado de palomitas del ponte que el castaño coloco sobre sus piernas. Este también tomo palomitas con una de sus manos y el otro brazo lo paso por los hombros de la pelinegra, atrayéndola más a él. En cuanto Brandon se acomodó en el suelo, puso a reproducir la película con el control y comenzó a comer palomitas, adora los viernes de películas, en especial porque se desvela lo que quiere al no ir a clases al siguiente día.

Los tres están picados con la película, está en lo mero bueno, teniéndolos con suspenso, cuando de pronto comienza a sonar el timbre, sobresaltándolos a los tres.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? –Yuki mira curiosa a Neji mientras Brandon le pone pause.

- No. –responde con fastidio. –no se quien cojones vendría a estas horas un viernes. –dice más fastidiado.

- Yo abro, sirve que me paso por refresco. –Brandon se pone de pie con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y camina hacia el recibidor.

- ¿Yuki no has hecho nada indebido? –pregunta serio.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No sé, que alguien venga a estas horas… solo se me ocurre la policía buscándote porque hiciste algunas de tus cosas ilegales. –Neji entrecierra los ojos con sospecha hacia ella.

- ¿Jaquear un cajero es ilegal? –pregunta curiosa.

- ¡¿Lo has hecho?! –pregunta horrorizado.

- No, solo preguntaba por curiosidad por si se me ocurre hacerlo. –dice juguetona.

- Solo lo preguntaste para molestarme. –Neji la mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Es que te vez tan mono exaltado. –Yuki melosa le da un beso de pico.

- No arreglaras nada con eso. –le dice con reproche.

- ¡Aww…! Neji-chan quiere más mimos. –dice melosa comenzando a darle besos juguetones por todo el rostro.

Neji sonríe dejándose mimar, respondiéndole los besos de pico que le da en los labios.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Neji siendo cariñoso, eso si da miedo.

Ambos voltean, Neji con molestia y Yuki curiosa. Ahí está Alan alado de Brandon, el primero mostrando completa incredulidad y sorpresa, nos solo por ver a Neji en plan meloso sino también al confirmar que anda así con la chica de la librería.

- Neji-nii, dice que es tu amigo. –comenta Brandon, apuntándolo despectivo.

- ¿Lo conoces? –Yuki mira a su novio curiosa, recuerda al chico de la librería.

- Desgraciadamente. –Alan mira ofendido a Neji. – ¿y tú?

- Es el pobre diablo que cayó ante mis encantos hace unos días e intento pedirme una cita. –comenta pensativa y Brandon mira a Alan como si fuera una bacteria mocosa.

- ¡Oye! –exclama ofendido ahora mirando a la pelinegra.

- Algo me dijo. –Neji lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Calma hermano, no sabía que era tu chica… ¿lo es verdad? –pregunta curioso, la duda lo carcome desde ayer.

- Si. –le responde cortante Neji y Alan sonríe nervioso, no debió decirle que se la intento ligar, pero no pensó que su amigo fuera alguien celoso.

* * *

><p>Como Alan arruino la película, ahora en la sala se encuentran los cuatro bebiendo unos refrescos, o más bien Brandon bebe refresco, los demás están tomando cervezas que trajo Alan.<p>

- Así que… ¿ustedes desde cuando son novios? –pregunta muy curioso.

- Lo son desde hace como unos once meses. –responde Brandon devorando sus palomitas y Neji lo fulmina con la mirada por informativo. –aunque nee-san y Neji-nii se conocen desde la preparatoria.

- ¿Nee-san?

- Hermana mayor. –le explica Yuki aburrida, estaba tan buena la película.

- ¿Son hermanos?

- No, son madre e hijo. –le dice con sarcasmo Neji y Alan lo mira ofendido mientras los otros dos sonríe burlones. – ¿viniste aquí solo para andar de preguntón? Si es así lárgate, estábamos en medio de una película.

- Amo cuando es tan sincero y ojete. –dice melosa Yuki mirando a su hermano que asintió dándole la razón.

- Oye que solo tenía curiosidad, te fuiste de pronto ayer, dándome entender que tienes novia de la cual no has hablado, aunque ahora entiendo porque no me dejabas venir a tu departamento a tomar, seguro cuidabas terreno. –le dice insinuante. –y entiendo porque desde hace once meses más o menos comenzaste a rechazar sexo salvaje con Samanta.

- _Si, pendejos que se pasan de bocazas nunca faltan. –_Neji afila su mirada y Alan le sonríe con mofa.

- Con que Samanta. –comenta con indiferencia Yuki, llevando un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

- Una compañera de clases que parece artista pornográfica. –comenta divertido Alan, adora meter a sus amigos en situaciones comprometedoras.

- Cierra el puto hocico. –ordena Neji furioso.

- Una cosa es parecer artista pornográfica y otra es actuar como una en el sexo… ¿verdad nee-san? –Brandon mira a su hermana con inocencia que seguro ya no tiene haciendo que el par de adultos masculinos lo miren sorprendidos y Yuki ría entre dientes.

- Es un interesante punto de vista otouto. –Yuki se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- ¿Qué edad tiene tu cuñado? –Alan mira asustado a su amigo.

- Once. –Neji tiene los ojos entrecerrados y Alan muestra mueca de acongojo, a la edad del mocoso él aun jugaba a los carritos, no decía esas cosas.

- ¿Y tienen alguna clase de amor en la preparatoria y viniste a seguir a tu amado, Yuki? –Alan mira curioso a la pelinegra, mejor desviando el tema, teme que el chamaco salga con que sabe más que él en esas cosas.

- ¿La tenemos? –Yuki mira divertida a Neji.

- Es algo que simplemente a ti no te interesa, Alan. –Neji mira despectivo al rubio.

- Que grosero, soy tu amigo. –le dice ofendido

- Solo eres un chicle que se me pego en la universidad. –Neji agita una mano despectivo haciendo reír al par de hermanos.

- Ya que el idiota del amigo de Neji-nii no se ira sigamos viendo la película. –dice berrinchudo Brandon.

- _Comienzo a odiar al mocoso. –_Alan mira indignado a Brandon.

- ¡Sí, me quede picada! -Yuki se acomoda recargándose en Neji como estaban antes de que los interrumpieran y el castaño suspiro con pesadez, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Brandon corrió a apagar las luces y reprodujo la película.

- No es justo, no la vi desde el principio, no le entenderé. –se queja berrinchudo Alan.

- ¡Shuuu…! –Yuki y Brandon le tiran puñados de palomitas y Alan intenta esquivarlas haciendo que Neji sonría burlón, se lo merece por colado.

* * *

><p>Neji está recostado en la cama, leyendo un libro en lo que espera a que Yuki termine de bañarse. Al fin se fue el colado metiche y muerto del miedo, de solo recordar como gritaba como mariquita ante la película mejoro la noche.<p>

La puerta del baño se abre, haciendo que levante la mirada viendo a Yuki solo llevar una toalla cubriéndole apenas el cuerpo y con una aún más pequeña se seca el cabello. El castaño cerró el libro y lo coloco sobre el buro.

- Ven aquí. –ordena palmeándole sus piernas.

Yuki sonriéndole coqueta tira la toalla con la que se seca el cabello, camina hacia él y se sube en sus piernas, apoyando sus rodillas sobre el colchón a cada costado de las piernas de Neji. El castaño acerca su rostro al de ella para besarla, pero frunce el ceño cuando ella aleja el suyo.

- Con que Samanta. –comenta con cierto reproche. – ¿es la que te follabas los primeros dos meses que estuve aquí?

- ¿Estas celosa? –Neji le sonríe de forma torcida y Yuki hace un infantil puchero. –no tienes porque, ella de artista porno solo tenía el cuerpo, tú tienes las técnicas. –le dice con diversión, quitando el nudo de la toalla. –no tendrás senos operados, pero me gustan más los naturales. –Neji le toma los senos con cada una de las manos, masajeándolos, mirando a los ojos a Yuki que tiene esa mirada entre picara y divertida que le encanta. –y tienes un culo de infarto. –Neji acerca su rostro al de ella haciendo rosar sus labios. –y unas piernas… —el castaño baja sus manos en una caricia por el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a las piernas, las cuales acaricio. –… que siempre me han vuelto loco.

- Lo sé, pero me gusta que me lo recuerdes. –Yuki le sonríe con arrogancia y Neji ríe entre dientes. –Neji. –la pelinegra usa ese tonito que pone cuando le quiere pedir algo.

El castaño se tensó cuando ella comenzó a jugar con el elástico de su pantalón de pijama, con verla desnuda ya se puso duro y sabe que su erección forma una carpa en sus pantalones.

- ¿Te has masturbado pensando en mí? –pregunta coqueta.

- ¿Tú lo has hecho pensando en mí? –su voz sonó roca y casi gime de solo imaginarla.

- Yo pregunte primero… pero si te hace sentir más cómodo si yo primero lo revelo, sí, me he masturbado pensando en ti, en especial esos días que ando más cachonda de lo normal y tú tienes que estudiar para tus exámenes.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? –Neji sintió ponerse más duro y su garganta se secó, imaginarla masturbarse pensando en él es algo muy erótico.

- Lamo mis dedos. –Yuki lleva dos de sus dedos a sus labios y los lame, mirándolo provocativa. –y con ellos acaricio mis pezones hasta ponerlos duros como a ti te gustan. –Yuki baja sus dedos pasándolos por su barbilla, cuello y llega a uno de sus pezones, Neji sigue con la mirada deseosa esos dedos. –luego saco uno de los vibradores que compramos y me lo meto con una mano, una y otra vez, intentando imitar tus penetraciones mientras me sobo con la otra mano un seno, pero por más que lo intento no logro penetrarme como tú lo haces. –Yuki hace un infantil puchero. –no me da mucha satisfacción, ahora tu responde mi pregunta. –Neji quería verla masturbarse, pero oírla que eso no la satisface como él lo hace le hizo sonreír de forma torcida.

- ¿Qué si me la jalo pensando en ti?... lo hacía mucho en la preparatoria…

- ¿Y ahora? –pregunta emocionada.

- Cuando andas en esos días me la jalo casi todo el día. –responde con simpleza.

- Eso explica porque te la pasas en el baño. –comenta pensativa, aunque por la mirada Neji sabe que ella ya sabía eso, solo le preguntaba por alguna clase de morbo que tiene ahorita. –Neji. –otra vez ese tonito que usa cuando quiere pedir algo.

- Pídelo ya Yuki, quiero hacerte el amor ya. –Neji ya no aguanta y a comenzando a jugar con sus pechos, mirándole los pezones que se está encargando de ponerlos duros.

- Te masturbas para mí, es excitante ver como lo haces. –una sonrisa provocativa adorna su rostro.

Neji alza la mirada hacia ella, notando esa picardía en todo su rostro, esa que tanto le gusta y a la vez lo saca de sus casillas.

- Lo hago si juegas con tus pechos mientras me la jalo.

- ¡Trato! –exclama animada.

Mentiría el castaño si esta nueva fantasía no se le hizo excitante, seguro jalársela viéndola desnuda y jugar con sus pechos es mejor que jalársela imaginándosela.

Neji libero su erección y comenzó a jalársela, mirando como ella juega con sus pechos, los manosea, masajea, estira sus pezones para él, los pellizca, todos sin quitar su mirada deseosa de ese pene erecto, duro y ancho el cual Neji envuelve en un puño, moviéndolo de arriba abajo.

Yuki se relame los labios, acariciarse los pechos mientras ve como él se da placer es tan excitante, se ha puesto humedad, sin darse cuenta comenzó a restregar su sexo en una de las rodillas de él y Neji la doblo un poco para darle más placer sin dejar de jalársela ni apartar su mirada de ella.

El castaño gruñe ronco, siente como su rodilla se moja a través de la ropa gracias a la humedad de ella.

- ¡Es todo! –Neji deja de jalársela, la tumba en la cama y le abre las piernas, ya no lo resiste, no es lo mismo jalársela que estar dentro de ella.

- Pero quería ver cómo te corres en la mano, que tu semen manche tu estómago. –le dice berrinchuda.

- Eso lo has visto cada vez que me haces una mamada… ah no, te tragas mi leche o dejas que te lo eche en la cara. –recordar como se ve ella con su semen en la cara le hizo tirar a la basura el poco autocontrol y termino penetrándola duro y profundo, sacándole un grito de placer.

- Neji… quiero lamer tu leche de tu abdomen, lamer tu verga para limpiar el semen que la mancho. –le dice con inocencia que no tiene.

Con esa mueca de niña buena, mejillas sonrojadas y labios entreabiertos fue más de lo que soporto Neji, que le tomo las piernas y las alzo, haciendo que queden en noventa grados y comenzó a penetrarla con brusquedad, acelerándole la respiración a ambos y que Yuki gima cada vez más fuerte.

- ¡Neji! –gime berrinchuda, ella quiere hacer eso que le dijo y él no la deja, si sigue así se correrá pero dentro de ella.

- En la siguiente ronda nena, ahora solo quiero follarte. –le dice ronco, sobre sus labios sin dejar de penetrarla con tan brutalidad como si quisiera partirla en dos.

- ¿Lo prometes? –Yuki baja sus piernas, enredándolas en la cadera para empujarlo más hacia ella y que entre más profundo sacándoles un gemido a ambos.

- Lo prometo. –le dice ronco y con algo de dificultad, sintiendo como ella le rodea el cuello con sus brazos y lo acerca a ella.

Las penetraciones siguieron subiendo de intensidad al igual que los gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos de ambos. Mantienen sus rostros muy cerca, rosando sus narices y labios, teniendo sus miradas en el otro, sintiendo sus pesadas respiraciones.

Excitado y cautivado por esa mirada dorada llena de placer vuelve loco a Neji y lo hace perder toda cordura.

- Te amo Yuki. –solo lo dijo, no lo pudo retener y sonó tan sincero aun entre la agitación.

La pelinegra se sorprendió, es la primera vez que se lo dice y sintió su corazón acelerarse como jamás lo hizo con Suigetsu, la hizo tan feliz oírlo.

- Yo también. –Yuki une sus labios con los de él en un beso apasionado, intentándole trasmitir todo lo que siente en ese momento con ese beso y Neji lo respondió de la misma forma, sin dejar de mover su caderas, penetrándola aun entre el beso.

* * *

><p>- ¿Te gusto lamer toda mi leche que cayó en mi estómago? –pregunta con burla.<p>

Recostado en la cama esta Neji fumando un cigarrillo, su otro brazo se lo pasa por los hombros a Yuki que esta recargada con él.

- ¡Me encanto! –exclama juguetona, quitándole el cigarro y dándole ella una profunda calda.

- No eches cenizas en la cama. –le advierte y Yuki roda los ojos, siempre tan quisquilloso, por lo que se inclinó para sacudir un poco el cigarro sobre el cenicero para que ahí caigan las cenizas.

- Neji. –lo llama después de darle otra calada al cigarro y dárselo a él. – en tres semanas es navidad… ¿Qué me vas a regalar? –pregunta como todo niño que quiere saber lo que Santa Claus le trajo.

- Ya lo sabrás en navidad. –responde con simpleza, terminándose el cigarro y apagándolo en el cenicero para después apagar la lámpara sobre el buro.

- Dame una pista. –pide haciéndole un infantil puchero.

- No. –Neji se acuesta y la jala para acostarla a su lado, pasándole un brazo por la cintura. –_ni siquiera sé lo que te regalare. –_el castaño se contuvo por no reírse.

- Una chiquita. –le pide en un tono infantil, acurrucándose más con él.

- No.

- Eres cruel. –Yuki lo mira indignada.

- Buenas noches, Yuki. –Neji le da un beso de pico en los labios y cierra los ojos, ocultando la sonrisa divertida al dejarla con el puchero.

- ¡Neji! –lo llama en forma de reproche.

- Vamos, duérmete… si tanto quieres saber investígalo por tu cuenta, se te da bien eso. –Neji abre uno de sus ojos mostrando la diversión que siente.

- Ya lo habría hecho, pero quiero que me sorprendas. –Yuki marca más su puchero, inflando más los mofles.

Neji divertido le da otro beso de pico y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos.

- Entonces no habrá pistas. –dice con diversión, sabe lo mucho que le frustra a ella no saber las cosas.

- Jum. –Yuki se acurruco nuevamente con él y cerro sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Esperando que empiece la siguiente clase se encuentra Neji en uno de los patios del campus. Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, con su laptop sobre las piernas, avanzándole a su tesis.<p>

- ¡Neji!

- _Enserio como jode. –_Neji alza la mirada viendo a Alan acercándose con una enfurecida Samanta. –_y se pone mejor. –_piensa sarcástico, guardando los cambios en el documento y cerrando la laptop.

- Neji, dile a Samanta que es verdad que tienes novia, no me cree. –le dice juguetón Alan cuando llegaron a ellos.

- ¿Verdad que no? Tu no tienes tiempo para novias, me lo decías constantemente. –le dice mostrando reproche en los ojos y Neji rodó los suyos.

- ¡Te lo decía porque no quería andar contigo! –le dice burlón Alan.

- ¡No fui a la única que le dijo eso! –Samanta lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Fue su "sutil" forma de rechazarlas… ósea que a ti también te rechazo. –Alan le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil y juguetón.

- ¡A mí nadie me rechaza, y él jamás lo hizo! –Samanta se ve cómo se va enfureciendo más.

- Qué raro, creo que lo hace desde hace casi un año. –Alan se ve que lo está disfrutando y Neji tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha porque anden hablando de él como si no estuviera ahí.

- ¡No es verdad, solo no ha tenido tiempo por los proyectos, al igual que yo! –jamás dará su brazo a torcer, nadie la ha rechazado como Neji y no dejara que los demás lo vean como un rechazo. –en cualquier caso he sido yo la que lo ha rechazado.

Samanta cruza sus brazos y se muestra firme, pero al ver que Neji alza una de sus cejas mientras la mira con burla se sonrojo, pero sabe que él no dirá nada, ante todo es un caballero, en cuanto Alan la miro sin creerle, ya que él ha sido testigo de los rechazos del castaño.

- ¡Neji!

Una manta de pelo negro salió de la nada y se lanzó a él, haciéndolo casi caerse de lado, los otros dos miran sorprendidos la escena, pero luego Samanta frunce el ceño porque esa lagartona se le lance así a Neji y Alan al reconocerla sonrío divertido.

El castaño mira a quien se le echó encima y ahora esta hincada a su lado, abrazándolo por el cuello y restregando su mejilla melosa con la de él.

- ¡Yuki! –exclama sorprendido, la hacía trabajando, además es la primera vez que ella va a buscarlo a la universidad.

- ¡Al fin te encontré, tu facultad es muy grande! –la pelinegra estampa sus labios con los de él dándole un apasionado beso que tomo por sorpresa al castaño, entonces a su mente le vino una de las razones por las que haya venido cuando justamente el viernes se enteró de la existencia de una de sus amantes anteriores a ella, que lo esté besando así frente a esa rubia con cuerpo de artista porno se lo pone más claro que el agua, sabe que esa loca los vio desde lejos y vino a marcar terreno. No pudo evitar sonreír divertido entre el beso.

- _¿Qué le pasa a esa idiota por besarlo así? –_Samanta se muestra indignada. –_Neji odia las demostraciones de afecto en público, no tarda en empujarla y dejarla ahí botada. –_una sonrisa triunfante adorna su rostro, ansiosa por ver como Neji humilla a la chica como ha humillado a las demás, como la ha humillado a ella, pero la sonrisa se le borro al ver que Neji responde el beso.

Alan se impresiona, el beso está muy subido de tono, conoce a su amigo y como odia las demostraciones fogosas en público, aunque tal vez solo le molesta con sus ex amantes de turno ya que no lo ve nada molesto con esta demostración de afecto.

El beso se rompe por falta de aire, separándose ambos con la respiración agitada, mejillas sonrojadas aunque en Yuki es más notorio. Al abrir los ojos se topa con la mirada divertida de Neji, la cual le dice que sabe que está haciendo ahí y porque, por lo que Yuki le saca la lengua de forma juguetona.

Un exagerado carraspeo hace que volteen viendo a Alan que se muestra de lo más divertido y a Samanta que quiere matar con la mirada a Yuki.

- ¡Ey, hola Paco! –Yuki le sonríe amigable a Alan.

- Es Alan. –le dice ofendido.

- Por eso, Alfonso. –Yuki amplía su sonrisa y a Alan le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- _Esa mujer sabe cómo bajarle el autoestima a uno. –_un aura desolada rodea al rubio.

- ¿No nos presentas Neji? –pregunta molesta Samanta, sonando como novia que ve al novio con otra.

- Yuki ella es Samanta, una compañera de algunas clases. –le informa Neji mirando a la pelinegra, mostrándose divertido. –Samanta ella es mi novia Yuki. –ahora mira a la rubia que tiene los ojos muy abiertos.

- Un gusto. –Yuki le sonríe de forma encantadora que dejo embobado a Alan, se ve tan inocente, pero al sentir una mirada asesina se tensa y sonríe nervioso al saber de quién se trata.

Samanta mira de arriba abajo a Yuki, notando esos jeans desgastados que viste, bajo la chamarra negra que trae puesta se ve la playera que caracterizan a un trabajador de las librerías del centro, el cabello lo trae recogido en una caleta con rebeldes mechones cayéndole en la cara, no lleva maquillaje y le emputo que se vea bien sin él, cuando ella no puede salir a la calle sin ponerse mínimo una capa de maquillaje. Pero en lo demás no se le hizo la gran cosa, ella tiene mejor cuerpo que esa pelinegra, es más llamativa y guapa, no sabe que es lo que Neji le vio.

- Neji, creo que le guste a tu compañera, no deja de mirarme de arriba abajo. –le "susurra" Yuki en el oído al castaño, pero sus dos acompañantes la oyeron.

Alan soltó la carcajada y Neji sonrío levemente, siempre le ha gustado de ella el que no se deje intimidar por las demás mujeres, que siempre se sienta mucho más superior a ellas.

- Solo intentaba buscar lo que vio Neji en ti, querida… ya sabes, Neji tiene un gusto muy sofisticado, pero supongo eres alguien pasajero, ya que como digno heredero de la cadena de bancos de su continente necesita una mujer más sofisticada y de su alcurnia. –Samanta le sonríe con falsa cortesía.

- ¡Oh si, seré la amante de un millonario, ya solucione mi vida! –exclama feliz Yuki. – ¡Siempre supe que ser una belleza traería muchos beneficios, como echarme al bolso a un millonario! –un aura brillante la rodea.

Alan se ríe con más ganas ante su descaro, al verla como viste y al notar donde trabaja se imaginó que es de un estatus más bajo que el de Neji, pensó que eso la hacía sentir inferior, pero la novia de su amigo es una descarada divertida.

- ¡¿Oíste eso Neji?! –exclama indignada Samanta, viendo como el castaño se muestra indiferente.

- Deja de hacerte la loca. –Neji le estira una mejilla sacándole lágrimas de dolor. –no serás mi amante. –Samanta sonríe con mofa. –serás mi esposa. –dice lo más serio que puede aguantándose la sonrisa burlona por andar ayudando a esa loca en sus payasadas, y Samanta borro su sonrisa.

Alan deja de reír y mira sorprendido a Neji, no pensó que fueran tan enserio.

- ¡Mejor aún! ¡Seré la dueña de tus quincenas, todo lo tuyo será mío y lo mío, mío! –el aura brillante que rodea a Yuki se amplió, no importa que su novio le siga jalando las mejillas.

- ¡Estás loco Neji! ¡¿Crees que tu familia permitirá que te cases con una aprovechada, descarada?!

- Eso no me parece Yuki, si lo mío será tuyo, lo tuyo también será mío. –Neji mira a su novia con seriedad fingida, ignorando a Samanta.

Samanta lo fulmina con la mirada y se muestra indignada por verse ignorada.

- No mi vido, lo mío solo es mío. –le dice con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

- Entonces lo mío será solo mío… y no te dejare en mi testamento. –le dice tajante.

- Eso no es justo, planeaba matarte nada más me pusieras en el testamento. –Yuki lo mira con expresión de circunstancia. –me quería convertir en la viuda negra, que mata a sus maridos para quedarse con su dinero, es mi sueño desde que tengo memoria.

- Pues ahora tu sueño se va al caño porque no pienso ponerte en mi testamento.

- ¡Eres cruel, le rompes los sueños a las mujeres! –exclama mártir.

- Eso te pasa por egoísta y no querer compartir lo tuyo. –Neji le muestra desdén, se siente un idiota por seguirle el juego, pero también se está divirtiendo, siempre con ella se divierte. –_me estoy convirtiendo en un completo idiota. –_aun al saber eso le gusto, es la primera vez que se divierte con alguien así, con alguien que lo hace feliz en todos los sentidos.

- ¡No Neji, no me rompas el sueño de ser la viuda negra! –Yuki lo abraza y llora de forma infantil en su pecho.

- Eso debiste pensar antes de ser egoísta. –Neji ladea su rostro a lado contrario, muy digno.

Samanta y Alan esta impresionada, hace rato que ambos notaron que solo es un juego entre ellos, un raro juego. Les sorprende de que alguien como Neji se esté portando así, el Neji que conocen no haría eso porque se le haría estúpido, te ignoraría y seguiría su camino, se dieron cuenta que solo hace eso con ella, no estaba ella y era el mismo Neji que ellos conocen, llego y cambio, incluso relajo su expresión, en especial cambio su mirada, se le ve más feliz.

- ¡Jum! –la rubia les dio la espalda y siguió su camino mostrándose muy digna.

Alan no queriendo ser mal tercio… en verdad como sabe que lo ignoraran mejor se fue, tomando el mismo camino que Samanta para ver si encuentra algún conocido con quien entretenerse.

- ¡Anda Neji, ponme en tu testamento y déjame ser la viuda negra!

Notando que los demás se fueron Neji se permitió sonreír con absoluta diversión, dejo su laptop alado y le tomo la cara, haciendo una mueca de asco al verla con mocos y lágrimas.

- Espero no me hayas manchado la ropa con esos mocos. –le dice con desagrado, soltándole la cara y sacando un pañuelo de su chamarra que coloco en la nariz de Yuki. –suena. –la pelinegra así lo hizo. –más que mi novia pareces mi hija.

- ¡Eres un enfermo Neji, te coges a tu hija! –Yuki lo mira como si fuera un monstruo.

- Eres tan estúpida. –Neji le toma nuevamente el rostro ya quitando toda clase de mocos de él y acerco su rostro al de ella.

- ¡No soy estúpida, tú eres un estúpido patán! –le dice berrinchuda.

- Y te tengo tan chiflada. –dice con falso pesar y Yuki le sonríe de forma socarrona, para después darle un beso de pico. –me gusto más el beso que marca territorio. –le dice con mofa. –deberías darme más, hay mucha lagartona aquí, ya que estas aquí enséñales quien es tu hombre. –le susurra mostrándose arrogante.

- Eso mismo pensé, hay que dejarles ver que mi hombre ya tiene mujer. –Yuki le sonríe con picardía, sentándose en sus piernas y pasándole los brazos por los hombros.

- Si, dales una lección. –susurra con diversión sobre sus labios.

Yuki mostrándose más divertida une sus labios con los de él, dándole un beso más intenso que el que le dio cuando llego. Tomándola de la cintura Neji la acerco más a él y respondió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Estos momentos con él la hacen muy feliz, y son tan especiales, le gusta conocer ese lado de Neji que juguetea con ella, que le sigue sus juegos, le gusta que juguetee también con ella y Brandon, que los cuida, que los haga sentir protegidos, que aconseje a Brandon, que riña a Brandon cuando se porta mal, que ayude a Brandon, a ella. Que quiera a Brandon por quererla a ella, que la mire como si fuera la mujer más hermosa y valiosa en el mundo, que la desee y la tome con tal intensidad que la haga sentir tan sensual, que la bese de tantas formas diferentes y cada una de ellas la haga sentir tantas cosas desde ternura, sentirse suya, deseada, amada, protegida…

Cuando el beso se rompe, Yuki abre sus ojos topándose con esa mirada que solo le dedica a ella, esa mirada que tanto ama y no lo pudo contener, mucho menos que salga del corazón:

- Te amo tanto Neji. –Yuki se acurruco con él, abrazándolo con tan fuerza como si temiera que desapareciera.

Neji se sonrojo completamente, la forma en que se lo dijo, como lo miro cuando se lo dijo le aloco el corazón de tal forma que sabe que ella lo oye y siente. El castaño la abrazo y escondió su cara en el cuello, ocultando su sonrojo de cualquier chismoso que este ahí, disfrutando el momento, el contacto.

- Te van a correr del trabajo por haberte escapado. –le dice suavemente sobre el cuello, mostrando algo de diversión.

- Pedí la salida inventando que me enferme del estómago… no sabía cuánto tardaría en marcar territorio. –le responde con diversión y Neji ríe sobre su cuello.

- En unos diez minutos tengo la última clase… si me esperas podríamos ir a comer cuando salga.

- ¡Te esperare! –exclama animada. –Neji… ¿podemos quedarnos así hasta que empiece tu clase?

- Solo espero no se me duerman las piernas. –le responde con diversión, apretando más el abrazo, sintiéndola acomodarse mejor con él.

- _Si cuando estaba en preparatoria y lo/a conocí me hubieran dicho que este/a es el hombre/mujer que amaría tanto y me haría así de feliz, no me lo hubiera creído y me hubiera reído en su cara._

Ante el su pensamiento los dos sonrieron divertidos, teniendo su cara escondida en el cuello del otro, disfrutando ese aroma que desprende el otro que les gusta tanto, en especial la cercanía del cuerpo del otro, tenerlo en sus brazos, agradecen que en Estados Unidos ver parejas así es de lo más normal que nadie las toma en cuenta, en Japón ya tendrían a varios ahí mirándolos, no dejándoles sentir la intimidad del momento.

**Continuará**

**aww... cositos, sn tan monos esos dos 3**

**la vdd esta muy reñido, quiero complacer tanto a las que quieren yaoi como a las que no, no se que hacer mmm...**

**en el siguiente capitulo ya sale toda la raza jajajajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias po sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	5. Animando una cena con los Hyuga

**Animando una cena con los Hyuga **

Hace tres meses que paso la boda de Naruto. Todo ese tiempo Yuki, Neji y Brandon lo tienen viviendo en Japón, en el departamento que el castaño compro.

Neji se hizo cargo de algunos negocios de su familia, Brandon está en el último año de instituto, y cuando se gradué hará el examen para la misma preparatoria en la que estuvieron su hermana y sus amigos. En cuanto Yuki está ayudando a Sakura con su imperio, haciéndose más millonarios con la ayuda de Naruto y Kiba, los cuatro tienen su dinero invertidos en muchos negocios en común, y quien mejor los maneja es Naruto, la meta de esos locos es conquistar el mundo y sus respectivas parejas piensan que lo conseguirán.

En una modesta cafetería se encuentran Naruto, Kiba, Sakura y Yuki desayunando.

- ¡Chicos felicítenme! –Naruto sonríe de forma zorruna y los tres lo miran curiosos. – ¡seré papá! –exclama enérgico, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

Yuki, Sakura y Kiba tienen los ojos muy abiertos, apenas se casaron y el rubio ya será papá.

- ¡Wau! ¡Felicidades hermano! –Kiba se pone de pie al igual que Naruto, choca su mano con la de él y lo jala dándole un abrazo de machos.

- Que rápido crecen. –Sakura se limpia falsas lágrimas mientras se pone de pie.

- Recuerdo cuando era un jovenzuelo idiota, ahora es un adulto con correa, idiota y será papi. –Yuki se pone de pie también limpiándose falsas lágrimas.

- ¡Ja, ja! –Naruto les da a ambas un abrazo de oso mientras Kiba ríe divertido.

- Felicidades. –Sakura le sonríe con sinceridad.

- Te vez muy feliz. –Yuki sonríe de oreja a oreja, y Naruto aprieta más el abrazo.

- Lo estoy. –sin borrar su gran sonrisa rompe el abrazo y los cuatro se vuelven a sentar. –enserio que lo estoy… cuando pienso en el pasado, el adolecente rebelde y travieso que era, lo promiscuo que era y que ahora soy un hombre felizmente casado, de una sola mujer, que pronto será padre es como de locos… simplemente puedo decir ¡wau! –Naruto ríe sin saber porque, como lleva haciéndolo desde que se enteró de la noticia.

Sus amigos contagiados ríen también, se ve tan feliz.

- ¿Cuántos meses tiene Hinata? –pregunta curiosa Sakura.

- Tres, al parecer y haciendo cuentas la preñe la noche de bodas.

- ¡Es todo matador! –Kiba le palmea la espalda viéndose divertido, haciendo reír más a Naruto.

- No mientas, tiene cuatro y te casaste porque la preñaste. –le dice burlona Yuki.

- ¡Eso no es verdad, de veras! –exclama ofendido.

- Admítelo, te casaste porque la preñaste. –Sakura le sonríe juguetona.

- ¡Que no!

- Ya, hagamos que te creemos. –dicen ambas con burla y Kiba ríe entre dientes.

- Si hubiera sido así saben que se los diría. –les dice ofendido. –además ustedes no tienen derecho de molestarme, aún tengo pesadillas con su bromita en mi despedida de soltero. –Naruto las mira rencoroso, aún recuerda los manoseos de esos travesti y le dan escalofríos, Sasori le contó cómo le arruinaron las stripper.

- Salió mejor de lo que pensé. –Sakura choca su mano derecha con la de Yuki.

- Desgraciadas, por su culpa estoy tan traumado que hay noches que despierto llorando, lo bueno es que mi Hinata-chan me consuela. –les dice berrinchudo y Kiba no sabe si reírse o sentir lastima, es que lo entiende, vio como manosearon al rubio, fue el más perjudicado de la broma.

- No iba a dejar stripper le bailen y coqueteen a mi Sasuke, después se enamoran de él al ver lo sexy y hermoso que es y me lo querrán robar. –dice sombría Sakura.

- Pobre, esta ciega. –le susurra Yuki a Kiba solo para que él la oiga y soltó la carcajada.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan nadie se enamorara del teme, eres la única tarada que lo hizo. –Naruto le sonríe de oreja a oreja y Sakura le estrella un plato en la cara, haciendo que los vidrios se le entierren en esta y le salgan chorros de sangre.

La mesera que pasaba alado de Naruto al ver eso se desmayó. Kiba y Yuki soltaron la carcajada.

- Enserio Sakura-chan en el rostro no que vivo de mi público. –le dice llorando mientras se limpia la cara con una servilleta.

- ¿Y cuando se enteraron del embarazo? –pregunta curioso Kiba mientras dirige una galleta a su boca.

- Ayer y al instante quise contárselos a ustedes, por cierto Yuki no le digas a Neji, o si se lo dices dile que guarde el secreto, queremos decírselo a toda su familia el viernes, planearemos una cena con todos juntos. –el rubio le sonríe a su amiga que asintió.

- ¿Quién lo diría? Naruto y Yuki terminaran siendo primos políticos. –Kiba sonríe con diversión.

- La ventaja es que no me aburro en las fiestas familiares. Los Hyuga son unos amargados y con Yuki puedo hacer travesuras. –Naruto les guiña un ojo y Yuki ríe entre dientes, sus suegros no los soportan, de hecho los únicos que los quieren de esa familia son Hinata y Neji.

- Enserio si me hubieran dicho esto en la preparatoria no me lo hubiera creído, menos si me dicen que veré a una Yuki melosa y amorosa con alguien. Cuando están juntos se la pasan pegados. –Sakura hace mueca de asco.

- Es que Neji es tan abrazable y besable que solo quiero mimarlo. –dice melosa y sus amigos la miran como si fuera una ciega de por vida.

- Hablas como si fuera un osito de peluche. –comenta Naruto y al instante los tres sueltan la carcajada al imaginarse a un oso de peluche con la cara de Neji.

- Que malditos. –Yuki los mira rencorosa, pero al siguiente segundo soltó la carcajada también, se lo imagino, lo admite.

Estuvieron riéndose por un rato más que casi lloran de la risa, sino es que se orinan.

- Me dolió mi pansa. –Sakura se soba la tripa con una mano mientras con la otra se limpia las lágrimas.

- Y a mí. –Yuki divertida se limpia sus lágrimas también.

- Me imagine al oso con su cara de enojado. –comenta Naruto.

- No sigas que me lo imaginare y me reiré de nuevo. –Kiba se muestra divertido, sobándose la tripa. –mejor cuéntanos como te diste cuenta o se dieron cuenta del embarazo.

- ¿Te has fijado? Kiba parece comadre chismosa emocionada porque su comadre está preñada. –le "susurra" Yuki a Sakura.

- Lo sé, lo mismo note. –le responde en un "susurro" Sakura.

- Oigan. –el par de varones las miran con ojos entrecerrados.

- Anda, anda comadre, cuéntanos como se dieron cuenta. –lo anima Sakura a que cuenta.

- Solo porque me emociono al contarlo se los platicare. –dice muy digno el rubio. –todo empezó con los síntomas. El primer mes Hinata-chan empezó con mucho sueño o se mareaba constantemente, eso no lo sabía yo o la hubiera llevado con el mejor doctor del mundo. La canija me lo oculto, ya después me lo contó o más bien ayer me lo contó. –Naruto asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo y a Sakura y Kiba les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, en cuanto Yuki frunció el ceño. –tenia retraso y Hinata-chan ya comenzaba a sospechar, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, así que espero que pasara el tiempo, entonces…

* * *

><p>En la habitación que Yuki comparte con Neji se encuentra la pelinegra solo vistiendo unas bragas y un sostén en juego color blanco con las caritas de Pikachu adornándolo. Neji solo viste un pantalón que esta desabrochado, él se encuentra encima de la pelinegra besándola de forma apasionada, acariciándola, desnudándola en el proceso.<p>

- Adoro tu infantil guardarropa de lencería. –le dice burlón, bajo en un camino de besos y ahora le besa el escote de sus senos.

- Admítelo Hyuga, te excitas cada que vez en una tienda de lencería bragas y sostenes con dibujos infantiles. –le dice juguetona, acariciándole el cabello.

- Si, y me siento un jodido enfermo por eso. –confiesa sin dejar de darle besos en los pechos. –es tu culpa.

- Me declaro culpable. –Yuki ríe con diversión, pero de pronto su sonrisa se borra. –Neji… creo que estoy embarazada. –le dice seria, haciendo que el castaño se detenga de golpe y alce su rostro sorprendido para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿No es otra de tus bromas? –pregunta serio, recordando que ya le hizo una así, pero por más que espero ella no se rio como aquella vez y le mantuvo la mirada, analizando, esperando una reacción, está en una especie de shock.

Neji se dejó caer boca arriba a su lado y coloco su brazo derecho por su frente, analizando la situación, tienen casi cuatro años haciéndolo y casi diario, y es la primera vez que pasa esto, Yuki se cuidaba.

- Pensé tomabas pastillas. –le dice tranquilo y serio, mirándola de reojo.

- Lo hago. –Yuki frunce el ceño. –así que no sé qué paso… digo, creo que lo estoy, no estoy segura. He tenido un retraso, es normal, pero ya es un mes, no me había pasado de tanto tiempo, quince días era lo mucho… por cierto; Hinata está embarazada –Yuki lo mira de reojo y Neji ensancha los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Lo está?

- Si, bueno, a ti te darán la noticia junto con los demás Hyuga el fin de semana. Naruto nos dio la noticia a mí, a Sakura y Kiba hoy que almorzamos juntos, así que guarda el secreto de tus parientes con ojos raros. –Neji la fulmina con la mirada. –ya sabes que en ti se ven sexy, en ellos se ven raro. –Yuki le sonríe como niña buena pero el castaño sigue afilando su mirada. –Bueno… Naruto nos echó un rollo de cómo se enteraron que Hinata está embarazada, y algunos síntomas los he tenido. –prefirió seguir con el tema antes de que se enoje más por llamar rara a la familia de su novio, pero no la culpen, ella pensó que solo Hinata y Neji los tenían, pero cuando conoció a toda la familia de su novio en la boda de su amigo y él los presento con todos pensó que era una familia de ciegos. – ¿crees que si estoy embarazada, nuestro hijo tenga ojos de ciegos como todos en tu familia? –pregunta preocupada.

- Al grano Yuki, dime tus síntomas. –ordena teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- Enserio me preocupa, ósea se podría parecer a ti, incluso tener tu cabello, sería tan mono, pero daría miedo si sale con ojos de ciego, mejor que saque los míos. –Yuki se muestra acongojada.

- Yuki. –le dice con advertencia, marcándose más el tic.

- Ya. –Yuki suspira con pesadez, si tiene suerte y siempre la ha tenido su hijo no sale con ojos de ciego. –estos días me ha dado mucho sueño y me he mareado de la nada, esos son dos de los síntomas que dijo Naruto que tenía Hinata. Y mi retraso es otro.

Neji suspiro y poso su vista en el techo, la idea de ser padre no le molesta, cuidando a Yuki y a Brandon le hace sentir que está listo para ello, no se lo esperaba, de hecho él había pensado primero casarse con ella, después formar una familia, empezar con el primer hijo un año después del matrimonio, planear mejor las cosas, tener una casa cuando ya estén listos para tenerlo, no fue planeado, pero no le molesta, ciertamente al principio le sorprendió pero la idea lo hace feliz, un hijo de él y ella, una pequeña sonrisa adorna su rostro, aún no están seguros, no debe ilusionarse.

Yuki lo mira, esperando que diga algo, sabe que está analizando la situación, pero lo que la alivia es no haber visto enojo en ningún momento, bueno, solo cuando hablo de los ojos de su familia, pero siempre se enoja por eso, ella sospecha que seguro sufrió bullying y lo traumo.

Neji volteo todo su cuerpo hacia ella, quedando de costado en la cama.

- Es muy tarde para hacerte unos análisis ahorita… ¿quieres que vaya a la farmacia y compre una prueba? Mañana a primera hora podríamos ir a la clínica o con tu ginecóloga a que te hagas unos análisis.

Yuki quiso llorar como una mujer cursi al ver su mirada, la mira con tanta ternura, la ha mirado enternecido, pero nunca al extremo de ahorita. ¡Y como le hablo!, su tono de voz fue de lo más dulce, no pensó que Neji tuviera ese nivel de ternura.

- Una prueba de farmacia nos sacara de dudas, la de la clínica nos confirmara tu embarazo si es que lo estas. –Neji posa una mano en el plano vientre y lo acaricia.

Ahora si Yuki lloro, asustándolo.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Te lastime? –Neji aleja su mano asustado, pensó la acariciaba pero tal vez le apretó, es brusco sin darse cuenta muchas veces, cosa que tendrá que controlar más.

- ¡Eres tan tierno, ahora sí quiero estar embarazada para ver más de Neji súper dulce! –Yuki lo abraza melosa, llorando como una mocosa.

- ¿Ah? –Neji sonrojado pone sus manos en la cintura de ella con absoluto cuidado.

- ¡Cómprame esa prueba y si sale negativa me follas hasta que quede preñada, pero yo quiero más de Neji súper tierno! –Lloriquea con más ganas y a Neji le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Neji la aleja un poco de él para verla al rostro, y hace una mueca al verla con mocos, por lo que tomo la blusa de Yuki que había aventado sobre el buro y le limpio los mocos.

- Suena. –ordena y Yuki así lo hace.

- Si tu novio no te limpia los mocos no te ama. –dice como niña pequeña después de que se los limpiaran.

- Eres una tonta. –Neji no puede evitar reír divertido y Yuki ríe también. –iré por esa prueba. –el castaño le da un beso suave en los labios para después ponerse de pie.

- Neji ¿no la traes parada?, la sentía cuando me besuqueabas los pechos. –Yuki lo mira, apoyando su codo en el colchón y mejilla en la mano, mientras lo mira abrocharse los pantalones y colocarse el cinturón.

- Con la noticia, tus comentarios sobre los ojos de mi familia, y que dejáramos que se enfriaran las cosas en lo que hablábamos me la bajo. –comenta mientras recoge la camisa y la mira, pero al verla muy arrugada la avienta al suelo y camina al ropero para sacar una playera, solo ira a la farmacia que está más cerca e ira en el automóvil.

Yuki ríe entre dientes al notar que no la mira mientras se cambia, habla o busca una playera, sabe que no lo hace para no excitarse de nuevo al verla en interiores, lo que significa que en verdad quiere ir por esa prueba.

- No tardo. –Neji sale de la habitación nada más término de ponerse la playera.

Yuki posa su mirada en el buro sonriendo con mofa al ver ahí la cartera de su novio.

- Tres, dos, uno…

Nada más término de contar la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un apurado Neji caminar hacia ella, tomando la cartera y guardándosela.

- Ya vengo. –se inclina y le da un beso de pico para después salir corriendo.

Nada más la puerta de la habitación se cerró y Yuki soltó la carcajada, se veía tan mono.

* * *

><p>En el baño que está en la habitación esta Yuki solo llevando el sostén, con sus bragas abajo y ella sentada en el retrete de la forma conocida como "de aguilita" mientras mete su mano que sostiene las tres pruebas que le compro Neji en medio de sus piernas. El castaño quería estar seguro, así que compro tres.<p>

Yuki mira el techo mientras orina, cuando termino se pone de pie y se sube las bragas, camina al fregadero, tapa las tres pruebas, de la parte donde se mojó de pipi, se lava muy bien las manos.

De lo más tranquila sale del baño viendo a Neji recostado en la cama con la televisión prendida, aunque no parece que le esté poniendo atención, está segura que oculta lo nervioso que esta, o lo intenta.

- ¿Ya? –pregunta al verla.

- Tenemos que esperas cinco minutos. –Yuki alza las pruebas y le guiña un ojo.

Neji abre las piernas y le palmea el colchón en medio de ellas para que se siente. Yuki se sube a la cama de rodillas y se acerca, se acomoda, recargando su espalda en el torso de él y coloca las pruebas en el buro, mientras Neji le pasa el brazo por la cintura.

- Neji, la traes dura. –Yuki lo mira sobre su hombro al sentir la erección de su novio chocar contra su espalda.

- Culpa a los Pikachu. –le dice entre dientes.

- ¡¿Eres zoófilo?! –exclama aterrada, con voz de circunstancia. – ¡¿ahora me saldrás con que vives en el pueblo paleta y tu sueño es ser un maestro pokemón?! –Yuki comienza a llorar de forma dramática.

- No seas ridícula, sabes que hablo de tu ropa interior. –Neji comienza a besarle el cuello y mete sus manos dentro del sostén, masajeándole los senos. –me calienta verte en interiores…

- Te calienta verme desnuda, en interiores, te calientas por todo. –le dice divertida, ladeando su cuello a un lado para que tenga más acceso con sus besos, jadeando al sentir como le soba los pechos. –eres como un adolecente.

- Para que te des cuenta como me tienes. –Neji gruñe ronco al sentir como se le ponen duros los pezones, pero se detuvo de golpe y saco las manos.

- ¿Qué? –Yuki lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro.

- Si seguimos no paramos, necesitamos saber lo que saldrá en la prueba.

- Pero apenas han pasado dos minutos, necesitamos entretenernos con algo. –Yuki voltea hacia él, quedando de rodillas en medio de sus piernas. –¿Te la chupo mientras esperamos?

- Yuki no quiero recordar el día que me entere que esperas a mi primer hijo me la estas chupando mientras miro la prueba.

- ¿Por qué no? Será un recuerdo muy peculiar…

- Aja, que seguro se lo contaras a nuestro hijo cuando te pregunte como nos enteramos de que lo esperamos. –Neji entrecierra los ojos, solo espera salvar a su hijo antes de que ella lo eche a perder como a Brandon, si es niña la mete a un convento.

- ¿Qué niño pregunta eso? –pregunta como si fuera la cosa más ridícula.

- Todos los niños son un saco de preguntas y salen con más incoherencias que tu… no, creo que exagere, eres la reina de las incoherencias. –Neji suspira con pesadez.

- Bueno, si nuestro hijo pregunta eso, le diré que cuando supimos que estaba embarazada yo estaba muy húmeda al ver la verga de su padre parada y por fuera. –Yuki le baja el pantalón liberando su erección.

- ¡Yuki! –Neji sonrojado la fulmina con la mirada, su hijo se traumara con eso.

- Oh, ya pasaron los cinco minutos. –ignorándolo Yuki toma las pruebas y las mira.

Neji la mira ansioso por su respuesta. Yuki alza la mirada.

- ¡Serás papá! –exclama echándose a sus brazos, se siente muy extraña, feliz porque espera un hijo de él, asustada por la idea, no cree ser buena madre, entre otras sensaciones.

Neji respondió el abrazo, tiene tantos sentimientos e inexplicables, a la vez tiene mucho miedo, él es muy brusco cuando se enoja, es brusco en el sexo, podría hacerle daño al bebé y más daño a ella, teme no ser buen padre, no es un adolecente, ya es un adulto, tiene la madurez y el dinero, pero eso no lo es todo, teme decepcionarla, tiene mucho miedo a todo, pero a la vez se siente muy feliz, la mujer que ama está esperando un hijo de él.

Yuki se alejó un poco solo para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarle los labios, lo necesita, necesita sentirlo, que la tome, necesita sentir como la ama cuando le hace el amor.

Neji le respondió el beso, pero cuando ella lo intensifico Neji intento romperlo pero cada que separa el rostro ella une el suyo.

- Yuki… nena… pa… paremos… podría… yo… dañar… bebé. –dice con algo de dificultad ya que ella no deja de besarlo.

- No pasara nada. –Yuki le sonríe sobre sus labios. –tu jamás harás nada que nos dañe, sé que tendrás cuidado. Además hemos follado todos los días y esta mañana, y el bebé sigue bien, yo sigo bien. Y ahora solo necesito que el padre de mi hijo me haga el amor, necesito que me ame con sus caricias y besos.

Neji sintiéndose más seguro, sabiendo que ella lo necesita así, cierra sus ojos y une sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave y apasionado. Yuki poso sus brazos sobre sus hombros y Neji llevo sus manos a los glúteos de ella, acercándolo a él, apretándolos entre sus manos.

* * *

><p>En la cocina se encuentran Yuki y Brandon haciendo el desayuno, en estos meses el chico se ha puesto más apuesto y ha crecido, incluso ya es más alto que su hermana.<p>

Brandon lleva puesto el uniforme del instituto. Yuki viste unos jeans celestes, ceñidos y una blusa de tirantes color blanca que se le ciñe al cuerpo, su cabello lo trae suelto.

- Yuki, ya hice la cita en la clínica, es en dos horas, e iré contigo, de ahí me pasare a la oficina. –le informa Neji entrando a la cocina con el celular en manos.

Neji lleva puesto un traje negro, una camisa blanca y la corbata verde menta la trae colgando en el cuello, con el cuello de la camisa alzado, donde aún no se la acomoda.

- ¿Clínica? ¿Estás enferma? –Brandon mira preocupado a su hermana.

- No. –Yuki le sonríe de oreja a oreja. – ¡serás tío otouto!

Brandon ensancha los ojos sorprendido, no se lo esperaba, vale que cogen como conejos, pero siempre lo han hecho y hasta ahora nada.

- ¡Yata! –exclama feliz, alzando los brazos. – ¡felicidades! –Brandon le da un fuerte abrazo de oso, alzándola y Yuki ríe divertida.

- Oye no seas tan brusco, podrías lastimarla. –le advierte Neji serio.

Ignorándolo Brandon suelta a su hermana, y abraza a Neji, sorprendiéndolo.

- Felicidades Neji-nii. –Brandon le sonríe ampliamente cuando se separa de él y Neji le sonríe levemente. – ¡genial, seré tío! ¡Le enseñare muchas cosas! –a Neji se le sombreo la frente de negro, con Brandon y Yuki enseñándole cosas a su hijo ya estuvo que ira por el mal camino. – ¡le mandare un correo a Gaara-nii, seguro se pondrá feliz, que lastima que este en Egipto, me hubiera gustado decírselo en persona! –Brandon sale corriendo de la cocina.

- Se emocionó mucho. –Yuki camina hacia Neji y toma cada extremo de la corbata para hacerle el nudo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? –Neji la mira serio.

- ¡Eres tan mono! –Yuki se pone de puntitas y le da un beso de pico. –estoy tan buena como el desayuno que hemos hecho. –Yuki le guiña un ojo.

- Entonces no estas nada bien, vamos al hospital. –una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro.

- Que grosero. –Yuki hace un puchero mostrándose indignada y Neji sonriendo divertido le da un beso de pico.

- Sabes que como sepa me lo como. –le dice con mofa.

- He ido mejorando. –le responde indignada.

- Am… es mejor que le dejes esas tareas a la empleada doméstica, ya sabes, no quiero que te intoxiques con tu comida y pongas en peligro a nuestro hijo. –comenta falsamente preocupado.

- Hyuga, tengo tu vida en mis manos, aprieto más este nudo y te ahorco. –le dice amenazante, pero sus ojos muestran diversión.

- Vaya, me quieren matar por decir la verdad. –Neji ríe con diversión, desde que esta con ella ríe mucho, incluso sus amigos; aquellos que conoce desde la secundaria lo miran raro desde que regreso a Japón por eso. –lo tuyo no es la cocina, ni las labores de la casa, lo bueno es que te puedo dar el lujo de tener empleada doméstica, así que mejor sigue con tus estafas o intento de dominación mundial con los locos de tus amigos. –una sonrisa de burla adorna su rostro.

- Eres un maldito. –Yuki le saca la lengua y Neji la tomo entre sus labios a la vez que la toma de la cintura y la acerca a él, dándole un profundo beso que ella respondió rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

* * *

><p>En el automóvil están Neji y Yuki, la segunda llorando como una mocosa de cinco años mientras sostiene la ecografía. Neji la mira entre exasperado y preocupado, no sabe qué le pasa.<p>

- Yuki, ¿por qué cojones estas llorando desde que salimos? –le dice ya harto, no sabe qué hacer si no sabe porque llora.

- ¡Mi hijo aun no nace y soy una mala mami!

- ¿Ah? –Neji alza ambas cejas. – ¿Por qué llegaste a esa conclusión?

- ¡Porque no puedo ver a mi bebé, incluso tú lo viste, pero yo nada, solo veo manchitas!

Si pudiera, Neji hubiera caído estilo anime, tomando un pañuelo le voltea con su mano libre el rostro, tomándola de la barbilla y le pone el pañuelo en la nariz.

- Suena. –ordena tranquilo y Yuki así lo hace.

Envuelve el pañuelo y lo pone en el tablero, ya de rato lo tira.

- Sino lo viste, ¿por qué le dijiste a la doctora que si?

- Porque no quería quedar como la mala madre que no distingue a su hijo. –Yuki gimotea y le hace un puchero que a Neji le dan ganas de violarla, pero se contiene porque se le hace tarde para el trabajo y hoy tiene una junta.

- Vemos. –Neji le quita la ecografía. –aún es muy pequeño, tienes apenas un mes y medio, así que es más difícil de ver. Eso no te hace mala madre, ya que el eco es confuso. –la pelinegra asintió, gimoteando más. —_lo que te hará mala madre será como lo educaras—_Neji se contuvo por decirle eso ya que si lo dice hará su berrinche otra vez y se le está haciendo tarde. –Mira, este es nuestro bebé, esa manchita que parece maní. –le informe apuntándolo de una forma que ella lo divise bien.

Yuki entrecierra los ojos, y acerca más su rostro para verlo mejor.

- ¿Lo viste?

- ¡Si, gracias! –Yuki lo abraza y Neji sonríe divertido.

Esto es una de las cosas por las que lo ama tanto, ella puede ser infantil, inmadura o portarse como una mocosa, y él siempre la consiente más, no se molesta porque ella sea así. Hace tiempo se dio cuenta que con Suigetsu no podía portarse así, al ser él muy inmaduro ella tenía que ser la madura de la relación, lo de ellos no hubiera funcionado a largo plazo, ya que a ella le gusta ser la inmadura de la relación, tener a alguien que la trate como Neji cuando ella es así, es por eso que ahora está segura que Neji es con quien quiere estar toda la vida y formar una familia.

Yuki toma la ecografía y corta uno de las capturas, ya que le dieron varias y se la da a Neji.

- La primera foto de nuestro hijo, consérvala. –Yuki le sonríe ampliamente y Neji sonriéndole levemente la toma y la guarda en su cartera.

- Eres única. –el castaño se inclina para besarla.

- Lo sé. –responde arrogante sobre sus labios antes de que sean sellados por un suave y apasionado beso.

- ¿Te llevo al departamento? –pregunta al cortar el beso, poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad para después acomodarse y ponerse el suyo.

- No, llévame al de Sakura, le quiero decir que será tía.

- Con el tío, los tíos adoptivos y la madre que se carga mi hijo tendrá suerte si no se echa a perder. –comenta resignado, soltando un profundo suspiro.

- Eres un grosero. –Yuki le da un golpe en el brazo, sacándole una risa y Yuki lo mira divertida, le encanta verlo reír y desde que esta con ella ríe con más frecuencia entre más están juntos, eso la hace inmensamente feliz.

* * *

><p>Neji se estaciono frente al edificio de elegantes departamentos donde vive Sakura con Sasuke.<p>

- No hagas loqueras, cuídate mucho por favor Yuki… ya no puedes hacer las mismas cosas que antes. –le advierte Neji y Yuki roda los ojos.

- Me cuidare. –asegura dándole un beso de pico y sin más sale del automóvil y se va al edificio casi corriendo.

- ¡No corras! –le grita furioso pero esta lo ignoro. –Me sacara muchas canas verdes. –frustrado se pasa una mano por la cara.

* * *

><p>Sasuke termino hace dos años su carrera de medicina, ahora trabaja en un hospital mientras estudia su especialidad, quiere ser cirujano. Este es su día libre, no tiene trabajo ni tampoco clases.<p>

El pelinegro se encuentra sentado en uno de los sillones que están en la sala de su departamento, teniendo los pies encima de la mesa. Viste unos jeans negros y una playera roja con algunas letras negras. Cubriendo sus ojos trae unos anteojos de armazón delgado, cuadrado y elegante, haciéndolo ver más sexy e intelectual. Desde que entro a la universidad los usa para leer, ya que es una carrera donde lees mucho y descubrió que tiene vista cansada, aunque sus amigos se burlan mucho diciéndole que es un castigo por molestar a los chicos con gafas cuando era un adolescente.

El pelinegro está leyendo un grueso libro de medicina de un tema que verán la siguiente semana, pero tiene que tener una idea del tema cuando se lo expliquen.

Al oír unos pasos mira de reojo viendo a su sensual novia solo vistiendo unos bóxer femeninos y una playera de él, con el cabello suelto, la floja se acaba de levantar, como ella va al trabajo cuando quiere, a la hora que quiere, ya que tiene un montón de gatos haciendo sus cosas, en especial a Takeshi, ella no se preocupa por cumplir un horario, cuando la necesitan solo la llaman por teléfono aun así llega cuando le da la gana.

Sasuke sigue con la mirada a su novia que entro a la cocina, seguro para buscar algo para desayunar, o más bien le miro el culo hasta que se perdió en el pasillo que lleva a la cocina.

Una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro, cierra el libro marcando la página donde se quedó, se pone de pie y toma el mismo camino que su chica.

* * *

><p>Sakura está frente al refrigerador buscando esos pastelillos que le encantan para desayunar.<p>

- Están más abajo, atrás de las sobras de anoche. –le susurra sensual y ronco Sasuke en el oído al momento que la toma de las caderas y pega su cuerpo al de ella.

- Más abajo ¿ah? –pregunta coqueta.

Sakura se inclina pegando más su culo a la entrepierna de Sasuke, que gruño sintiendo como su pene se comienza a poner erecto, afirma más el agarre en la cadera y restriega su sexo con ese glorioso culo, que tanto adora.

El timbre sonó, y lo hubieran ignorado de no ser porque quien lo toca dejo el dedo pegado.

- ¡Mierda! –grita Sasuke enfurecido.

- Seguro es Yuki, no se ira hasta que le abra. –Sakura tiene una vena hinchada en la frente, esto prometía ser una mañana muy placentera, como se acerca la época de exámenes para Sasuke no tienen mucho tiempo para disfrutarse, así es en esas fechas y ahora que lo tiene viene Yuki y lo caga.

- O es Naruto, o Kiba, hacen lo mismo. –dice entre dientes, los quiere matar. –vete a cambiar, si es uno de esos dos ni en sus sueños te verás así… yo abro. –Sasuke se separa de ella y se acomoda la erección para que no se note. –si es uno de ellos lo despachas rápido, te quiero en la cama. –más enojado da media vuelta y sale de la cocina.

- Sexo con Sasuke estando enojado… será un día prometedor. –Sakura sonríe pervertida y no se va a cambiar si es uno de los chicos Sasuke se enojara más porque la verán así, además que será posesivo y celoso cuando se la folle, de solo imaginarse como será lo que viene se excito.

De lo más emocionada saca esos pastelillos, necesita energía para lo que viene.

* * *

><p>Sasuke fulmina con la mirada a Yuki que le sonríe amigable.<p>

- Te odio. –le dice lleno de rencor.

- ¡Aww, siempre tan lindo! –le responde melosa. – ¿Y Sakura?

- ¡Sakura, te busca tu estúpida amiga! –grita sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a Yuki.

- Venga… a que te interrumpí cuando estabas por follar. –le dice burlona.

- ¡Dile que estoy en la cocina!—se oye que grita Sakura.

- Que genio me resultaste. –le dice Sasuke afilando más su mirada y haciéndose un paso atrás para que pase. – ¡Cuando llegues a la habitación veras como te va por no irte a cambiar, agradece que fue la loca y no los pendejos! –grita Sasuke hacia la cocina, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

De lo más tranquila Yuki camina hacia la cocina, mostrándose divertida. Sasuke a grandes zancadas va hacia donde está el libro, lo toma y se dirige a la habitación, ahí esperara a su novia y la castigara como es debido.

Yuki entra a la cocina viendo a Sakura sentada en la barra comiendo pastelillos.

- ¿Quieres?

Yuki asintió y se acercó cautelosa para tomar uno, no le vaya a dar un putazo por interrumpirla, pero para su buena suerte no le pego.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estas enojada porque te interrumpí? –Yuki la mira cautelosa, a lo mejor viene una patada voladora.

- De hecho estoy satisfecha de que hayas venido, gracias a eso Sasuke será más tigre en la cama. –Sakura ronronea y Yuki asintió con compresión. –así que me tardare un poco en despacharte para que se enoje más y me dé más duro. –una sonrisa pervertida adorna su rostro.

- A lo que me truje. –Yuki le sonríe de oreja a oreja a Sakura. – ¡serás tía!

- ¡¿Gaa-chan embarazo a una lagartona en Egipto?! –pregunta sombría, le sacara el bastardo a la lagartona y la matara por aprovecharse de su inocente hermano.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? –Yuki le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca y la mira incrédula.

- Porque tú lo sabes todo, eres como google, además tú hermano y mi hermano se cuentan todo, seguro leíste uno de sus correos donde le contó que será papá y como buena amiga viniste a decírmelo. –cada segundo que pasa Sakura se ve más espeluznante.

- Lamento decepcionarte pero no mataras a ninguna lagartona y no le podrás sacar a su bastardo, lo siento, sé que deseabas hacerlo. –le dice con lamento Yuki y Sakura la mira más tétrica porque le quiera impedir eso. –es que no hay lagartona… aun, ni hijo bastardo. –Yuki asintió dándose la razón. –la que va a tener el bebé soy yo y antes que te montes tu telenovela no es de mi belleza divina, es de Neji. –Yuki le sonríe divertida al verle la cara. –¡tengo un mes y medio de embarazo!

- ¡Tú también! –exclama sorprendida. –primero Naruto y ahora tú.

- Solo que Naruto será un mes y medio padre antes que yo madre. –Yuki se soba la barbilla pensativa.

Sakura parpadea.

- ¡Seré tía! –la peli-rosa se lanza hacia Yuki y la abraza. –felicidades, no me lo esperaba, menos de ti, no te veo como madre. –dice al separarse

- Ni yo tampoco, y la verdad me da miedo. –Yuki frunce el ceño. –pero Neji esta tan feliz que me hace sentirme más segura, anda muy protector.

- ¿Mas? –Sakura se muestra incrédula. – ¿y como te enteraste? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Lo sospeche ayer que Naruto dijo algunos síntomas de Hinata. –Yuki le da una mordida a su pastelillo. –aunque tenía mis sospechillas antes, tenía mucho tiempo de retraso, más de lo normal. Le dije a Neji mis sospechas y fue por una prueba de farmacia. Y hoy me lo confirmaron en la clínica. –Yuki saca de entre su ropa las ecografías. .— ¡te presento a tu sobrino! –Yuki le enseña la ecografía.

Sakura la mira, entrecierra los ojos, se mueve el lente de contacto acomodándoselo según ella, y después comienza a llorar como mocosa de cinco años.

- ¡Soy una mala tía, no veo a mi sobrino!

- Claro que no comadre, solo que está muy pequeño. –le dice de forma sabionda. –mira, mi hijo, tu sobrino es esta manchita que parece maní. –le dice más sabionda, apuntándolo de una forma que ella lo vea, así como le hizo Neji— ¿lo vez?

Un aura brillante rodeo a Sakura que asintió, ya vio a su sobrino.

- Por cierto no le digas nada a Naruto ni a Kiba que luego se lo diré, y le quiero quitar el protagónico en la cena del viernes. –le dice traviesa y Sakura sonríe de la misma forma.

- ¡Espera! Tú serás madre, Naruto será padre… ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Kiba siendo padre?… ¿y yo que? –Sakura frunce el ceño, es injusto, nadie le gana a ella, menos ellos.

- Pues si no te das prisa Kiba te ganara. –Yuki le sonríe burlona.

- Eso sí que no. –Sakura brinca de la barra y sale de la cocina. – ¡cierra la puerta al salir! –oye que le grita y Yuki amplía su sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

><p>Decir que Sasuke está furioso es poco, el pelinegro está impaciente, le dijo que la despachara pronto. Ni se concentra ya en el libro, lo ha dejado en el buro junto con sus gafas, esta recostado en la cama, con brazos cruzados, expresión psicópata y aura sombría rodeándolo, mirando la puerta esperando que entre Sakura para violarla.<p>

La puerta se abre pero su furia se apagó al ver a su novia con expresión decidida y más psicópata que la de él.

- _¡Joder! ¿Qué hice?... no recuerdo haber hecho nada que la haga enojar, juro que rechace a esa loca que se me declaro, es más, ni la mire… seguro Yuki le lavo el cerebro en mi contra para joderme. –_Sasuke frunce el ceño. –Sakura, amor yo no…

- ¡Quiero un hijo! –ordena comenzando a desnudarse.

- ¿Ah?

- ¡Lo quiero y tú me lo vas a dar!

- ¿Ah?

- ¡Yuki y Naruto tendrán un hijo, yo también quiero uno y lo que quiero lo consigo! –Sakura termino de desnudarse.

- ¿Ah? –sí, parece un idiota nada más diciendo eso y con su expresión ni se diga pero es lo único que puede decir.

- Prepárate Uchiha, porque haré que me la metas casi hasta el fondo para que me hagas un hijo. –Sakura se relame los labios con sensualidad y camina hacia él de forma provocativa, embobándolo.

Bueno, si su Sakura quiere un hijo, él se lo dará, total, siempre le cumple sus caprichos. Es ella con la que quiere formar una familia, con la que quiere vivir toda su vida, con la que piensa casarse, claro, ella aún no sabe que sigue planeando como pedírselo, pero si ella quiere un hijo antes que se casen él se lo dará, la idea lo emociona.

- Vamos nena, ven por tu esperma ganador. –Sasuke le sonríe divertido, acomodándose mejor en la cama, cruzando sus brazos atrás de su nuca.

Sakura sonríe satisfecha, ella siempre tiene lo que quiere y si quiere un esperma ganador ahora lo tendrá porque lo tendrá.

- _Igual creo que es tiempo de que Sasuke pague lo que me hizo en la preparatoria con el proyecto de los bebés. –_Sakura se sube encima de Sasuke y le besa los labios de forma apasionada, fogosa y muy intensa.

Sasuke la tomo de las caderas y le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad.

* * *

><p>Es un jueves en la noche y Yuki junto con su hermano están sentados en el sillón de la sala viendo la televisión. Si fuera viernes Brandon no estaría ahí, ese niño se va de fiesta todo el fin de semana completo.<p>

Neji entra a la sala vistiendo unos jeans azules, una playera negra que se le ciñe al cuerpo y con su celular en la oreja.

- ¡Joder, que ya voy, deja de joder Sasori! –grita furioso, cortando la llamada haciendo que el par de chicos lo volteen a ver.

- ¡Grr!... te ves tan sexy con esa playera. –Yuki le sonríe con picardía y Neji le sonríe de forma torcida.

- Cuidado y te ligas a una tía… ponle el cuerno a mi hermana y te meto un pie en el culo. –le dice juguetón Brandon.

- Claro mocoso. –Neji roda los ojos y camina hacia el sillón, colocándose atrás de Yuki. –cierras bien, no llegare muy tarde.

- No me seas infiel o te corto el pito. –le dice burlona alzando su cabeza para verlo mejor.

- Tonta. –Neji se inclina y le da un apasionado beso en los labios. –cuando llegue dejare que me revises de arriba abajo y pruebes que te fui fiel. –susurra sobre sus labios, para después enderezarse. –cuídala, mocoso. –Neji le da un zape a Brandon y se va.

- Siempre lo hago. –le responde indignado, sobándose la nuca mientras lo mira alejarse. –desde que sabe que estas embarazada es más protector… da miedo. –comenta burlón mirando a su hermana.

- Lo sé, es divertido meterle sustos. –Yuki alza su mano y la choca con la de su hermano.

* * *

><p>Acostada en la cama, completamente desnuda, con expresión de completa satisfacción, cuerpo lleno de chupetones esta Sakura y solo una sábana la cubre.<p>

En cuanto Sasuke está recién bañadito, vistiendo una playera blanca que se le ciñe al cuerpo con un grabado de un dragón negro en la espalda, unos jeans negros y está sentado en la cama colocándose unos calcetines.

- ¿Crees que haya habido un esperma ganador? —pregunta juguetón, mirando a su novia.

- No sé, tal vez. –lo dice en una clase de ronroneo.

Sasuke ama verla así, satisfecha, complacida, con esa expresión de después de hacerle el amor. El sonido del teléfono al vibrar sobre el buro de madera hace que lo voltee a ver.

- Ese Sasori, lleva rato llamando. –le dice divertida.

- Que lo siga haciendo, llegare cuando quiera llegar. –responde indiferente.

- Pórtate bien Uchiha. –le dice con advertencia.

- Siempre lo hago. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida.

- Si me entero que te ligaste a una lagartona vas a ver.

- Cariño, no es mi culpa que las lagartonas se me acerquen. –Sasuke se inclina hacia ella sonriéndole burlón. –yo las ignoro, solo tengo ojos para ti. –Sakura sonríe satisfecha y lo toma de las solapas, atrayéndolo a ella y le da un apasionado beso.

- Anda ve, o Sasori volverá a hacer huelga por tener su salida de chicos con ustedes. –le dice divertida al romper el beso.

Sasuke suspira con pesadez, Sasori puede ser un cadillo en el culo cuando se lo propone.

- Al menos son mejores estas salidas donde solo son Neji, Shikamaru, Sasori y Suigetsu… cuando son donde se incluyen Kiba y Naruto, son insoportables.

Sakura ríe entre dientes y Sasuke se inclina para darle otro fogoso beso antes de irse.

* * *

><p>En el bar con mesas de billar que suelen frecuentar se encuentran Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasori y Suigetsu, tomando y jugando billar.<p>

- ¡Ya parecen viejas cabrones, se tardaron un vergo! –les reclama Sasori mientras se prepara para tirar.

Suigetsu rió entre dientes mostrándose divertido.

- Y tú pareces vieja, quejándote. –le responde Sasuke después de darle un trago a su cerveza.

- Solo tienes envidia, todos aquí me tienen envidia. –Sasori alza sus manos como si fuera un ser supremo. –soy el único soltero, que no lo mangonea ninguna vieja y disfruta de la vida loca.

- Claro Sasori. –comenta con sarcasmo Neji, preparándose para tirar.

- La verdad yo si te envidio, tu hermana es muy problemática. –Shikamaru suelta un profundo suspiro.

- Todas las mujeres son problemáticas pero no podemos vivir sin ellas. –comenta Suigetsu con diversión. –y tú tampoco Sasori, sin coger no puedes vivir, así que en ese punto dependes de las mujeres, que no te haya atrapado ninguna es otro cuento.

- Y no me atrapara. –Sasori sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo. –comenta Shikamaru despreocupado mientras le pone tiza a su palo.

- Ya verán, moriré de sobredosis en una orgía y en mi epitafio dirá: "Aquí yace el hombre más sexy del mundo que fue amor de muchas mujeres" –Sasori simula que está apuntando un gran cartel.

- Más bien dirá: "Aquí yace el pendejo que se le cayó el pito por promiscuo". –Neji sonríe con mofa mientras le pone tiza a su palo.

- Mejor aún: "Aquí yace el pendejo que fue apuñalado por una de las locas que se coge" –ahora es Sasuke quien lo comento, mostrándose burlón.

- O: "Aquí yace el baboso que fue asesinado porque un marido celoso lo encontró con su mujer" –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona.

- "Aquí yace simplemente Sasori, aquel que solo cogió" –dice bulón Shikamaru y los demás soltaron la carcajada, menos el pelirrojo.

- ¡Envidia, solo eso veo en ustedes putas! –Sasori sonríe de forma socarrona, tiene que admitir que sus epitafios fueron buenos e ingeniosos. – ¡la cerveza se acabó, traigan más al menos que mis mandilones amigos no quieran porque sus viejas les pegan! –grita mirando a una de las meseras.

- Me siento generoso, va todo por mi cuenta. –Neji sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué celebramos? –Suigetsu lo mira curioso, siempre cuando uno de ellos invita todo es porque le paso algo bueno.

- Debe ser muy bueno, has tenido una sonrisa de pendejo desde que llegaste. –Shikamaru bosteza mostrando poco interés.

- Le dio muy rico a Yuki antes de venir. –Sasori sonríe socarrón al igual que Suigetsu y Neji borra su sonrisa.

- Cuidado con lo que dices petardo. –le dice amenazante y Sasori amplía su sonrisa, viéndose más socarrón.

- Esta así porque va a ser papá. –Sasuke le palmea la espalda a Neji mientras sonríe con mofa. –fuente segura, me lo dijo Sakura y ya saben que esas dos se cuentan todo. –asegura ampliando su sonrisa.

Los demás tienen los ojos muy abiertos, miran a Neji que tiene una sonrisa arrogante, mirada de soy el macho y pecho inflado.

- Tiene un mes y medio. –fue todo lo que dijo para afirmarlo.

- ¡Joder, no sé si felicitarte o darte el pésame, ya estarás como Shikamaru cambiando pañales! –exclama Sasori divertido, yendo hacia él y dándole una palmada en la espalda en son de felicitación.

- De hecho, sufrirá el embarazo, los lloriqueos, los… simplemente mi más profundo pésame. –Shikamaru sonriéndole con mofa le palmea el hombro.

- Gracias, supongo. –Neji suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Y tu Suigetsu? ¿No lo vas a felicitar? –Sasori lo mira divertido haciendo que todos lo miren notándolo serio.

- ¡Claro, felicidades! –exclama sonriéndole ampliamente, pero para todos se vio falsa.

- Hn. –Neji le dedica una mirada altanera y sonrisa llena de superioridad.

- ¡Iré a mear! –Suigetsu da media vuelta, yendo hacia los baños.

- ¡Apunta bien, hijito! –le grita con mofa Sasori, Suigetsu sin voltear a verlo alza su mano derecha con su dedo medio en alto. – ¡ven y mételo! –le dice orgásmico, valiéndole madre que lo miren todos en el lugar.

- ¡Jodete, Sasori!

- ¡Ven y jodeme muñeco! –su sonrisa burlona no se borra y sus amigos rondan los ojos, siempre dándoles pena ajena.

- ¡Púdrete puto!

- ¿A dónde vas Sasukito? ¿Se la vas a mamar a Suigetsu? –pregunta meloso Sasori al ver a su amigo tomar el mismo camino que Suigetsu.

Sasuke se detiene y lo voltea a ver de una forma que hizo que Sasori se esconda atrás de Shikamaru que le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. Sasuke siguió su camino y Sasori salió de su escondite.

- No sé ustedes, pero para mí que le calo. –comenta Shikamaru como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Tu primer amor, tu ex tendrá un hijo de un amigo… joder, es raro hasta para mí. –comenta burlón Sasori. –la verdad no, solo dramatizo… si Yuki fueran mi ex, solo les diría, joder amigo, ¿seguro que es tuyo?, no vaya salir pelirrojo y con cara de ángel como la mía.

- Un día de estos te romperé los dientes Sasori. –le dice entre dientes Neji.

- Ese día correré para que no me alcances.

Neji roda los ojos, es tan infantil y desesperante, nada le molesta o le da miedo, solo el matrimonio o amarrarse, pero a como lo ve duda que suceda.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu está orinando en el orinal masculino, mira de reojo cuando alguien a su lado se baja la bragueta, viendo a Sasuke.<p>

- ¿Te calo? Pensé ya no sentías nada por ella. –comenta indiferente con su vista al frente.

- ¿Fui muy obvio? –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona posando también su vista al frente. –no es que me calara… bueno si, algo… no sé, es extraño, más que verla con él.

Tengo la seguridad de que lo ama más de lo que me amo a mí, como también estoy seguro que amo a Karin más de lo que la ame a ella, con Karin es con quien me veo toda la vida. Pero Yuki fue mi primer amor, en ese entonces no me veía con otra más que con ella, incluso una vez hasta la imagine como la madre de mis hijos, saber que ahora tendrá uno de otro, de alguien que es mi ¿amigo?... no sé qué cojones es Neji, no me agrada solo lo soporto, sé que no le agrado solo me ignora. Si muero le vale mierda, si muere me vale mierda.

Yuki es y será muy especial para mí, verla con otro es muy incómodo, a veces me dan algo de celos, no sé, es inevitable, porque cuando los veo juntos pienso que tal vez si las cosas fueran diferentes seria yo el que este con ella, entonces recuerdo a Karin y lo mucho que la amo, simplemente sin ella no me veo, es como una parte de mí, me aterra un mundo donde no estamos juntos.

Y ahora que supe que Yuki está embarazada, no pude evitar imaginar que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes su bebé seria mío, me dieron algo de celos, me caló. –Suigetsu se sube la bragueta y camina hacia el lavabo.

- No se tu pero es la meada más larga que me he echado por oír tus idioteces. –comenta Sasuke con indiferencia, subiéndose la bragueta. –Sasori pensara que si te la ando mamando.

- ¡Que le den a ese pendejo! –dice enojado, no anda de humor, la noticia le cayó como cadillo en el culo, y si se va dejara ver lo mucho que le calo, si se queda tendrá que soportar la sonrisa de pendejo de Neji y la mirada de es mía pendejo, que le pone.

- ¿Te vez en un mundo donde tu remolacha tenga los hijos de otro? –pregunta Sasuke lavándose las manos alado de él, termino y salió de baño.

Suigetsu ensancho los ojos, claro que no se lo imagina, la idea es aterradora, pero si él no estuviera con Karin, estuviera con Yuki eso es lo que hubiera pasado, él tendría sus hijos con Yuki y Karin tendría los de otro, y pensar en esa sola idea le provoco un hueco en el corazón y en el estómago, aun peor de la que le provoco saber que Yuki tendrá un hijo de Neji

- _Tal parece que me haces sentir cosas mucho más intensas que las que provocó o provoca Yuki en mí… ¿na remolacha? –_Suigetsu sonríe y niega divertido, se seca las manos y sale del baño.

* * *

><p>Acostados en la cama desnudos bajo las sabanas están Neji y Yuki, el castaño esta acostado atrás de ella acariciándole el vientre, rosándolo con los dedos en una caricia, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de ella. Hicieron el amor como todas las noches y se están recuperando para dormirse, es lo malo que sea entre semana, no se pueden desvelar como quieren, en especial Neji.<p>

- ¿Qué harías si Suigetsu se convierte en padre? –pregunta de la nada Neji.

- ¡¿La remolacha está preñada?! –exclama sorprendida, pensando que hay una clase de epidemia.

- No sé, no lo creo, solo quiero saber cómo te sentirías. –le dice serio, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos.

- No sé, supongo sería raro, en especial si ellos me lo dijeran, fue mi ex y ella fue algo así como mi gata. –Yuki frunce el ceño. –ósea, sé que llegara el día, pero no he pensado en eso… no ocupan ellos mis pensamientos. –Neji le gusto saber eso. –lo nuestro ya fue Neji, ya no siento nada por él, pensé te lo había dejado en claro.

- Hoy los demás supieron que seré padre, cuando él lo escucho se vio que le calo. –Neji frunce el ceño, tal vez no debió decirle eso, pero al oírla reírse la mira extrañado.

- ¿Piensas que a mí me calaría si la remolacha sale preñada de Suigetsu? –Yuki voltea todo su cuerpo para quedar de frente a él y le acaricia el rostro. –cariño, las mujeres somos diferentes. –le dice con diversión y el castaño la mira sin entender. –tal vez si aun sintiera algo por él me hubiera calado, incluso entristecido, pero ya no lo amo, le tengo aprecio, fue alguien importante para mí, pero no ocupa mis pensamientos ni mi corazón… no veo a nadie como padre de mis hijos más que a ti. –Yuki le da un beso en la barbilla y Neji se sintió tan bien al oír eso. –no es que diga que Suigetsu siente algo por mí, solo digo que como piensan los hombres es diferente al igual que como se sienten. Fui especial para él, sintió algo por mí, fuimos novios, cuando un hombre tiene eso con una mujer y después va y se entera que tendrá un hijo de otro, en especial de un conocido les cala más que nada en el orgullo. Son tan machistas, no pueden evitar el pesar, fue mía, pudo haber sido mi hijo, y esas pendejadas. Es lo mismo cuando te ven con otro, salen con su fue mía, o no sé qué le vio, se ponen peor si el otro es mejor que ellos.

- ¿Quieres decir que soy mejor que Suigetsu? –pregunta insinuante, con el ego muy agrandado.

- Eres mejor para mí, mi pareja perfecta. –le dice divertida, rosándole los labios.

- Que ese pendejo se muera de la envidia, ahora eres mi mujer y tendrás mi hijo. –Neji se coloca encima de ella sin llegar a aplastarla.

Yuki ríe divertida, su teoría sigue, los hombres son tan competitivos.

- Pensé íbamos a dormir. –le dice con burla, al sentir sus caricias en los senos y besos en el cuello.

- Íbamos has dicho. –le dice provocativo, mordiéndole suavemente el cuello, sacándole un jadeo. –ahora no quiero dormir, solo quiero hacerte el amor. –sí, que le diga que es mejor para ella, le subió tanto el ego que como macho quiere mostrar su hombría dándole un increíble orgasmo. –que quede claro que a mí me vale verga si mis ex salen preñadas de otros. –dice con arrogancia, alzando su rostro, en un intento de demostrarle que no es tan estúpido como los demás machos.

- ¿Sera porque las novias que tuviste fueron más que nada amantes para el sexo? –pregunta divertida y Neji la mira indignado. –admítelo Neji, la única novia que te conocí fue Tenten y te valía verga que los demás se la follaran mientras fuera discreta y no te convirtieras en la comidilla de los demás, imagino así fue con las demás novias, si es que tuviste y no fueron solo compañeras de cama. –Yuki hace una mueca de disgusto, aunque sepa que solo fueron usadas para satisfacerlo le dan celos.

Neji no sabe que responder ya que tiene razón pero no se la quiere dar, así que la besa en los labios de forma apasionada. Yuki sonríe entre el beso sabiendo porque lo hizo.

- _Hombre tenías que ser. –_piensa divertida, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

* * *

><p>La cena que Hinata planeo es en la casa de su padre, en la mesa del comedor esta su padre, su hermana menor, su tío Hizashi, su tía Kazumi—<em>madre de Neji. –<em>, su primo Neji, Yuki, Naruto y ella. Todos vistiendo elegantes, formales como siempre son las aburridas cenas en casa del suegro de Naruto o los suegros de Yuki.

- Si no fuera por la gran noticia que daremos, enserio lamentaría estar aquí… odio estas cenas tan serias y formales. –le susurra Naruto a su amiga que está sentada alado de él, solo siendo escuchado por ella.

- Ni que lo digas, las odio. –le susurra Yuki solo para que su amigo la oiga. –sin contar que mi suegra me odia.

- A mí me odia mi suegro, al menos a ti tu suegro te acepta, él mío me quiere muerto.

- Pues a mí me quiere muerta mi suegra.

Naruto y Yuki miran de reojo a quienes los nombraron sus enemigos número uno, notando como los intentan matar con la mirada.

- A lo mejor si mi suegra estuviera viva me apoyaría un poco como tu suegro te apoya. Es la ley de la vida, el suegro te odia, sino tienes mala suerte la suegra te ama. En tu caso tu suegro te ama y tu suegra te odia.

- Buen punto, por cierto, ¿por qué cojones todos tienen esos ojos? Ves a Neji o a Hinata en la calle y piensas que tiene unos ojos únicos y exóticos, vienes a una fiesta familiar Hyuga y vez muchos con esos ojos que dan miedo.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Incluso mi suegra los tenia así y la tuya los tiene así. –Naruto se muestra acongojado.

- He oído que mi suegra es prima segunda de mi suegro y tu suegra fue hermana de mi suegra, por eso Neji es como un hermano para sus primas.

- Jodidos Hyuga cochinos, incesto y del puro, de veras. –susurra indignado.

- Ni que lo digas Naruto, me dan miedo, enserio. Los Hyuga son unos cochinos que se casan con sus primas, agradezco que mi Neji no saliera mongolito, pero su sangre esta manchada por el incesto.

- Ni que lo digas, doy gracias al cielo que mi Hinata-chan no saliera deforme.

- Somos los únicos normales en esta familia Naruto, romperemos la cadena, aunque quien sabe, aún queda Hanabi para hacer guarradas con algún primo segundo, primo directo se jodío yo gane a Neji.

Hinata y Neji carraspean de forma exagerada haciendo que esos dos dejen de secretearse, notando que sus parejas tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, vena hinchada en la frente y los fulminan con la mirada, mientras tienen cuatro pares de ojos que parecen ciegos que los desean matar con la mirada, tiene aura sombría rodeándolos, expresión de psicópatas y cuchillos en manos, entonces ambos se dieron cuenta que en un momento de la plática dejaron de susurrar y hablaron fuerte, sospechan que fue cuando empezaron a hablar de los ojos de los Hyuga, su incesto y esas cosas sino es que antes.

- Y todavía te quejas porque mi padre te odia. –le susurra Hinata dándole un codazo en las costillas a Naruto.

- Y todavía te preguntas la razón por la que mi madre te odia. –le dice entre dientes Neji, mirándola de reojo y solo susurro para que ella lo oiga.

Naruto y Yuki se rascan la nuca, sonriendo apenados.

- ¿Y qué hay de postre? –pregunta Naruto amigable.

- ¡Joder, los ofendimos en su cara, les decimos que nos dan miedo y no sé qué más y es lo único que se te ocurre decir Naruto! –Yuki lo mira con decepción.

- ¡Fue para romper el hielo Yuki, lo vi en una película dattebayo!

- ¡Hubiera estado mejor el de las saladitas!

- ¡Entonces hubieras hablado tú!

- ¡Iba hacerlo pero saliste con tu pendejada primero!

Un tic nervioso se marca más en la ceja de Neji y Hinata, siempre es lo mismo, y están tensos al ver como casi toda la familia quiere matar a esos dos, a este paso los odiaran de por vida. Resignados carraspean con fuerza ambos para llamar su atención.

Naruto y Yuki notan que sus familiares políticos están más furiosos, incluso aprietan con fuerza los cuchillos como si se contuvieran por no matarlos.

- Están ricas las saladitas. –Yuki se rasca la nuca apenada.

- Son horneadas. –Naruto se rasca la nuca también.

Hinata casi cae estilo anime y Neji se pasa una mano por la cara, exasperado.

- ¡Enserio, a ustedes con nada los tengo contentos! –exclama Yuki indignada al ver que se enfurecieron más.

- Yuki. –la llama con advertencia Neji, vio cómo su madre está por echársele encima.

- ¡Espero que con esta se les bajen los calores! –Yuki sonríe traviesa. – ¡Neji y yo seremos padres! –exclama animada ensanchándole los ojos a todos, en especial a Neji no pensó que soltaría la bomba así.

- ¡Mamá/Kazumi/tía! –exclaman los Hyuga poniéndose de pie y preocupados cuando Kazumi azoto en el suelo desmayada.

- ¡No es justo Yuki, esta cena fue para decirles que Hinata-chan y yo seremos padres dattebayo! –exclama indignado Naruto al salir de la sorpresa. – ¡me quitaste el protagónico!

- ¡Papá/Hiashi/tío! –ahora fue el suegro de Naruto que azoto desmayado en el suelo.

- Se te durmió el gallo, yo la solté primero. –Yuki le sonríe con mofa.

- Tramposa, como ya sabias lo mío antes, me sorprendiste con tu noticia y te adelantaste. –el rubio le sonríe divertido.

- ¡Siempre animamos estas cenas! –exclaman ambos chocando sus manos en alto mientras los demás Hyuga están auxiliando a los desmayados.

Naruto la jalo tomándola de las manos cuando las choco con ella y la abrazo.

- Felicidades, ¿cuánto tienes? –pregunta feliz, apretando el abrazo.

- Seis semanas, me entere el día que nos diste la noticia, en la noche. –Yuki también aprieta el abrazo.

- Tendremos hijos de la edad… solo falta Sakura-chan. –dice emocionado.

- No creo que demore mucho, se indignó porque ella aun no lo está y está trabajando en ello. –le dice divertida al romper el abrazo.

- Nuestros hijos seguirán nuestros pasos, imagínatelo. –Naruto mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante y Yuki ríe divertida.

**Continuará**

**jajajajaj inshe naruto y yuki, ame su pancho en la cena familiar**

**otra escena ke me divirtio mucho fue la del billar, inshe sasori, como me mata de la risa**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense besos**

**kriss**


	6. Venganza

**Venganza**

Han pasado dos meses desde que se dio la noticia del embarazo de Hinata y Yuki. La suegra de Yuki y el suegro de Naruto siguen sin querer aceptarlo.

En este momento en un elegante restaurante se encuentra Neji vistiendo uno de sus trajes de oficina. Y su madre vistiendo un elegante vestido de coctel color esmeralda. Su madre le insistió tanto en querer comer a solas con él que el castaño se fue en su hora de comida ahí a reunirse con ella.

Neji tiene mueca de completo fastidio, ya se le hacía que su madre lo cito para hablar de eso.

- Por favor piénsalo cariño, aun estas a tiempo. No te has casado con ella. –le pide suplicante. –cuando nazca el bebé yo podría hacerme cargo de él, hasta que tú te consigas una mujer mucho mejor, una más acorde a ti.

- Mamá ya hemos hablado de esto quien sabe cuántas veces. No terminare con Yuki.

- Pero…

- Nada mamá. Es la mujer con la que quiero formar una familia. –le dice firme. –lo aceptes o no, no la dejare. Deja de insistir, no quiero discutir contigo.

- _Esa mujer lo tiene embrujado. –_la mujer suspira con pesadez, exasperada, desde que se la presento ha intentado hacer que la deje.

* * *

><p>Dentro del elevador de un edificio de departamentos se encuentran Suigetsu con cara de malas pulgas y Karin exasperada, sosteniendo una caja que contiene una tarta.<p>

- Enserio, mi padre se pasa… la niña no paso el examen para entrar a "Eitoku Gakuen" y el viejo le compra un departamento para compensarla… ¡Un departamento! –exclama indignado. – ¿Cómo la deja ya independizarse solo para cumplirle el capricho? Es una mocosa, y el viejo le dio las llaves para que viva sola, premiándola por algo que a mi seguro me deshereda.

- ¡Ya! –exclama harta, lleva quejándose todo el vendito camino. – ¡No puedo creer que sigas con eso, lo del examen fue hace cuatro años, Tomoyo-chan ya tiene diecinueve, ya es hora de que se independice, va a la universidad! –exclama exasperada. – ¡antes digo que tu padre se tardó en regalarle ese vendito departamento, te recuerdo tu comenzaste a independizarte a los dieciocho y déjame decirte que eras, eres y seguirás siendo más inmaduro que Tomoyo-chan!

- ¡Eso no es verdad, remolacha solapadora!

- ¡Si, lo es, pez estúpido! ¡Tú y tu padre la ven como una niña, pero ya no lo es, es una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra!

- ¡Sigue siendo una niña!

- ¡Ya deja de fregar, no vinimos a visitarla en su primer día en su departamento para molestarla sino para felicitarla!

- ¡Felicita mis huevos, no me gusta que viva sola y no me gustara, es una niña inocente y hay mucho aprovechado enfermo en este mundo!

- ¡No todos son como tú!

La puerta del elevador se abre y ambos salen discutiendo, fulminándose con la mirada, pero se callan y detienen en seco al ver en la entrada del departamento de Tomoyo a ella besuqueándose de forma vulgar y apasionada con un mocoso muy conocido para ambos, dejándolos en una especie de shock.

Ahí está Brandon vistiendo su uniforme escolar, su camisa esta desabrochada, pelo despeinado. Mientras le mete la lengua hasta las anginas a la hermana de Suigetsu le manosea el trasero y la "inocente" hermana de Suigetsu le está desabrochando el cinturón de forma desesperada.

- Ya… ya lo hicimos muchas veces muñeca, ¿que no te dejo satisfecha? –pregunta divertido Brandon, separándose de la chica que no quiere dejar de besarlo.

- Claro que me dejas satisfecha, pero eres tan hermoso y sexy que no me canso de ti. –le dice melosa, mirándolo como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

- Si, ni yo de ti muñeca, pero no tarda en llegar tu hermano y no te quiero meter en problemas. –Brandon le toma de la barbilla y le da un beso de pico en los labios, en cuanto la hermosa peliblanca lo mira embobada, es tan sexy, tan hermoso, lindo y se preocupa tanto por ella.

- _¿Desde cuando el jodido mocoso es tan experto en esto de ligar? ¡Joder! Es cuatro años menor que mi hermana, va apenas en el instituto, ni pelo ha de tener en los huevos. –_Suigetsu está que arde en furia.

- _Digno hermano de Yuki-sama tenía que ser. –_Karin sonríe nerviosa, aunque viéndolo como anda ahorita no puede evitar embobarse, siempre pensó que el chamaco es guapo y lindo, pero viéndolo en su faceta de sexy y provocativo conquistador comprendería porque Tomoyo lo mira embobada.

- ¡Le llamare a mi hermano y le diré que no puedo, entonces tu y yo estrenaremos más mi departamento, falta que lo hagamos en la cocina! –exclama maravillada por la idea, desabrochándole el pantalón con desesperación, es que es tan sexy, tan intenso y provocativo, se lo hace tan rico que no puede evitar querer más y más de él, es como una droga, a pesar de ser menor que ella es tan único que hace ver a los demás tan estúpidos y poca cosa.

Brandon ríe entre dientes al ver la desesperación que ella tiene por desnudarlo olvidándose que están en el pasillo fuera del departamento, o lo sabe pero le vale, esta tan deseosa de él que no le importa, siempre está deseosa por él, siempre lo quiere desnudo, fallándola, cada que esta con ella necesita ser en un lugar privado ya que ella se lanza a él como leona en celo.

- ¡Tomoyo! –la llama Suigetsu rojo de la furia, ver a su hermana portarse como una urgida desesperada es vergonzoso y lo enfurece, su hermana se supone es inocente… ¡y virgen!, o eso pensaba.

Tomoyo se sobresalta y lo voltea a ver asustada, en cuanto Brandon voltea teniendo una sonrisa llena de superioridad.

- ¡Ups! –exclama con burla, mientras se abrocha el pantalón. –Te dije que debía irme. –Brandon se inclina y le besa los labios de forma apasionada.

- Aléjate mocoso o no respondo. –le dice amenazante Suigetsu.

Brandon riendo entre dientes rompe el beso, dejando a una Tomoyo bobalicona, besa tan bien, la excita con sus besos, y es que sabe cómo mover esa lengua.

- ¡Nos vemos, Tomoyo-chan! –Brandon camina hacia el elevador, pasado alado de esos dos, mirando divertido a Suigetsu que es retenido por Karin para que no se le eche encima, aun así el peliblanco no deja de seguirlo con su asesina mirada. –nos vemos idiota, Ka-rin. –el nombre de Karin lo dijo de una forma tan sensual y provocativa que enfureció mas a Suigetsu y puso bobalicona a Karin, vera con otros ojos al chamaco, es tan sexy.

- ¡Quita esa cara guarra! –le grita más furioso Suigetsu cuando al fin se cerraron las puertas del elevador con el mocoso dentro.

Karin sonrojada y sonriendo nerviosa se rasca la nuca apenada. No puede evitar que se le vayan los ojos con chicos guapos. Y Suigetsu la mira con ojos entrecerrados, para después posar su mirada en su hermana que sigue con cara de pendeja.

- ¡Quiero explicaciones Tomoyo!

- ¡No te daré ninguna, ya soy mayorcita!

- ¡No lo suficiente como para portarte como una puta con un mocoso de catorce años!

- ¡No soy una puta, para que lo sepas él es mi novio, llevamos cuatro meses saliendo juntos, y ha sido el único con el que he tenido relaciones sexuales, fue mi primer hombre! –Tomoyo furiosa da media vuelta y se adentra al departamento dejando a Suigetsu y Karin más sorprendidos.

* * *

><p>- No estoy de acuerdo con tu relación con ese mocoso. –Suigetsu sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala del departamento de su hermana la fulmina con la mirada.<p>

Karin esta de rodillas en el suelo, frente a la mesa de centro sirviéndoles pastelillos a cada uno y sirviendo el té en tazas.

- No me importa tu opinión. –Tomoyo ladea su rostro a lado contrario mostrándose muy digna.

- ¡Tiene catorce años, joder! ¡Es cinco años menor que tú, ni la cola se ha de saber limpiar!

- ¡En el amor la edad no importa! –le grita enfurecida e indignada, volteando a él para fulminarlo con la mirada. –ósea, no se ve mal si un chico anda con una chica cinco años menor que él, pero si la chica anda con uno cinco años menor que ella ya hacen un escándalo. –Tomoyo se muestra más indignada.

- No es eso, ese mocoso no me cae… es, es… es tan Yuki. –Suigetsu se muerde la lengua al tener la mirada de ambas femeninas en él.

- Tú fuiste novio de Yuki-sama. –Karin entrecierra los ojos hacia él.

- Ósea que no te cae bien ella. –Tomoyo le sonríe altanera.

- No es eso, es diferente. –dice exasperado. –ese mocoso es hombre

- ¿Y? –preguntan ambas.

- _Mierda, ya se unieron. –_Suigetsu bufo y mejor se cayó el hocico, entre más habla más la caga, mejor se calma y busca un argumento inteligente que haga que su hermana deje a ese mocoso. –_lo peor es que si le doy una paliza me gano de enemigos a Yuki, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba y Neji. Y lógico Sasuke no me apoyara, se pondrá de lado de Sakura. –_un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios, el mocoso es intocable.

- Mira Tomo-chan, no es que yo me oponga, pero ¿estas segura que Brandon va enserio contigo? –Karin la mira seria.

- ¡Lo estoy! –exclama feliz. –no para de decirme lo mucho que le gusto, las cosas que le gustan de mí, me repite que me ama. Nuestra primera vez juntos fue tan tierno y cuidadoso, me trata como una dama, me mira como si fuera la mujer más hermosa, me trata como ningún chico me ha tratado… todos buscaban sexo de mí, pero él no, él me conquisto al grado de desear estar con él, siempre es detallista conmigo, me cuida, me protege… es el chico de mis sueños. –Tomoyo suspira soñadora y Suigetsu tiene mueca de asco, oír a su hermana hablar así no es de Dios, pero después suspiro con pesadez.

- ¿Enserio?... ¡Qué lindo! –Karin chilla soñadora.

- Si lo que dices es verdad, si ese mocoso en verdad te ama no te dañara, no con intensión o no porque lo desee. –comenta Suigetsu con indiferencia, mirando el techo aburrido, haciendo que Tomoyo lo mire sorprendida, al parecer su hermano lo acepto.

- Es verdad y por cómo me cuentas sé que eres especial para él, no importa la edad solo importa que se aman. –Karin le sonríe amigable y Tomoyo se sonroja.

- ¡Una vez me dijo que no ve a otra que no sea yo como la madre de sus hijos! –exclama feliz.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Es tan lindo, si dice eso es porque te ama mucho que solo se ve contigo! –Karin chilla emocionada.

- _No, pues el mocoso si va enserio con Tomoyo. –_Suigetsu se siente más tranquilo al saber eso.

- ¡Cuéntame cómo se conocieron, como se hicieron novios!

- Veras, fui a una fiesta de una amiga y él ahí estaba, desde que lo vi me gustó tanto, no me imagine que tuviera catorce años, es que no los aparenta, se ve más grande de lo que en verdad es, además que tomaba licor y no se veía afectado por el…

Tomoyo comienza a relatar su historia de amor y Karin la escucha emocionada. Suigetsu pone los ojos en blanco, esto promete una larga y aburrida tarde, oyendo historias amorosas de su hermana.

- _Asco. –_Suigetsu quiere que le dé derrame cerebral o está intentando desconectar su cerebro.

* * *

><p>Neji entra a su departamento viéndose cansado, aflojándose la corbata. Oye ruidos de metralletas en la sala y risas maniáticas.<p>

Aunque anuncie su llegada sabe que esos dos no lo escucharan, así que camina hacia el salón principal viendo a Yuki y a Brandon jugando uno de sus videojuegos llenos de violencia, ambos riendo como maniáticos al matar zombis de forma sádica.

El castaño se acerca a la pelinegra y se inclina, dándole un beso en la mejilla, llamando su atención.

- Bienvenido. –una sonrisa amigable adorna su rostro al ponerle pause y voltearlo a ver.

- ¡Bienvenido Neji-nii! –exclama enérgico Brandon.

- Estoy en casa. –les responde con cansancio. –iré a darme una ducha. –y sin más se va a su habitación.

- Parece que tuvo un día pesado. –comenta Brandon mirando a su hermana.

- Juega tú, iré a darle un masaje.

- Lo cansaras más si lo haces tener sexo, nee-san. –comenta con falso reproche, sus ojos muestran diversión y Yuki le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil.

* * *

><p>Neji está acostado boca abajo en la cama, solo vistiendo unos bóxer y su cabello esta mojado. Nada más salió del baño y su novia lo estaba esperando, y le ofreció un masaje, por eso ahora está sentada encima de él masajeándole la espalda.<p>

- ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Agotador. –Neji suspira con pesadez, no quiere ni hablar de eso, mucho trabajo, la plática con su madre, simplemente se cansó mental y físicamente. – ¿y el tuyo?

- Tranquilo. Ya sabes, mi trabajo es fácil de hacer; solo algunas investigaciones, inversiones, sabotear competidores… amo mi trabajo. –una sonrisa juguetona adorna su rostro.

- Claro, tus estúpidos amigos y tú terminaran mandando a la ruina a muchas compañías. –comenta divertido, volteándose haciendo que ella quede sentada en su estómago. – ¿Qué tal te has sentido?

Yuki sonríe de forma socarrona, y Neji le alza la playera, descubriéndole el vientre, le gusta ver los cambios que el embarazo le provocan, a pesar de tener apenas tres meses y medio ya se le ve un bulto pequeño en el estómago.

- Con muchas nauseas, pero solo me dan en la mañana. –dice con fastidio, de todos los síntomas odia ese. –Naruto me dijo que tienes suerte, solo me dan mareos, náuseas matutinas y sueño. Que Hinata desde los primeros meses tiene cambios de humor muy drásticos, sus nauseas son tan fuertes que le dan todo el día, muchas cosas le dan asco, tiene muchos antojos. –Yuki ríe divertida. –en resumen Naruto me dijo que le está sufriendo mucho con los antojos y los cambios de humor, él los paga todos, incluso a veces no duerme y me consta, llega con unas ojeras a la oficina, incluso se duerme nada más se relaja un poquito… me imagino como ha de estar, me acuerdo de ese tortuoso proyecto, supe lo que es tener una Hinata preñada, aunque con un embarazo de verdad ha de ser peor… supongo cada embarazo es diferente, por lo que creo que te está yendo bien, al menos que mis antojos se estén atrasando al igual que mis cambios de humor. Naruto te envidia, porque yo este teniendo un embarazo muy tranquilo.

Neji sintió satisfacción porque Naruto esté sufriendo, cada que lo ve y le ve esa cara de sufrido se ríe en su cara.

- Supongo que tendré un bien portado hijo. –Neji le pasa los dedos con suavidad por el vientre, en una caricia. –es normal que el embarazo de Hinata sea así, con el padre que tendrá ese mocoso seguro será como él.

- Eso pensé. –Yuki ríe divertida. –tal vez el nuestro tenga tu carácter… pobre. –lo último lo dice con pena y Neji la mira indignado. –admítelo, no tienes el mejor carácter del mundo. –le dice con mofa.

- ¿Y tú sí?

- ¡Claro! –Yuki sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Aja. –exclama sarcástico, pero Yuki no borra su sonrisa.

- Cambiando de tema… Sakura anda de un humor de perros, y se desquita con nosotros, mas con Naruto y Kiba, a mi como que me tiene consideración por mi estado… pobre Naruto, le sufre en casa y le sufre en el trabajo. –Yuki se muestra más burlona, adora que se jodan a los demás. –creo que anda así porque no lo ha conseguido.

- ¿Sigue empeñada? –pregunta incrédulo y Yuki asintió.

- Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no lo deja hasta que lo consigue.

- Siempre pensé en planear hasta esto, pero ahora que estamos viviendo esta etapa… pienso que esto es algo que se da cuando se tiene que dar, no forzarlo a ello o planearlo.

- Que profundo. –Yuki se inclina y le rosa los labios.

- No te burles. –Neji afila su mirada y Yuki saca la lengua, delineándole los labios. –comí hoy con mamá. –Yuki se separa un poco y muestra fastidio.

- ¿Y ahora qué argumentos uso para que me dejes?

- Parece que al fin se resignó a que pronto estarás en el registro familiar. –comenta divertido.

- No te confíes, seguro ataca con algo poderoso después. –le dice con advertencia.

- No lo creo, mi madre no es muy creativa con estrategias, menos para ocultar las cosas. Se veía derrotada. –comenta con algo de diversión. –creo que quiere intentar llevarse bien contigo, o al menos llevar la fiesta en paz, ya es un avance, me pidió que fueras de compras mañana con ella, que es hora de que empiecen a comprar cosas para el bebé y ella quiere ayudarte con eso.

- Dile que tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo. –Yuki sonríe ampliamente, como niña buena.

- Vamos, inténtalo tú también.

- Tu madre es muy santurrona, conservadora, quejumbrosa, estricta, recta, todo modales, popis, orgullosa, de esas damitas del siglo pasado, se escandaliza por todo, etc., etc. –Yuki agita una mano restándole importancia y Neji frunce el ceño. –no somos compatibles cariño, lo mejor es de lejitos.

- Vamos Yuki, mamá quiere participar en las cosas con su primer nieto, creo que por eso ya se dio por vencida con intentar que cortemos y dio su brazo a torcer…

- No, no, no, sigo sin olvidar que te estuvo llevando a varias citas a ciegas bajo engaños, sin que te dieras cuenta de lo que eran hasta que ya estabas ahí… y dices que no es buena ocultando cosas ni estratega. –Yuki lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Y no me quede en ninguna cena, me disculpe diciendo que ya estoy con alguien. –Neji roda los ojos, algo le dice que Yuki es más traviesa con su madre o la saca más de sus casillas porque le tiene rencor por eso.

- Jamás seré la mujer que tu madre quiere para ti, así que no, no quiero perder mi tiempo con ella. –Yuki cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, viéndose firme en su decisión.

- Vamos nena, hazlo por mi… pedir que se lleven bien es imposible, pero por lo menos quiero que ella intente dejar de matarte con la mirada y pensamiento cada que te ve, y que tú dejes de intentar provocarle paros cardiacos cada que están juntas. –Neji le acaricia las piernas y la mira a los ojos serio. –es mi madre, y es la abuela de nuestro hijo, ella es muy importante para mí, como lo eres tú.

- No soy tu mami. –Yuki ladea su rostro a un lado, viéndose berrinchuda.

- Claro que no. –Neji cambia lugares, dejándola abajo y él arriba sin aplastarla. –eres la mujer de mi vida, la madre de mi hijo, mi compañera. —Neji le rosa los labios y le habla serio, teniendo sus ojos cerrados y Yuki le acaricia el rostro, haciéndole el cabello hacia atrás. –eres la mujer que amo. –susurra antes de besarla.

Yuki responde el beso algo enternecida, Neji no será cursi ni romántico, pocas veces le dice que la ama, pero cuando lo dice lo hace saliendo del corazón que la estremece toda.

- Por favor. –susurra sobre sus labios, cuando termino el beso por falta de aire. –ella ya dio su brazo a torcer, dale una oportunidad.

- Está bien, pero solo lo hago por ti. –le dice resignada.

- Gracias. –Neji le sonríe y la mira de esa forma que solo se las dedica a ella, ni a su madre, ni a sus primas, a nadie, solo a ella, eso la complace tanto. –Mañana a las nueve vendrá ella con el chofer por ti.

- Avisare que no iré a la oficina… en fin, hay más días para ver a Naruto y a Kiba sufrir a manos de Sakura. –una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro.

Neji niega divertido, y Yuki le respondió el beso, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, y las caderas con sus piernas, sintiendo como él mete sus manos debajo de la playera, acariciándola.

* * *

><p>- ¡Estoy en casa!<p>

Sasuke se le ve cansado al entrar al departamento, fue un largo día, mucho trabajo en el hospital, y luego ir a clases fue muy pesado.

Al no recibir respuesta pensó que su novia aun no llega, pero al llegar al recibidor y ver sus zapatos frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sakura? –Sasuke se quitó sus zapatos y sigue sin tener respuesta, tiene un mal presentimiento. –_que no sea eso de nuevo. –_suplica, no le está gustando como están yendo las cosas respecto a eso, no debería ser así.

El pelinegro se adentró al departamento, yendo hacia la habitación, la abrió y ahí está su novia, acostada en la cama de lado, dándole la espalda, y sobre el buro está el objeto que le hizo fruncir más el ceño.

Al principio era divertido y excitante, ver que daba la prueba y cuando salía negativa ambos se enfrascaban en una apasionada noche para intentarlo de nuevo, le gustaba, nunca se decepciono por el resultado, fuera negativo o positivo, él estaba bien, lo único que le importa es estar con Sakura y que ella sea feliz. Pero con el tiempo ella comenzó a deprimirse con el negativo de esas mugrosas pruebas, eso ya no le gusto, esto en verdad está afectando a su peli-rosa.

- Estoy en casa. –le avisa serio.

- Aja.

Ella no volteo, ella no lo recibió con una sonrisa coqueta, ella no lo está mirando, ella no está feliz, ella no le va a contar de su día, no le va a decir lo que disfrutar hacer más grande su negocio y aplastar competidores, no le contara las travesuras que hizo con sus amigos, no le va a contar nada de su día, no le preguntara nada del día de él, no habrá jugueteos de celos por los dos ante posibles lagartonas o pervertidos. Lo sabe, de pronto las cosas cambiaron.

Sasuke camino hacia ella y se sentó en la cama. Sakura sintió como el colchón se hunde y sintió su mano en el brazo, acariciándolo.

- Lo intentaremos de nuevo… lo haremos hasta que lo consigas. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente, inclinándose, besándole la mejilla.

- Ya no. –le dice cortante.

- Tu nunca te das por vencida, quieres un bebé lo vamos a tener.

- ¡No lo entiendes! –le grita sentándose en la cama. – ¡no puedo con esto! ¡Es algo que esta fuera de mis manos! ¡No soy Dios para conseguir esto! –le grita enojada. –es tan frustrante toparme con algo que yo no puedo manipular a mi antojo… lo he pensado. –ya no grito y aprieta con fuerza los puños. –tu solo lo haces porque yo lo quiero. –Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada, no lo va a negar, es la verdad y ella lo sabe. –pero va a llegar el día en que tú en verdad quieras ser padre, y yo no te podre dar lo que quieres.

- Sakura que no hayas quedado embarazada no significa que no podrás embarazarte nunca. –le dice serio.

- ¡Sé que soy yo la del problema, yo no puedo tener hijos!

- ¿Te has hecho una prueba para confirmar eso?

- ¡No es necesario, solo mira las veces que lo hemos intentado sin dar resultados, sin que yo me proteja!

- Tal vez el del problema soy yo.

- ¡No, soy yo! –lo dice con tanta seguridad que Sasuke frunció el ceño. –Sé que soy yo, debo ser yo. Soy como Kaname, seré una pésima madre como él fue un pésimo padre, tenemos el mismo carácter. –le dice frustrada. –estoy segura que Dios no me quiere dar hijos porque sabe que seré como él. Y tú me dejaras porque no te podre dar hijos, porque no tendrás una familia conmigo. –lagrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de la peli-rosa.

- Jamás te dejare…

- Eso dices ahora, pero entonces cuando quieras tener hijos…

- ¿No lo entiendes? Pensé me conocías. –Sasuke se ve molesto. –te amo, mucho, demasiado que da miedo, viví ya años teniéndote lejos, que la idea de estar nuevamente alejado de ti me aterra al grado de preferir no vivir, prefiero no tener hijos que no tenerte a ti. Para mi es perfecta mi vida solo estando tu y yo juntos, no me importa lo demás, no me importan los demás, yo solo te quiero conmigo. Tu eres feliz y yo lo soy, si intentar tener hijos te pone así prefiero ya no intentarlo, solo quiero que todo sea como antes, solos tu y yo, viéndote feliz, viéndote satisfecha de tu vida conmigo. –Sakura lo mira sorprendida y él le toma el rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares. –seamos solo tú y yo Sakura. –le pide en acercando su rostro y rosándole los labios. –cásate conmigo.

Sakura se sorprende por como lo pidió, la forma en que lo hizo fue como si fuera lo que más deseara, lo que más quisiera, que la hizo desechar todas sus inseguridades, tener o no tener un hijo, ella solo lo deseaba para no quedarse atrás con sus amigos, ella al igual que él solo desea a Sasuke, solo quiere estar con Sasuke, solo no quiere estar lejos de Sasuke.

- Se mi esposa, únete a mí en todos los sentidos. –Sasuke cierra sus ojos, pegando su frente con la de ella. –yo solo sé que contigo quiero vivir toda la vida, no importan los demás, solo tú y yo.

- Casémonos Sasuke. –Sakura le dedica una hermosa sonrisa y él le dedica una igual, esa respuesta lo ha hecho tan feliz.

Sasuke se separa de ella y del bolsillo de su pantalón saca una caja negra, sorprendiéndola. Sonriéndole de forma torcida abre la caja mostrándole un hermoso anillo.

- ¿Llevabas ya eso contigo? –pregunta sorprendida.

- Lo compre hace meses, mas no sabía cómo pedírtelo. Me quebré la cabeza pensando en formas originales y que te gustara, y al final termine pidiéndotelo aquí, en nuestra habitación. –comenta con diversión.

- Fue la mejor manera. –Sakura amplía su sonrisa y Sasuke le toma la mano, poniéndole el anillo.

- Ahora, ya estamos comprometidos, solo falta poner el día para ser esposos, para que tú seas Uchiha Sakura.

- O tu Haruno Sasuke. –Sakura le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Oh no, en esto no te complaceré, serás Uchiha Sakura y no se diga más. –dice firme y Sakura ríe divertida, no es que eso de los apellidos sea algo de su interés, con que este juntos basta.

- Bueno… entonces ya que elegiste los apellidos, yo elijo el día de la boda. Sera dentro de tres meses. –Sasuke se sorprendió, pensó que ella querría más tiempo, no es que le moleste, por él la lleva ahorita al registro civil y se casan a la de ya.

- No es que me moleste, pero me da curiosidad porque dentro de tres meses.

- En tres meses viene Gaa-chan de su expedición, así que será perfecto, no sé cuánto se quede, pero si se va no sé cuánto se demore la siguiente expedición, así que mejor aprovechar cuando estará aquí. –Sakura asintió dándose la razón a sí misma y a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero se encogió de hombros, si ella así lo quiere así se va a hacer.

- Ven acá. –Sasuke la toma de las solapas y une sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso, que supo a ella y a sus lágrimas.

Sakura sin romper el beso se sentó en sus piernas y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, profundizando más el beso, sintiendo como las manos de él le toman los glúteos, masajeándoselos, incitándola.

* * *

><p>- Sakura, solo llamo para avisarte que no iré a trabajar. –Yuki camina por la habitación solo vistiendo un juego de infantiles interiores, con el celular sobre la oreja.<p>

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- No…

- ¡Entonces no seas floja y ve a trabajar!

Yuki aleja un poco el teléfono, sintiendo como le retumban los oídos.

- ¡No seas espartana culera, no puedo ir, tengo que salir de compras con mi suegra! –le grita Yuki indignada, prefiere ir a trabajar que ir con su suegra y todavía Sakura le grita.

- Okey, ya suficiente tienes con eso, preséntate mañana y me cuentas como te fue. Y si la matas ahí me llamas para ayudarte con el cuerpo y esas pequeñeces legales que implican el asesinato. –le dice como si matar a alguien fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¡Ok! ¡Gracias amiga! –Yuki sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana, por cierto me caso en tres meses, ahí luego te cuento como me lo pidió. –sin más Sakura colgó.

Yuki con teléfono en mano se queda congelada, en shock.

Neji sale del baño recién bañadito con solo una toalla amarrada en la cadera, y se extrañó al ver el estado de su novia.

- ¿Yuki? –la llama algo preocupado, acercándose a ella, tal vez aún no se recupera del ataque de vomito que tuvo al despertarse. –Yuki. –la vuelve a llamar, tomándola de los hombros.

- Sakura se casa. –le dice ida y Neji alza una de sus cejas, lo venía venir, Sasuke desde la preparatoria sino es que antes está bien coladito por Sakura. –se me casa otra, luego seguirá Kiba, los voy perdiendo poco a poco. –de la nada comienza a llorar como mocosa de cinco años, abrazándose a Neji que le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Yuki, ya se veía venir. –le explica con paciencia.

- Lo sé, pero lo que me caga es que no sabía antes que este sería el momento y no le cague momentos de pedida de mano a Sasuke, que yo no lo haya sabido y me haya tomado por sorpresa es un golpe duro para el google de Sakura. –Yuki llora con más ganas y a Neji se le hace más grande la gota de sudor que resbala por su nuca, no solo por lo que se deprime, sino porque ella misma se nombra como el apodo que le puso Sasori.

* * *

><p>En el taller de pintura de su escuela se encuentra Brandon sentado en un pupitre con su camisa desabrochada, pantalones y bóxer abajo, pelo despeinado, sonrojado y respirando agitado. Sentada a horcadas en él está montándolo su maestra de artes, con esos enormes senos rebotándole ante cada salto que ella da para penetrarse.<p>

La mujer grita como loca, es bueno que no haya nadie en la escuela a esas horas. Brandon tiene que admitir que su maestra es una mujer muy sexy, cachonda y pechugona, como tanto le gustan.

- Sensei… juegue con sus pechos. –pide provocativo, relamiéndose los labios.

Obediente la mujer hace lo que le pide, y Brandon poniendo más morbo en la mirada se relame los labios. El sonido del teléfono se empieza a oír por el salón, acompañándole a los gemidos de la mujer. Brandon lo saca de uno de los bolsillos que tiene su camisa, mira la pantalla y sonriéndole divertido a su sensei pone un dedo frente a sus labios en señal de silencio.

La mujer ensancha los ojos al ver que va a contestar, si es su hermana o su tutor y lo oyen ella podría meterse en problemas, no solo está follando con un menor sino también es su alumno, la correrán, incluso puede ir presa. Sabe los riesgos de esto, pero no puede evitarlo, el chico es tan hermoso y sexy, tan provocativo, es un amante perfecto, no se compara a ninguno de los que ha tenido. Además por su juventud tiene tanta energía que le da tantos orgasmos, y orgasmos enloquecedores, como ningún otro le ha dado.

La mujer deja de cabalgarlo, quedando estática, con el pene del muchacho dentro de ella, palpitando duro, se muere por seguirse moviendo, disfrutar ese glorioso trozo duro de carne, pero no lo hará, no hasta que termine su llamada, ya que si lo hace no dejara de gemir.

- ¡Tomoyo-chan! –exclama enérgico y feliz.

- Brandon vine a buscarte a la escuela, pero ya espere mucho y no te he visto salir… ¿no fuiste? –le dice molesta.

Brandon comienza a mover su cadera, sonriendo con burla a su maestra que se mordió la lengua para no gemir, por lo que llevo una mano a su boca, tapándola.

- Lo siento, aun no salgo. Estoy en el salón de artes haciendo unas cositas… pero puedes venir y ayudarme, no te dirán nada, está la escuela casi sola, solo estamos mi sensei, y yo. –Brandon habla como niño bueno, pero esa mirada y sonrisa pícara que tiene hacia su horrorizada sensei lo contradicen.

- ¡Sé dónde está! ¡Recuerda estuve en la misma secundaria! –exclama animada y feliz.

- Aquí te espero. –Brandon corta la llamada y vuelve a guardar el celular.

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Si alguien nos descubre…! ¡ah!

Brandon no la deja seguir, la tomo de las caderas y la comenzó a mover.

- No te preocupes sensei… la que viene es mi novia que se quiere montar un trio con nosotros. –susurra provocativo en sus labios y la mujer ensancha los ojos.

- ¿Un trio?

- Si sensei, tu, mi hermosa novia y yo. Solo imagínalo, será muy placentero. –ronronea sobre sus labios y la mujer se relame los suyos, haciendo que su lengua choque con la del muchacho.

El solo imaginárselo se puso más húmeda, se excito mucho, imaginar a Brandon dándoles placer a ambas, a ambas besándose, a ambas tocándose para complacer a Brandon.

Atrás de Brandon la puerta se abre, haciendo que la maestra vea a la hermosa novia de Brandon, si es muy bella, y tiene un cuerpo de infarto, cabalgando más acelerada a Brandon mira coqueta a la chica que está en una especie de shock.

Brandon tiene una sonrisa adornando su rostro, tan burlona como su mirada. Tomoyo siente como su corazón se oprime, sus ojos comienza a derramar lágrimas, no, esto no puede ser verdad, seguro no lo es, seguro esa aprovechada maestra lo obligo, seguro…

Furiosa se acerca a ella y la aleja de Brandon jalándola de los pelos, dándole una arrastrada en el suelo.

- ¡Espera mocosa, el sado no me va! –grita la mujer intentando hacer que la suelte.

Brandon silba divertido, se esperaba de todo menos esto.

- _Tiene carácter. –_piensa divertido mientras se pone de pie y se mete su erección dolorosa a los pantalones, abrochándose el pantalón, siente que el dolor de tener una erección vale la pena, ya después la arregla.

Tomoyo ya está encima de la maestra agarrándola a golpes, arañándola. Y la pobre maestra no puede quitársela de encima. Entonces Brandon la abrazo de la cintura y la cargo, alejándola de la pobre maestra cachonda.

Tomoyo enfurecida patalea y manotea hacia la maestra, le dará la paliza de su vida por meterse con su hombre, por abusar de él, es solo un niño, seguro lo chantajeo, seguro… él le dijo que la ama, él no la engañaría por iniciativa propia, lo conoce tan bien, entonces ¿porque no deja que le siga dando su merecido a esa maestra?

- Lo siento sensei. –Brandon sale del salón, llevándose cargada a Tomoyo que dejo de removerse para que la suelte.

¿Por qué se disculpa con ella si ella fue la que se aprovechó de él? Tomoyo con ojos muy abiertos mira como la maestra está sentada en el suelo, enfurecida, despeinada, con sangre que sale de los rasguños que le hizo en la cara.

* * *

><p>Brandon la suelta cuando llega a uno de los patios de la escuela. Tomoyo no deja de derramar lágrimas, no es idiota, pero no lo quiere creer, debe ser una pesadilla, Brandon la ama, se lo ha dicho, se lo ha demostrado, no pudo fingir, no tan bien.<p>

Pero se le ve tan tranquilo mientras se acomoda la ropa, mientras se abrocha la camisa, no se le ve que se sienta culpable, molesto o nervioso, más bien se le ve muy satisfecho, muy complacido.

- ¿Me amas Tomoyo? –Brandon la mira con infinita ternura.

- Si. –le responde con un nudo en la garganta, es que solo él la mira y le habla así, los demás chicos son idiotas, la miran con morbo o deseo, solo quieren sexo de ella, Brandon es diferente, se lo demostró siendo paciente con ella, tomándola solo cuando ella estuvo lista.

- ¿Mucho? –Brandon se pone de cuclillas a su altura, tomándole el rostro con ternura, limpiándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares, mirándola con tanta ternura.

- Demasiado que duele. –le dice con tristeza y dolor.

Entonces dolió mas porque él sonrío tan satisfecho, la miro como si mirara una basura.

- Yo no te amo, mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona.

Y esas palabras dolieron más como puñales en el corazón, oye como su corazón se rompe.

- Solo tuviste la desgracia de ser quien eres, culpa a tu hermano por eso. Cúlpalo porque yo haya jugado contigo enamorándote, cúlpalo porque te haya quitado la virginidad haciéndote creer que te amo y la atesoro, cúlpalo de que te esté lastimando como lo hago ahora, y cúlpalo de haber lastimado a mi hermana como te estoy lastimando ahora a ti. –Brandon le sonrío de esa forma tan cariñosa y amorosa con la que le ha sonreído siempre y le dio un beso de pico, sin sentir culpa alguna se puso de pie y se alejó de ahí, dejándola en un estado de shock, derramando lágrimas, sintiendo su corazón sangrar por dentro.

* * *

><p>Neji está en la oficina y no se puede concentrar en su trabajo, de hecho no se puede concentrar en nada, está preocupado, no lo pensó hasta ahora, pero dejar a su madre a solas con Yuki fue pésima idea, ahí no estará él o su padre de intermediarios para que ellas no se maten.<p>

- _No creo que mamá le haga nada ahora que ella está embarazada de su primer nieto. Yuki es la que no le agrada, odia la idea de que ella sea la madre de su nieto, pero sé que desea que ya nazca su nieto, se le veía emocionada por irle a comprar cosas. –_se intenta tranquilizas, pero es imposible. –_eso no impide que Yuki no intente matarla… espero que me ame lo suficiente como para no querer matar a mi madre. –_Neji mejor saco su celular y le marco a su novia, necesita saber que están bien ambas, pero que tarde en contestar lo preocupo más, ya se imaginó a su novia junto con la panda de amigos tirando el cuerpo de su madre en algún canal y haciéndose cargo de ocultar las pruebas.

- ¿Qué? –contesta brusca Yuki el teléfono y Neji hace una mueca, está muy enojada, las cosas no van bien y eso lo pone nervioso. – ¡No, ya le dije que no, mi hijo no usara ese pomposo vestido, es cursi y ridículo!

- ¡Mocosa mal educada, no me hables así! ¡Y dices que es cursi, al menos es mejor que el jodido mameluco de animal que escogiste!

- ¡Es lindo! ¡Además no sabe si será niña como para comprarle vestidos!

- ¡Sera niña, no tuve una niña así que mi nieta será niña!

- ¡No es mi culpa que tenga sueños frustrados, ya entiendo porque Neji tiene larga cabellera!

El castaño frunció el ceño cuando lo incluyeron en la discusión.

- ¡Aja!... ¡Insultando a mi hijo, eso significa que no te gusta todo de él!

- ¡Usted no sabe nada vieja, el cabello largo de Neji es sexy y sus ojos, aunque parezca ciego se le ven sexys, más cuando me mira cuando me está follando!

- ¡Mocosa vulgar, no sé qué te vio mi hijo!

- ¡Soy hermosa, sexy y le doy los mejores orgasmos de su vida, cosa que usted no le da a mi suegro, por eso esta tan amargado! ¡Ahora lo compadezco, tener una mujer insípida en el sexo, sería un milagro que no esté con esa cara de amargado siempre!

- ¡Respétame que soy mayor y ante todo una dama, y la madre del padre de tu hijo!

- ¡Sera el sereno, eso no quita que sea pésima en el sexo!

- ¡Bruja que solo enganchaste a mi hijo portándote como una zorra en la cama!

- ¿Qué no se ha enterado? ¡Los hombres adoran que su mujer sea una dama fuera de la cama pero dentro de la cama sea una zorra!

- ¡Tú no eres dama ni fuera de la cama, mocosa vulgar!

- ¡Ya basta! –grita Neji en el teléfono antes de que se maten, esta rojo de la vergüenza y furia por lo que dicen.

- ¿Me gritaste? –oye que le pregunta Yuki dolida.

Neji ensancha los ojos, ella jamás se pone así cuando le grita, al contrario se mofa o burla, comenzó a preocuparse al oírla gimotear.

- ¡Hyuga Neji, esa no es forma de hablarle a la madre de tu hijo! –ahora es su madre quien se oye más cerca del teléfono lo que significa que se lo quito a Yuki.

- ¿Ah? –no entiende nada, primero su madre la insulta y ahora la esta ¿defendiendo? ¿En qué dimensión entro?

- ¡Hombre tenías que ser!... ¿Qué no sabes lo sensibles que somos cuando están embarazadas? ¡Claro que no, digno hijo de tu padre tenías que ser, tan insensible! –exclama enojada y más enfurecida. –ven mocosa, ya no llores, es solo un idiota como todos los hombres insensibles. –Neji oye a su novia llorar con más ganas y mucho sentimiento que le acongojo el corazón. – ¡eres un idiota Neji, no le gritas así a la madre de tu hijo, ¿no sabes lo difícil que es sufrir los síntomas de un embarazo?!... Me decepcionas.

Enserio que Neji no las entiende, jamás entenderá a las mujeres, no sabe cuándo o como termino siendo el maldito desgraciado cuando él solo se preocupaba por ellas y quería impedir que se maten.

- Ya, ya querida, no llores, solo es un idiota que al parecer no eduque bien como pensé. Jamás nos entenderá ni sabrá lo que pasamos por traer a sus hijos al mundo, solo piensan que con ser los que ponen el esperma es suficiente para ser padres, no saben lo que nosotras sufrimos por ello.

¿Su madre consolándola? ¿Diciéndole querida?, mejor aún; ¿Hablándole con compresión y cariño? Enserio que se perdió y machín, no entiende nada. Tal parece que entraron en una clase de conexión al ser mujeres que una vivido el embarazo y otra lo está viviendo.

- Mamá pásame a Yuki.

- ¡¿Para qué le grites más?! ¡¿Para que la hagas llorar más?! –pregunta con brusquedad y más enojada.

- No, quiero hablar con ella. –enserio está muy perdido, pero si ellas se están llevando mejor es excelente que no quiere cagarla.

- Escúchame Neji, hazla llorar más y grítale de nuevo y te daré una tunda sin importarme seas un adulto. –le dice amenazante.

- Mamá solo quiero arreglar las cosas con Yuki. –le dice exasperado, enserio no las entiende.

- Más te vale. –dice con más amenaza. –Yuki, querida, toma el teléfono.

- ¡No quiero, me va a gritar!

- Vamos, si lo hace le daré la tunda de su vida.

- ¿Enserio? –oye que su novia usa ese tonito y se la imagino con su carita de niña inocente, con lágrimas y sonrojada, incluso con sus mocos, tan mona.

- Enserio.

- ¡Gracias mami-suegra!

- No agradezcas cariño.

¿Cariño? ¿Su madre le dijo cariño a Yuki, a su enemiga número uno? ¿Yuki le dijo mami-suegra a la que ella llama como la bruja ciega que los quiere separar? Neji comienza a pensar que se durmió y está soñando, enserio; ni en sus más fumados sueños se imaginó algo así.

- Haber cariño, tienes moquitos que salieron por el llanto… suena.

- _Espera, solo yo le limpio sus mocos cuando hace sus berrinches. –_Neji frunce el ceño, celoso porque ahora su madre le está quitando algo que es solo entre Yuki y él.

- Gracias mami-suegra, cuando termine de hablar con él pagamos ese vestido, viéndolo bien es mono.

- Tu habla con él querida, yo lo iré a pagar, será mi primer regalo para mi nieta.

Y al final compraran el jodido vestido por el que se estaban peleando, enserio, Neji no entiende a las mujeres, y no sabe qué le pasa a su novia, pensó la conocía pero como siempre lo sorprende.

- _¿Serán cambios hormonales?... pensé me había librado de ellos. –_Neji comenzó a sentir miedo.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le dice brusca y resentida.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡¿Me preguntas que pasa?! –le grita enfurecida.

- _Si, cambios hormonales, paso de llanto a furia de un instante. –_Neji comienza a sentir miedo ante la idea de verse como Naruto pronto.

- ¡Enserio eres un idiota! ¡Me gritas muy cruel de la nada y por nada y todavía me preguntas que me pasa! ¡Serás sinvergüenza Hyuga!

Neji vivió una experiencia parecida, solo que estando en el otro lugar, cuando hizo ese jodido proyecto con Sasori, así que más o menos sabe a qué enfrentarse o más bien que es lo que necesita hacer para tranquilizarla, así tenía que tranquilizarlo Sasori para no reprobar el proyecto, de solo recordarlo sintió asco a si mismo por portarse así.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intensión hablarte así. –la oye bufar, como le hablaba Sasori no funciono, así que a ser más tierno. –_me doy asco y me siento estúpido, muy estúpido… lo bueno es que estoy solo. –_Neji suspira con pesadez intentando darse valor. –Yuki, nena, enserio lo siento cariño, no quería hablarte así… ¿me perdonas?

- No lo sé, fuiste cruel. –le dice berrinchuda, está seguro que está haciendo uno de sus tiernos pucheros y no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido.

- Lo sé y quiero recompensarte… ¿qué opinas de que te lleve un pastel a casa?, o lo que quieras, solo pídemelo.

- ¡Quiero un rollo de mango, helado de crema con galletas y quiero que tú me acompañes mañana a ver las cunas, he visto unas muy monas!

- Llegare con esos postres a casa e iremos a ver esas cunas. –Neji sonríe levemente, le gusta cumplirle uno de sus antojos, la idea de ver las cunas le agrada, le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con su hijo, es emocionante y lo hace feliz.

- ¡Te amo Neji! –exclama feliz.

- Yo también. –Neji pone esa sonrisa de pendejo que se da el privilegio de poner cuando está solo, pero la borra cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza basada en sus experiencias vividas con ella. –espera… ¿no has estado fingiendo todo el rato verdad? –Neji entrecierra los ojos al venirle esa idea, su novia es la reina del engaño y chantaje.

- No sé de qué hablas. –dice en un tono misterioso. – ¡te veo en casa y quiero mis postres!

Sin más Yuki colgó y a Neji le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, la forma en que lo dijo ese "No sé de qué hablas" lo hace sospechar más. La cree muy capaz, pudo saber cómo fingir, Naruto le ha contado como la ha llevado, han visto a Hinata en esa faceta, tuvo la experiencia en los embarazos ficticios de la preparatoria, ya sea para engañar a su madre o a él, o para conseguir algo de ambos, o tal vez su maquiavélicamente encontró información, supo que las mujeres se identifican así o quien sabe, Yuki siempre encuentran información de todo, sus puntos débiles, a lo mejor encontró eso y actuó sabiendo que él llamaría para ganarse a su madre, o para engañarla o para mofarse de ella, o para…

- _Ya mejor no me quiebro la cabeza, lo que importa es que se llevan mejor lo haya manipulado ella o no… con Yuki es todo una caja de sorpresas, siempre termina yendo un paso delante de mí, o de cualquiera. –_Neji suspira con pesadez e intento concentrarse en el trabajo, al menos sabe que ya no se mataran.

* * *

><p>- ¡Espere señorita, no puede pasar, el señor está ocupado!<p>

Suigetsu que está sentado tras su escritorio vistiendo un molesto traje, alza la mirada de sus papeles viendo que la puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver a su hermana con los ojos enrojecidos de dolor y furia, lagrimas mancharle el rostro, despeinada y con la ropa desacomodada. Atrás de ella va su preocupada secretaria.

- Tomoyo, ¿qué te paso? –Suigetsu se pone de pie y camina preocupado hacia ella, pero su hermana lo sorprende con una bofetada en la cara, volteándole el rostro.

La secretaria se tapa la boca, tapando un grito de sorpresa.

- Déjanos solos Touru. –le dice serio Suigetsu, llevando una mano a su mejilla enrojecida, mirando furioso a su hermana.

Touru asintió y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Y eso fue porque…? –Suigetsu afila más su mirada, más le vale a esa mocosa le dé una buena razón.

- ¡Todo es tu culpa! –le grita rompiendo en llanto de nuevo. – ¡por tu culpa me engaño, por tu culpa me lastimo, por tu culpa me dejo! –Tomoyo comienza a golpearle el pecho enfurecida. –¡¿Por qué tuviste que fijarte en Yuki?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que dejarla?! ¡Por tu culpa él se vengó conmigo! –Suigetsu ensancha los ojos sorprendido, solo dejando que su hermana le siga golpeando. – ¡duele, duele mucho, yo lo amo tanto, tanto que duele como nada en este mundo y solo fui su venganza hacia ti! –Tomoyo llora con más ganas y Suigetsu la abrazo con fuerza.

- Lo siento, lo siento Tomoyo… jamás pensé que te verías involucrada, pensé que todo había pasado, pensé… —Suigetsu no sabe que decirle, aprieta con fuerza el abrazo, sintiendo como le moja el pecho, como llora con tanto dolor como jamás había llorado, le duele porque es su hermanita, le duele porque es su culpa.

- Fue muy cruel, más al verlo sin culpa, sin dolor y mirarme con esa ternura con la que me enamoro mientras decía esas palabras que me rompieron el corazón. –dice entre gimoteos y Suigetsu solo pudo apretar más el abrazo, en un intento de consolándola, si pudiera tomaría el dolor de ella, sabe lo que duele tener el corazón roto, en especial por tu primer amor. –_y se lo ha roto un jodido mocoso. –_los ojos de Suigetsu muestran furia, mucha.

* * *

><p>Brandon está en la cocina preparándose un sándwich, desde que entro en la adolescencia come mucho, seguro es porque está en desarrollo, así que se está haciendo uno de sus especiales sándwich súper grandes.<p>

Su hermana no debe de tardar, le llamo y dijo que se pasó a la oficina de Neji, que se vendrán juntos y traerán la cena, así que dejara un hueco para comerla, igual tiene mucha hambre, el sexo da mucha hambre.

No se le ve culpa ni remordimiento. Ya no trae el uniforme escolar puesto, solo viste un pantalón deportivo y una playera ceñida color blanca de mangas cortas. Y esta descalzo.

Cuando le da una mordida a su sándwich oye el timbre sonar con mucha insistencia, así que deja su sándwich en el plato y camina hacia la puerta, chupándose los dedos. Cuando abre la puerta un enfurecido Suigetsu lo toma de las solapas.

- Tendrás huevos cabrón. –le dice amenazante, acercando su rostro al suyo.

- Los tengo… ¿quieres verlos? –Brandon le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- No lo parece, usaste a mi hermana para vengarte de mí, la enamoraste, te la follaste, le quitaste algo valioso para una mujer solo para vengarte cuando lo que paso entre tu hermana y yo solo fue entre nosotros, fue agua pasada, ella esta con alguien que ama haciendo su vida y yo también. Ella no me guarda rencor, yo tampoco se lo guardo, no sé porque tuviste que meter tus jodidas narices en esto y remover cosas pasadas que no te conciernen.

- ¿Que no me conciernen? –Brandon frunce el ceño, soltándose con brusquedad del agarre. –cuando vi como la dejaste ansié este día, ansié que llegara el día que yo pueda hacerte lo mismo…

- ¡Ella me lastimo en la forma en que me dejo!

- ¡Si tuvieras un poco de cerebro hubieras sabido la razón!

- ¡Hubieron malentendidos que nos orillaron a esto, pero ya todo está bien entre nosotros, no es tu asunto!

- ¡¿Que no es mi asunto?! –grita indignado y enfurecido. – ¡deja de decir eso, lo es, siempre lo fue! ¡Ella te dejo así por mí, ella sufrió cinco años por mi culpa, entonces al fin llega la oportunidad de arreglar todo y tú amabas a otra! –Brandon recuerda cuando los oyó hablar, a ella y a Neji cuando se lo contó, cuando lloro en sus brazos, recordarlo le duele tanto.

- Mira mocoso, por el cariño que le tengo a tu hermana no te hago nada, solo aléjate de mi hermana y no te sigas metiendo en nuestras vidas. Lo de Yuki y yo no te concierne, solo fue entre nosotros, las cosas ya están bien para ambos, cada uno es feliz haciendo su vi…

- Es que tú no mereces ser feliz, mereces esto grandísimo perdedor. –Brandon le sonríe altanero. – ¿dime? ¿Qué se siente ver sufrir a tu hermana por culpa mía? Ahora ya sabes lo que sentí, enamore a tu hermana, cuando la conocí supe quién era, supe que mi oportunidad había llegado y ataque… me folle a tu hermana, le quite la virginidad y ella se creyó cuando le dije que la atesoro cuando en verdad por dentro me estaba riendo al ver tu cara cuando lo supieras, fue tan mona… Brandon te amo, estoy tan feliz de que mi primera vez haya sido contigo. –dice burlón, imitando voz de mujer. –patética y perdedora como tú, como si yo fuera a amar a alguien como ella, se creyó mis palabras, mis cumplidos, mis miradas, siempre fue todo fingido, los dos son tan patéticos, no sé cómo mi hermana se fijó en ti, eres tan poca cosa como tu herma…

Fue todo lo que pudo soportar Suigetsu, de un puñetazo en la cara lo tumbo al suelo, es un mocoso, por Yuki se contenía, por sus amigos se contenía, pero no pudo más, ese mocoso se está burlando de su hermana, para ella fue especial, para ella fue el primero, para ella fue su primer amor y el mocoso solo jugo con ella y ahora el descarado se burla.

- Esto es lo que espere con ansias. –Brandon sonríe de forma sombría mientras se limpia la sangre que sale de su labio, se pone de pie y le da un puñetazo en la nariz a Suigetsu que lo tambaleo hacia atrás.

- Por ahí habrías empezado mocoso. No tenías que involucrar a mi hermana, hubieras sido un machito y hubieras ido a romperme la cara. –Suigetsu se limpia la sangre que sale de su nariz, sonriendo con burla, le duele, seguro el mocoso se la rompió, pero le dará lo que quiere, él obtendrá lo que quiere.

- ¿Dónde queda la diversión si tú no entiendes lo que yo sentí al ver sufrir por amor a mi hermana?

- ¡Solo eres un mocoso inmaduro y egoísta, admite que lo hiciste por ti y no por ella! –Suigetsu le da otro puñetazo, esta vez no tumbo a Brandon porque se lo esperaba, pero si lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás.

- ¡Lo hice por ambos! ¡Tú merecías pagar, y me vale mierda a quien me lleve en el proceso, igual como ya dije, tu hermana es una perdedora patética como tú, mereces estar con alguien tan patética como Karin, mi hermana es mucha mujer para ti!... cuídate, tal vez me coja a esa cuatro ojos solo para joderte. –Brandon le sonríe con mofa.

Suigetsu ahora está mucho más enojado, ese mocoso metió a Karin en esto. Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, repartiendo puñetazos con intenciones de matar al otro. Nunca se cayeron bien, desde que se vieron se odiaron, tal vez su instinto les decía que iban a terminar queriéndose matar, y él que fue tan ingenuo porque pensó que el mocoso tenia celos de hermano.

* * *

><p>Neji estaciono el automóvil en su lugar del estacionamiento del edificio donde viven y se extrañó al ver el automóvil de Suigetsu estacionado alado… raro, ellos no se visitan, solo se ven en las reuniones de amigos, ninguno se agrada, solo se soportan.<p>

- ¿Por qué Suigetsu está aquí? –Neji mira sombrío a Yuki.

- Yo que sé. –dice tranquila mientras se baja del automóvil.

- Yuki, ¿no tienes nada que decirme? –pregunta más sombrío, bajándose del automóvil y cerrando la puerta con brusquedad, caminando hacia Yuki que está sacando las compras de la parte de atrás del automóvil y se las va pasado.

- ¿Piensas que te monto los cuernos con Suigetsu? –pregunta como si la idea le pareciera absurda y divertida.

- No sé, dímelo tú. –pregunta brusco, conteniéndose para no tomarla del brazo y voltearla, agradece que ella le esté pasando las bolsas de las compras para tener ocupadas sus manos, no quiere lastimarla, cuando está enojado suele hacerlo sin que lo quiera o se lo proponga pero con los años con ella ha aprendido a controlarlo, ahora lo controla más que está embarazada.

- Eso es imposible. –responde divertida, cerrando la puerta del automóvil al haber terminado ya de sacar todas las compras.

- ¿A si? ¿Por qué? –Neji se ve más furioso, estando ya ambos frente al elevador, Yuki ya aplano el botón para que las puertas se abran.

- Porque tú tienes una verga más grande que la de él, ¿para que buscar en otros lados cuando tienes algo mucho mejor en casa? –Yuki le guiña un ojo y se adentra al elevador.

Ciertamente esperaba que le dijera un "porque te amo" pero su respuesta también le gusto y mucho, le subió demasiado su ego masculino. Con una sonrisa de soy el macho alfa se adentró al elevador y marco el piso de su departamento.

- ¿No quieres mostrarme una de las razones por las que ya no miro a otros hombres que no sean tú? –pregunta coqueta, pasando su mano por la entrepierna, sintiendo como comienza a reaccionar.

- Cómbenseme. –Neji le sonríe de forma torcida, mirándola provocativo.

Yuki ríe entre dientes, se pone de puntitas y le rosa los labios, juguetona, provocándolo. Neji juega su juego, sacando la lengua, lamiéndole los labios, quieren ver quien cae primero y termina besando al otro, mientras sus miradas chocan, mostrando coquetería e insinuación.

La campanilla que anuncia que el elevador llegó a su sitio suena a la vez que se abren las puertas. Neji alza la mirada y ensancha los ojos al ver a Brandon y a Suigetsu peleándose en el suelo, se golpean de forma tan brutal que parece que se quieren matar.

Al oír los ruidos de los golpes Yuki voltea y también se sorprende al ver la pelea de esos dos.

- No te acerques. –ordena Neji entregándole las bolsas, y saliendo del elevador a paso marcado.

Yuki se coloca en la puerta del elevador para que no se cierre, sosteniendo las bolsas, mirando preocupada la escena, se golpean como si quisieran matarse, están todos manchados de sangre.

Suigetsu ha cambiado lugares con Brandon, están tan metidos en querer matarse que ni cuenta que ya tienen espectadores.

Ahora estando el peliblanco encima de Brandon comenzó a repartirle golpes en la cara, uno tras otro y de forma tan brutal, entonces se siente jalado del traje, y es tumbado hacia atrás, cayendo de pompas, furioso alza la mirada viendo a un sombrío Neji.

- Golpeando a un menor… Suigetsu. –Neji lo mira amenazante.

- El menor no se quedó atrás… Neji. –Suigetsu se limpia con brusquedad la sangre, viendo como atrás de Neji está ya Yuki alado de su hermano con varias bolsas en el suelo y ayudándolo a sentarse en el suelo.

- Eso veo. –Neji mira de arriba abajo a Suigetsu notando lo muy golpeado que esta. –solo lárgate… agradece que no hago nada por atreverte a golpearlo.

- Y tú controla a tu cuñadito, lo quiero lejos de Tomoyo y de Karin. –le dice amenazante, mientras se pone de pie con mucha dificultad. –_jodido mocoso, pega duro para tener solo catorce años… estoy seguro que Neji le enseño. –_Suigetsu se abraza las costillas.

- ¿Le has golpeado solo porque le ha coqueteado un poco a tu hermana y novia? –pregunta furiosa Yuki.

- ¡Ja! Ojala fuera eso. –Suigetsu la mira serio y Brandon afila su mirada, odia que mire a su hermana, odia que le hable, odia que ella no lo odie. –tu pendejo hermano jugo con mi hermana solo para darme una "lección". –tanto Neji como Yuki se sorprendieron. –solo mantelo lejos de mí, de Tomoyo y Karin, lo veo cerca de ellas o de mí y no respondo, me olvidare que es tu hermano, Yuki. – Brandon bufa y Suigetsu lo fulmina con la mirada antes de seguir su camino, haciendo muecas de dolor y se mete al elevador. –_joder, ni en preparatoria me ponían palizas así. –_piensa enojado cuando las puertas del elevador se cierran.

- Brandon. –Yuki lo mira seria y Brandon bufa.

- Se lo merecía, jure que pagaría y lo cumplí. –dice berrinchudo, ladeando su rostro a un lado.

- ¿Y cómo lo hiciste pagar? –Yuki lo mira seria.

- Enamore a su tonta hermana, me la cogí, le quite la virginidad y la bote. –responde cortante.

- _¡Auch!, no sé cómo reprochárselo… es algo que haría yo a su edad. –_Yuki sonríe nerviosa, Neji tiene mucha razón, lo mal influencio mucho o simplemente Brandon se parece mucho a ella.

- ¡No me mires así! –le grita Brandon enfurecido a Neji, sobresaltando a Yuki que salió de sus pensamientos, por lo que mira a Neji notando esa mirada de decepción. –no lo hagas, no tienes derecho cuando lo que hice lo hice por mi hermana, tu viste como la dejo hace cuatro años, tu viste como estaba, tú la consolaste, tú la abrazaste, te lloro a ti, se lo merecía, se merecía sufrir, se merecía pagar. –Brandon se muestra más rencoroso y Yuki no sabe qué hacer o decirle, entiende sus razones, las justifica hasta cierto punto porque ella es así, pero sabe que no estuvo bien, no sabe qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

- ¡¿Usando a otra persona?! –le grita furioso Neji. – ¡si querías vengarte le hubieras partido la cara solamente, no hubieras usado a su hermana de esa forma!

- ¡¿Y tú que has hecho?!... ¡Nada! ¡Amas a mi hermana y no lo golpeaste por lastimarla, solo te quedaste como idiota, siendo su amigo! ¡¿cómo puedes ser amigo de eso?! ¡De esa basura! ¡Tú no la defendiste!

- Brandon… solo llevamos la fiesta en paz. Tenemos amigos en común. Él ya no me importa, soy feliz con Neji, amo a Neji, Suigetsu es agua pasada. –le dice seria Yuki.

- ¡No lo entiendo, no quiero entenderlo! ¡Odio que no te hayas vengado, odio que lo saludes como si nada, odio que estés en reuniones donde esta él, odio que pases por alto que te lastimo!

- ¡Yo también lo lastime, pero es agua pasada, si lo olvide yo tu deberías hacer lo mismo!

- ¡Olvídalo tú si quieres, yo no, yo no olvidare…!

- ¡Deja de gritarle a tu hermana! –le grita más enfurecido Neji y Brandon furioso se pone de pie.

- ¡Son tan estúpidos como él! –Brandon ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo se adentra al departamento.

- ¡Ven y discúlpate Brandon! –ordena Neji queriendo ir atrás de él.

- Déjale Neji, solo…

- No, porque le pasas por alto todo hace esa clase de cosas, fue cruel involucrando una inocente que no tiene nada que ver y es peor ver como no siente culpa de eso, solo satisfacción y orgullo. –le dice firme, mirándola enojado.

- ¿Cómo reprocharle algo que yo habría hecho? –Yuki lo mira seria y Neji frunce el ceño, pasándose una mano por la cara viéndose exasperado, lo sabe, ella haría eso, incluso cosas peores, pero aun así la ama.

- Hablare con él simplemente, no lo quiero cerca de Suigetsu y esas dos mujeres o seguro terminara lastimándolo y yo terminare matando a Suigetsu. –Neji la ayuda a levantarse.

- No seas cruel con él.

- Solo hablare con él. –Neji toma las bolsas y se adentra al departamento con Yuki siguiéndolo.

* * *

><p>Brandon esta acostado en la cama, aventando una pelota que rebota en el techo y la atrapa, repitiendo eso una y otra vez.<p>

- Si no te limpias esos golpes podrían infectarse. –le dice Neji al abrir la puerta.

- Se toca la puerta. –le dice indiferente, sin mirarlo, siguiendo con su atención en su juego con la pelota.

- ¿Necesitas ir a un hospital?

- No. –responde cortante.

Neji suspira con pesadez, cierra la puerta tras de sí y se sienta en la cama, alado de él.

- No estuvo bien…

- No sigas, para mí fue bien.

- Es eso exactamente lo que no está bien, que no tengas cargo de conciencia por jugar con alguien inocente en esto. Sé que tú también lo fuiste…

- ¡Es que jamás lo fui! ¡Por mi culpa ella sufrió, sino lo hubiera dejado así por mi seguro ella no habría sufrido así! ¡Los oí, esa vez hace cuatro años cuando ella te lo contó en tu habitación, cuando tú la consolaste! –le grita aventando la pelota y sentándose con brusquedad en la cama, mirándolo enojado.

- Si eso habría pasado tal vez no sería yo el que este con tu hermana ahora. –Neji lo mira serio, sintiendo dolor ante la idea. –el bebé que está esperando no sería mío. –Brandon ensancha los ojos, eso es verdad, y la idea le aterra, no ve a nadie con su hermana más que a Neji, no ve a nadie siendo su cuñado más que a Neji, no quiere a nadie con ellos más que a Neji. – sé que te cargo la culpa al pensar que fue tu culpa pero no lo fue, jamás fue tu culpa. Ella te ama, haría cualquier cosa por ti…

- Lo sé, pero no me puedo perdonar el tener culpa porque ella haya sufrido. –Brandon muestra dolor en sus ojos, los cuales se nublan. –amo a mi hermana, me ha cuidado y protegido, consolado cuando mi padre mato a mi madre, ella siempre estuvo ahí ¿y yo que he hecho? Ser una carga, ser quien le quito la felicidad muchos años…

- No seas estúpido, no eres una carga, jamás lo serás. –Neji le da un golpe en la frente, sacándole un gemido de dolor. –sácate esas ideas de la cabeza, ella te ama, eres su hermano, daría todo por ti como tu darías todo por ella… me reclamaste porque no golpee a Suigetsu, no sabes las ganas que tengo de matarlo siempre que le veo su cara de pendejo, me dan celos porque estuvo con ella en un plan íntimo, fue su novio y fue su primer amor, además recuerdo como me la dejo hace cuatro años, me lo quiero cargar, pero me detengo, si yo hago una pelea con Suigetsu o lo mato, Yuki se pondrá triste, aun aprecia a ese pendejo y eso es lo que más me caga, pero eso no es todo. Mis amigos también son sus amigos, los amigos de Yuki también son sus amigos, ella ama convivir con ellos, si hay separaciones esas convivencias se irán a la mierda y odio quitarle las cosas que le gustan. Lo único que me ayuda a soportar una mierda como Suigetsu es que soy yo quien tiene ahora el corazón de Yuki, soy yo el que esta con ella, me ama más a mí de lo que lo amo a él, y soy yo el padre de su hijo, si vivo en el pasado jamás seré feliz y jamás la hare feliz. Lo mejor es ignorar el pasado y vivir el presente… hazlo por ella, ¿crees que no la lastimas si tu estas culpándote por cosas que no tienes la culpa? –Brandon inclina la cabeza hacia abajo. –solo prométeme que te mantendrás alejado de ese idiota, de su hermana y de Karin. No quiero que Suigetsu te haga algo y yo termine matándolo.

- ¿Lo matarías si me hace algo?

- Mocoso estúpido, no sabes cuánto me contuve para no matarlo ahorita por golpearte. –Neji suspira con pesadez y Brandon sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Lo golpe mucho también, le di varios golpes que me enseñaste. –dice con orgullo.

- Lo note, fue bueno ver cómo le mueles la cara, eso te lo felicito. –Neji sonríe con mofa y Brandon amplía su sonrisa. –si a la otra tienes pedos con él no uses a un inocente, se hombre y ve de frente. –Brandon asintió. –prometes que te mantendrás alejados de esa peste y las mujeres que lo rodean

- Lo prometo, igual ya me desquite. –Brandon le sonríe de forma angelical.

- Que sigas sin cargo de conciencia me revienta las pelotas. –Neji lo fulmina con la mirada.

- No puedo evitarlo, cuando son personas que no quiero me vale mierda lo que les pase. –Brandon le saca la lengua de forma juguetona y a Neji le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- Cuando te enamores de una mujer a ver si sigues pensando igual. No querrás que nadie la haya lastimado o la lastime como tú has lastimado a esa chica.

- Por favor Neji-nii, estoy seguro que antes de nee-san lastimaste a muchas chicas por solo usarlas para el sexo, fue casi lo mismo. Estoy seguro que algunas te amaron y a ti te valió verga dejarlas ya que ya tuviste lo que querías de ellas. –Brandon roda los ojos y Neji se le marco más el tic porque tenga razón.

- Solo mantente alejado de los problemas, en especial con lo que rodee a Suigetsu. –le dice con advertencia.

- Mantendré mi promesa, lo juro. –dice como niño bueno. –no defraudare tu confianza. –le dice con sinceridad y Neji asintió conforme.

- Anda, ve a disculparte con tu hermana por hablarle así y ve a que te limpie esas heridas… te ves horroroso.

Brandon asintió sonriendo de forma socarrona.

Sasuke va saliendo de uno de los laboratorios que tiene el hospital donde trabaja. Sale del hospital y abre el sobre, viendo el resultado en los exámenes de fertilidad que se hizo en la mañana.

Con tranquilidad saca un cigarro, lo pone entre sus labios, saca el encendedor y lo guía a la punta del papel, prendiéndole fuego que se fue extendiendo, acerco su cara encendiendo el cigarro con el fuego del papel, que después tiro dejando que se consuma con el fuego en el piso.

Lo vio quemarse hasta ser cenizas, después con el pie apago los rastros de fuego, se quitó el cigarro de los labios y soltó el humo.

- _¿Qué dejare a Sakura solo porque probablemente es infértil?... absurdo. Como si fuera a dejarla por esa pendejada, no me importa tener hijos mientras solo este con ella. _

Sasuke sigue su camino viéndose de lo más despreocupado, como si la prueba que se hizo no le haya importado su resultado. Solo se los hizo por miedo a que Sakura lo deje al ser él el del problema, al ver que no es así, que la decisión de dejarse por no tener hijos queda en él se sintió completamente tranquilo, porque él jamás la dejara por eso, ni por nada más.

- _Eres mía Sakura, siempre lo serás… pendejadas como estas no nos van a separar._

**Continuará**

**sas O:O Brandon se paso de cruel :O**

**feliz cumpleaños abi! te dedico este cap como regalo de cumpleee**

**como bien dicen un año mas vieja un año mas buena**

**saludos**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	7. Sorpresa, sorpresa

**Sorpresa, sorpresa**

De perfil al espejo de cuerpo completo que hay en su habitación se encuentra Yuki solo vistiendo un pantalón que se ha abrochado por dejando de su barriga y su blusa de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga color blanca se la alza dejando al descubierto su enorme barriga de veinte semanas de embarazo. Su cabello lo lleva suelto, aun algo mojado por el baño que se dio hace rato.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta Neji divertido al salir del baño, con solo una toalla rodeándole la cadera, secándose el cabello con una pequeña toalla.

- Viendo mi barriga. –Yuki voltea a verlo, sonriéndole emocionada y Neji la miro con ternura, se ve mucho más guapa, el embarazo le sienta muy bien, le gusta verle ese brillo en los ojos, verle esa barriga, verle esa sonrisa. –me veo muy mona con ella, ¿no crees? –pregunta melosa y Neji ríe. – ¿De qué te ríes? –pregunta curiosa.

Neji camina hacia ella, y la toma de la cintura.

- Que a ti nada te baja el ego… Hinata cada que le mencionan lo de su barriga se pone a llorar diciendo que se puso gorda y tu amas tener barriga. –le dice divertido.

- Es que yo solo tengo mi panza, y se ve mona… Hinata se hincho de todos lados, tu madre dice que es porque es niña y las niñas te hinchan. –Yuki se soba la barbilla pensativa. –_qué bueno que no me veo como Hinata, parece pez globo. –_ríe entre dientes al recordarla.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que el nuestro es niño? –pregunta divertido.

- No sé, solo digo lo que tu madre dice, igual lo sabremos en la ecografía de hoy. –Yuki sonríe ampliamente. –así que apúrate que se nos hará tarde.

- Estas ansiosa por saber el sexo. –comenta más divertido.

- ¡Si! ¡Tengo una apuesta que ganar con Sakura! –Yuki sonríe de oreja a oreja y Neji casi cae estilo anime, hasta con su hijo apuesta. –y ya sabiendo el sexo podemos empezar a elegir el nombre y pintar la habitación, y hacer muchas cosas. –le dice más emocionada, pareciendo una niña en juguetería.

- Te vez hermosa con tu barriga. –Neji sonriéndole enternecido se inclina y le besa los labios, Yuki le responde el beso gustosa, adora que le suba el ego.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y? –pregunta Sakura ansiosa nada más abrió la puerta de su departamento, viendo a Yuki con emoción.<p>

- ¡Es niño, págame perra! –exclama triunfante.

- ¡Mierda! –exclama Sakura decepcionada, sacando su chequera y adentrándose para comenzar a hacer el cheque.

- No subestimes las experiencias de las ancianas, mi suegra bien dijo que como no me hinche seguro es niño… pobre bruja, casi llora cuando me lo dijo, quería una nieta. Que se consuele con la hija que tendrá Hinata. –Yuki ríe malvada, adentrándose al departamento, siguiendo a Sakura.

- Naruto tendrá una niña, tu un niño. Comienzo a pensar que pagaran las que hicieron de jóvenes. –Sakura la mira con mofa mientras le entrega el cheque.

- No lo creo, mi hijo será bien portado, solo mira como no me da molestias en el embarazo. Naruto envidia mucho a Neji porque no le está sufriendo como él. –dice segura y triunfante mientras guarda el cheque en su bolsa.

- Eso no dice nada, ya el tiempo nos lo dirá… pero te aseguro que es un pago del cielo por cómo has sido. –Sakura le saca la lengua mientras se sienta en el sillón y Yuki se sienta en el de enfrente.

- Aguas, que a ti tienen mucho que cobrarte. –Yuki le sonríe burlona. –cuando tengas un hijo te hará pagar. –le dice malvada y Sakura borra su sonrisa.

- Yo me salve de eso. –Sakura sonríe de forma forzada. –no creo poder tener hijos. –Sakura se pone de pie. – ¿quieres algo de beber? –pregunta indiferente.

- Sigues con eso. –Yuki roda los ojos. –ya te dije que te hagas unas pruebas y así sabrás si en verdad eres estéril.

- ¿Qué más pruebas quieres Yuki? He cogido con Sasuke por casi cuatro meses sin protegerme con nada, y no me embarazo. Soy estéril, y se acabó. –le dice enfurecida.

- Nada es seguro hasta acerté pruebas, tal vez el haber tomado tanto tiempo pastillas anti…

- ¡Tomabas las mismas y te embarazaste tomándolas!

- ¡El cuerpo de cada una es diferente! ¡Deja de ser tan cula y hazte unos jodidos exámenes!

- ¡Deja de ser tan metiche, sé que soy estéril y se acabó!

- ¡Pues jodete!

- ¡Jodete tú!

Ambas se fulminan con la mirada, intentándose matar con ella. El timbre sonó haciéndolas suspirar con pesadez. Exasperada Sakura camina hacia la puerta y la abre, sorprendiéndose al ver a Gaara con ropa abrigadora sonriéndole ampliamente.

- ¡Gaa-chan!

Ante el grito Yuki corre a la entrada.

- ¡Belleza divina!

Yuki corre a unirse al abrazo.

- Suéltanos antes de que olvide que estas preñada y te de una patada voladora. –le dice amenazante Sakura.

Como perro regañado y hasta aullando Yuki se separa de ellos, viéndose triste y desolada. A Gaara sonrojado le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero sonríe divertido, no han cambiado nada.

- Eres cruel, tengo mucho sin verlo y no me dejas toquetearlo.

- ¡Vete a toquetear al padre de tu hijo!

Entonces Gaara lo recordó, Brandon se lo había dicho, no deja de mandarle correos diciéndole lo ansioso que esta porque nazca su sobrino. Yuki sigue igual, físicamente solo esa barriguita que la hace ver mona, además tiene un brillo especial que la hace más atractiva. Sonriéndole feliz se acerca cuando su hermana lo soltó.

- No te le acerques mucho Gaa-chan, tiene rabia. –le advierte Sakura.

- Muchas felicidades Yuki, te ves más guapa con el embarazo. –Gaara le sonríe amigable al estar frente a ella, dándole un abrazo de oso.

Yuki pone cara de pervertida y sus manos se mueven de forma misteriosa cerca del trasero de Gaara, pero al toparse con la mirada de Sakura, sonríe nerviosa y esconde sus traviesas manso tras su espalda.

- Lo sé, ¿verdad que me veo muy mona con mi panza? –pregunta arrogante cuando Gaara rompió el abrazo.

- Claro. –dice riendo divertido. – ¿puedo? –le dio curiosidad tocarle la panza, se le hace que no es de verdad, es que aunque la esté viendo no se lo puede creer, no se la imagina como madre y sigue sin hacerlo.

- Tú toca todo lo que quieras belleza divina. –le dice melosa.

Sakura tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, su hermano que anda de curioso además que peca de lindo y esa perra es una aprovechada, lo peor es que en su estado no la puede golpear como antes.

Gaara poso su mano en el vientre sintiéndolo duro, le gusto la sensación, es raro a la vez lindo. Entonces sintió algo y alejo su mano asustado viendo a Yuki sorprendida.

- ¡Está pateando! –exclama emocionada.

- ¡A ver! –Sakura corre emocionada, tocándole la barriga. – ¡es verdad! –exclama feliz, sin quitar su mano. – ¡toca Gaa-chan, se siente tan raro!

Gaara divertido toca también, si, se siente raro, pero es lindo. Al verlas tan emocionadas sabe que es la primera vez que patea.

- ¡Mi hijo reconoció la belleza de la belleza divina y se emocionó como mami!

- Ese niño sabe lo que es lindo. –dice con orgullo Sakura.

Gaara sonrojado niega divertido, esa Yuki no dejara jamás de sonrojarlo con sus comentario e insinuaciones, sabe que lo hace jugando para molestar a Sakura.

- _¿Cómo se va a poner tu papá cuando sepa que distes tus primeras patadas porque la belleza divina te toco? –_Yuki mira divertida su vientre, mejor no le dice nada, no quiere deprimirlo, eso le dará duro en el orgullo, borrándole esa felicidad de tendré a mi primogénito que tuvo cuando supo el sexo del bebé.

* * *

><p>Neji está en su oficina firmando algunos papeles y su secretaria está de pie frente a él diciéndole los pendientes que tiene. Cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, le hizo una seña a su secretaria para que se calle y contesto la llamada.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

- ¿Cómo que, que pasa? ¡Me tienes en ascuas, dime el sexo de mi nieto! –exclama emocionada.

- Niño. –Neji sonríe de forma torcida, desprendiendo orgullo por todos lados.

Su secretaria lo mira embobada, se ve tan guapo así, lástima que no la mire ni un poquito.

Neji ríe entre dientes al oír un suspiro de decepción de su madre, sabía lo ilusionada que estaba porque fuera niña.

- Lo sospechaba, Yuki tiene la forma de la barriga como la tienes cuando esperas un niño, pero aún mantenía la esperanza de que fuera niña. –dice resignada. –pero igual estoy feliz, será mi primer nieto y el consentido de la casa. –ya recuperando los ánimos se mostró más emocionada. –dile a esa loca que se cuide, si pone en riesgo la vida de mi nieto la mato, es una atrabancada, sigo sin saber que le viste, pero ya me hice a la idea…

Con mueca de fastidio Neji le hace una seña a su secretaria para que se vaya, su madre va para largo.

* * *

><p>En la sala se encuentra Sakura, Gaara y Yuki, viendo los regalos que el pelirrojo les trajo a ellas.<p>

- ¡Waaa…! ¡Gracias belleza divina, es un lindo regalo para el bebé! –exclama melosa Yuki abrazando el gato egipcio de peluche que le trajo Gaara.

- Es bueno que te gustara, no sabía que regalarle. –Gaara se rasca la nuca apenado.

- ¡Todos tus regalos son hermosos! –exclama feliz Sakura, adora tener a su hermano en casa. –me sorprendiste con tu llegada, te hacia llegar en dos semanas.

- Bueno… la excavación termino antes, y quería estar aquí contigo para ayudarte con tu boda. –Gaara le guiña un ojo cómplice y Sakura lo mira enternecida.

- No será la gran cosa. Solo la recepción en casa de los suegros. –comenta divertida.

- Me imagine algo así, pero igual quiero pasar tiempo contigo antes de que dejes de ser Haruno. –le dice con diversión y Sakura ríe divertida. – ¿y Brandon? –pregunta mirando a Yuki que sigue embobada con los regalos, hay muchas cosas raras y monas.

- En la escuela. No debe tardar en salir. –dice mirando el reloj. –en dos horas sale.

- Me gustaría sorprenderlo. –dice con diversión.

- Ve a la escuela y sorpréndelo, seguro le hace feliz verte.

- Tomare tu consejo. –Gaara amplía su sonrisa. –podemos ir juntos de ahí nos pasamos a comer… muero por comer comida japonesa.

- Me agrada la idea Gaa-chan pero quede en ayudar a esta loca en comprar los muebles. –Sakura lo mira apenada.

- ¿Muebles? –Gaara alza ambas cejas curioso.

- Es que Neji compro una casa hace unos días, solo falta amueblarla y me dejo eso a mí. –Yuki se rasca la nuca apenada. – ¡te espero el sábado a la fiesta de inauguración que haré, alcohol y diversión al por mayor! ¡Estarán todos los amigos!

Gaara ríe entre dientes, esos tres siguen haciendo fiestas por todo, pretextos para embriagarse.

- Ahí estaré.

- Puedes ir tu solo con Brandon, se llevan tan bien, seguro tienen muchas cosas de que hablar. –Sakura le alza el pulgar en son de aprobación y Gaara asintió.

- Dejamos para la otra esa comida, quiero comer con mis dos mujeres favoritas.

- ¿Oíste?, soy su mujer favorita. –comenta orgásmica mirando a Sakura que le hundió el puño en la cara divirtiendo a un sonrojado Gaara. – ¡Le has pegado a una mujer embarazada! –exclama lloriqueando, sobándose su enrojecida carita.

- La cara está disponible, hermana. –Sakura le sonríe con mofa y Yuki hace un puchero.

* * *

><p>Como le sugirió Yuki, Gaara fue a recoger a Brandon a la escuela, el par de locas le dieron un aventón. Pero llego media hora antes. Así que el pelirrojo se encuentra de pie fuera de la escuela esperando que de la hora de salida.<p>

Al fin la campana sonó y Gaara se levantó de la banqueta donde estaba sentado, viendo como los estudiantes van saliendo. Y lo diviso ahí saliendo en medio de un grupo de chicas que lo miran embobadas y él sonriendo coqueto, maravillado por la atención.

Gaara se sorprendió, en estos meses ha crecido mucho, de seguro está más alto que él, sus facciones se han marcado, dejando poco del niño que conoció, ahora es un joven muy apuesto y que llama mucho la atención.

- _Cada que lo veo está más alto… y tiene locas a las chicas, ¿por qué no me extraña? –_Gaara niega divertido, aunque algo incómodo, tal vez se avergonzara porque lo vaya a recoger, él lo hacía porque aun lo veía como un niño, pero al ver la realidad; que es un adolescente con chicas adornándolo seguro se avergüenza porque lo vaya a recoger.

Estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta cuando la mirada de Brandon se topó con la de él y lo único que pudo hacer es sonreírle apenado por sacarle vergüenzas, en cambio Brandon sonrió de oreja a oreja, se zafo del agarre que las chicas tenían en él y corrió, lanzándose como cuando era un niño, casi lo tumba, pero logro mantener el equilibrio.

- ¡Gaara-nii! –exclama de lo más feliz.

Gaara se sintió estúpido, él preocupándose porque a lo mejor lo avergüenza a ir por él y él se le lanza encima.

- _Tendrá el cuerpo de un adolescente pero sigue siendo un niño. –_Gaara le responde el abrazo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Qué felicidad que estés aquí! ¡No me lo esperaba, menos que vinieras por mí! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! ¡¿Cómo supiste que a esta hora salgo?! –lo aborda con preguntas nada más rompió el abrazo.

- Les caí de sorpresa, la excavación termino antes, llegue hace unas horas y Yuki me dijo a qué hora y donde podría encontrarte. –le responde divertido y Brandon frunce el ceño.

- ¿Viste a nee-san antes que a mí? –pregunta molesto.

- ¿Ah?... bueno, estaba en el departamento de Sa-chan cuando llegue. –le responde algo extrañado por el enojo y Brandon volvió a sonreír. –pero mírate…. Ya no te puedo decir enano… ¿Qué te dan? Cada que te veo estas más alto.

- Neji-nii dice que crezco a lo tarugo. –le responde rascándose la nuca, pero al sentirse mirado, mira de reojo hacia atrás viendo que muchas chicas los miran, luego posa su mirada en Gaara, si, viste como abuelito, pero lleva esas gafas que lo hacen ver intelectual, que no tapan su rostro ni sus facciones, por lo que frunció el ceño. –Vamos a comer Gaara-nii, yo invito. –Brandon lo toma del brazo y comienza a caminar llevándoselo consigo.

- No, yo pago. –le dice con diversión.

- Viniste por mí, déjame pagar. –Brandon le sonríe de forma encantadora y Gaara ríe divertido.

* * *

><p>En un restaurante de rameen se encuentran Gaara y Brandon comiendo.<p>

- ¡Enserio, extrañaba esta clase de comidas, es una de las cosas que más extraño cuando me voy!

- ¿Y a mí? –Brandon apoya sus codos en la mesa, entrelazando sus manos donde apoya su barbilla. – ¿no me extrañas, Gaara-nii? –pregunta sonriéndole ampliamente, haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- Claro que sí. –responde divertido. –a ti, a Yuki, a Naruto, a Sa-chan. Los extraño mucho. –la sonrisa de Brandon flaqueo un poco. –por cierto, te traje regalos, así que cuando acabemos aquí iremos por ellos.

- ¡Claro, estoy ansioso por saber que me trajo Gaara-nii! –le dice animado. – ¿Qué pasa Gaara-ni? Estas incomodo desde hace rato. –pregunta serio.

- Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención, y comiendo contigo lo soy… las chicas no dejan de mirarte, te has vuelto todo un galán. –alaga divertido.

- Ignóralas Gaara-nii, cuando estás conmigo no mires a nadie más, como yo no miro a nadie más cuando estoy con Gaara-nii.

Gaara se sonrojo y bajo la mirada para seguir comiendo, Brandon siempre ha sido así, diciendo cosas que se pueden malinterpretar, sabe que no lo hace con intensión o lo hace para molestarlo, es como Yuki, les gusta avergonzar a los demás y él se avergüenza con facilidad.

- Yuki se ve muy hermosa embarazada. –comenta cambiando de tema, sabiendo lo mucho que le gusta hablar del embarazo de su hermana, sus correos no dejan de mencionarlo.

- ¿Tanto te gusta mi hermana, Gaara-nii? Va a tener un hijo de Neji-nii, no tienes esperanzas. –le dice serio, haciendo que Gaara se ponga tan rojo como su cabello.

- ¡No es eso! –exclama avergonzado, son iguales, siempre sonrojándolo, avergonzándolo. – ¿Por qué siempre dices esas cosas cuando hablo de Yuki? –pregunta enojado.

- Es que no me gusta que Gaara-nii hable de los demás cuando está conmigo. –Brandon hace un infantil puchero. –no lo veo por meses y solo habla de los demás.

- Sigues siendo tan consentido e infantil. –Gaara roda los ojos, aunque se muestra divertido en su tono de voz. –y no hablo de los demás, me pongo al día. –le dice ofendido. –a ver, ¿de qué quiere el niño que hable?

- ¡De Gaara-nii y de lo que hizo en sus excavaciones! –exclama emocionado y Gaara se sonroja, siempre lo idolatra y solo quiere oírlo hablar de él.

* * *

><p>Al terminar de comer ambos se fueron al departamento de Sakura para que el pelirrojo le de sus regalos.<p>

- Iré por ellos a mi habitación. –le anuncia Gaara y Brandon asintió.

Brandon comenzó a mirar por todos lados en la sala, buscando en que entretenerse, se acercó al mueble donde tienen todas las películas Sakura y Sasuke, rebusco alguna que le guste y llevarse de contrabando.

- _Ya la vi, ya la vi, ya, ya… ya, ya, aburrida, dramática, no da miedo… —_Brandon se detiene de golpe cuando ve la última película y sonríe travieso.

* * *

><p>Gaara sale de la habitación con los regalos en mano cuando escucha gemidos venir de la sala, curioso se acerca viendo como Brandon está en el sillón de lo más entretenido viendo una porno de lo más vulgar, al instante se sonrojo por lo que pasa en la pantalla.<p>

- ¡Brandon ¿dónde encontraste eso?! –exclama avergonzado, caminando hacia la televisión para quitarla, aventando en el proceso en el sillón los regalos..

- Las tenían entre sus películas. –responde con inocencia. –me dio curiosidad.

- ¡Eres muy chico para ver eso! –Gaara se inclina y quita la película. –_nee-san no sé cómo tienes eso donde un menor curioso puede tomarla. –_piensa acongojado, pensando que Brandon se le traumo.

Ya quitando la película se endereza, pero de pronto se tensa al sentir a Brandon atrás de él, muy pegado y con su cara cerca, tan cerca que siente que le respira en el oído, sonrojándolo más, es una zona débil y erógena para él.

- ¿No te excitaste Gaara-nii? –pregunta provocativo, poniendo una de sus manos en su vientre.

- Brandon deja de jugar y decir guarradas, tu hermana te ha mal influenciado mucho, bueno Sa-chan y Naruto también pero ya te he dicho que no les hagas caso. –lo reprime muy sonrojado.

- Gaara-nii ya tengo catorce años, me he visto muchas porno.

- ¡Brandon! –exclama cuando él metió su mano dentro de sus pantalones e intento sacársela.

- No estas duro… aun. –Brandon le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y le toma su flácido pene entre sus manos.

- ¡Brandon, detente! –Gaara forcejea para que le quite la mano, pero no puede, el mocoso tiene mucha fuerza, y a él se le acabo la fuerza cuando comenzó a mover esa mano, excitándolo, poniéndole duro el pene. –esto no es un juego. –le dice con algo de dificultad, sintiendo su respiración más pesada.

- Lo es Gaara-nii, solo es una jalada, es normal jalársela entre amigos… ¿no lo has hecho?—Brandon tiene una mirada como si él supiera algo que el pelirrojo no sabe, tan enigmática.

Gaara ensancha los ojos, es verdad, nunca ha tenido amigos, no a la edad de Brandon, tal vez Naruto cuando tenía quince, pero no son tan cercanos para hacer eso, tal vez cuando son muy cercanos como él y Brandon es normal entre amigos, o a lo mejor lo jóvenes de su edad en estos días son así.

- Solo es una jalada, Gaara-nii. –le susurra provocativo en el oído, acelerando el movimiento de su mano, excitándolo más, debilitándolo más, sonrojándolo más. – ¿me la jalas a mí, Gaara-nii? –con su mano libre se desabrocha el pantalón y lo baja, liberando su gran erección, para después con esa misma mano tomar la del pelirrojo y hacer que tome su erección, mas Gaara esta estático, no movió su mano. –me han dicho que me parezco a nee-san, tenemos facciones similares, solo imagina que es ella la que te la está jalando. –le susurra entre sombrío y provocativo.

Gaara se muestra confuso ante ese comentario, se le hace absurdo, ¿cómo va a pensar en eso? Yuki es como una pervertida hermana para él, como lo es ese mocoso calentorro.

Brandon envolvió su mano con la que él tiene en su erección y la hizo moverla, masturbarlo con ella. Es tanto el placer que Gaara término dejándose llevar, se siente tan bien que alguien más se la jale, que él mismo comenzó a mover su mano, la que masturba a Brandon, y él viéndose más sombrío le soltó la mano.

Gaara gimió ronco y termino corriéndose en la mano de Brandon que ensancho los ojos.

- Eso fue rápido. –dice sorprendido, sacando su mano manchada por semen.

- ¡No te burles, ahí se fue mi juventud! –exclama avergonzado, no es su culpa, fue tan placentero que termino corriéndose.

Brandon mira su mano y la acerca a su rostro, lamiéndola con sensualidad y Gaara lo mira horrorizado.

- Sabes muy bien Gaara-nii.

Gaara ensancha los ojos, es la primera vez que ve esa faceta en Brandon, se ve tan sensual, tan apuesto, tan excitante con su lengua pasándose por su mano, sonriendo de esa forma entre morbosa y excitada, teniendo esa mirada pervertida y provocativa.

Gaara se separó de él de golpe, dejando de masturbarlo, aunque siente que se podría quedar un buen rato jalándosela y el mocoso no se correría, se ve tan tranquilo, le avergüenza y sorprende que un mocoso tenga más aguante que él.

- No sé cómo te lleves con tus amigos, Brandon. –le dice severo pero inconscientemente su mirada se va a la verga del chico que la tiene de fuera, parada y alzada. Brandon ríe entre dientes, lo que lo sonrojo más. –enserio, no sé si sueles hacer esto con ellos o si es normal, pero para mí no lo es, así que por favor abstente de volverlo hacer conmigo.

- Lo siento Gaara-ni. –Brandon lo mira acongojado. –yo pensé que te gustaría, solo quería darte placer, te vez tan estresado, no quería incomodarte… ¿me perdonas? –Brandon se muestra más acongojado y culpable. –solo fue un juego.

Gaara suspira con pesadez, es un adolescente, entiende que solo quiere experimentar, seguro aun es virgen y la curiosidad por eso lo ha llevado a que se la jale entre sus amigos y ahora entre ellos.

- No hay nada que perdonar, entiendo que para ti solo fue un juego, pero en verdad no lo es… deja de hacer esas cosas por favor. –Gaara lo mira preocupado.

- ¡Okey! –Brandon sonríe como niño bueno.

- Ahora ve al baño y arregla eso, para darte tus regalos.

- ¡Si, regalos! –Brandon corre al baño.

- _Solo tiene catorce años, es un niño que solo anda experimentando. –_Gaara sonríe levemente, al verlo así, sabe que lo que hizo no fue con mala intención.

* * *

><p>Después de terminar de escoger todos los muebles, Yuki y Sakura se fueron por su lado, en este momento Yuki va entrando a un elegante restaurante, buscando con la mirada a Sasori, encontrándolo en una de las mesas, así que camino hacia él.<p>

- Al fin llegas. –le dice divertido poniéndose de pie en un gesto caballeroso cuando ella se sentó.

- Bueno… soy una mujer ocupada. –Yuki sonríe de forma socarrona y Sasori la imita.

- ¿Vino? –ofrece tomando la botella y Yuki le apunta el vientre, haciendo que Sasori le saque la lengua en gesto juguetón.

- Venga, dime lo que sea que tengas que decir que no puede esperar a la fiesta y que querías hablarlo a solas conmigo. –le dice divertida.

- Sé que tú te encargaras de la despedida de soltera de Sakura y yo la de Sasuke, ambos son muy celoso y de alguna u otra forma terminaran arruinando nuestras despedidas, no quiero que pase lo de con Naruto. –le dice indignado.

- Arruinaremos la tuya, para arruinar la mía están a años luz. –Yuki le vuelve a sonreír de forma socarrona y Sasori ríe entre dientes. –pensé que Suigetsu se encargaría de la despedida de Sasuke.

- Digamos que me pidió ayuda, sabe que no puede contra ti.

- ¿Y tú sí?—pregunta con burla.

- Bueno, ya vimos que no, pero soy más ingenioso y pervertido. –juguetón le guiña un ojo. –pero seamos honestos, Sakura y Sasuke son una pareja extremadamente celosa y posesiva, ponle que no te arruinemos la fiesta, pero Sasuke ira a irrumpirla sin importar que muera en el proceso, y si algo le pasa a Sasuke que termine siendo directamente o indirectamente por tu culpa Sakura te matara.

- Veo que tienes una sugerencia. –Yuki muestra interés.

- Hagámosle la despedida de solteros juntos…

- ¿Dónde queda lo divertido en eso? –Yuki hace un puchero y Sasori amplía su sonrisa.

- Lo sé, sin stripper no hay diversión en una despedida. –dice con falso pesar. –pero… ¿qué opinas de en vez de la tradicional despedida de soltero hacemos un viaje, a las Vegas, todos juntos en un lugar de perdición, apuestas, licor, putas y putos al por mayor?

- Me gusta como piensas Sasori.

- Lo sé, a mí también me gusta como pienso. –le dice arrogante y ahora es Yuki quien ríe entre dientes. – ¿y? ¿te animas a ayudarme a planear la mejor despedida de soltero de esos dos? Nos divertiremos, te lo aseguro y no nos preocuparemos porque ese par de celosos se nos echen encima.

- Tenemos un trato Sasori. –Yuki estira su mano, uniéndola con la de Sasori, cerrando el trato y ambos sonríen traviesos.

* * *

><p>Recostado en la cama esta Neji leyendo un libro que le recomendaron. Yuki está recostada a su lado viendo la televisión, pero se aburrió y la apago, mirando de reojo a Neji.<p>

- Neji dile palabras bonitas al bebé. –le pide melosa y Neji alza la mirada del libro, mirándola como la loca que es.

- No haré eso. –le dice seguro y ella hace un infantil puchero.

- Nunca lo haces, ni le dices cuanto lo quieres, Naruto lo hace mucho y tú no… seguro no quieres a mi bebé. –le dice "dolida".

Neji deja el libro en el buro, se inclina hacia Yuki haciendo que su cara quede frente a su estómago, le alza la bata dejando al descubierto su vientre.

- _¡Lo va a hacer, no me jodas! – _Yuki está entre ansiosa y divertida.

- No le hagas caso a tu madre, te amo, ella solo es una loca caprichosa… tu sabes que no me quieres ver como el idiota de Naruto, seguro te da pena ajena si tu padre se porta como un idiota como Naruto. –le dice con burla al vientre.

- ¡Oye! –exclama indignada. –no le hagas caso a papi, él es un amargado, tu sabes que mami no está loca. –dice mirando su panza.

- A los locos se le sigue la corriente, has lo mismo con tu madre. –Neji muestra más burla y sus ojos muestran diversión, es de locos lo que están haciendo pero lo divierte y estos momentos lo hacen muy feliz.

- Si, si, sigue el consejo de tu papi y síguele la corriente a él, está loco como una cabra, además es un pervertido, sabes todas las cosas que le hace a mami.

- ¿Oyes a tu madre quejándose? ¿Verdad que no? Hasta pide más, es una guarra golosa, tú me entiendes, sabes lo que me hace esa mujer.

- El guarro es tu papi, sabes que me obliga a hacerlo, y él me hace cosas pecaminosas.

- Con que te obligo. –Neji se endereza teniendo una sonrisa llena de diversión y burla, la toma de la cintura y la sienta en sus piernas, haciéndola reír. –y te hago cosas pecaminosas.

- Lo haces. –Yuki le pasa los brazos por los hombros, mirándolo con picardía.

- Bueno Hikaru, cierra los ojos que le haré cosas pecaminosas a tu madre. –gruñendo de forma juguetona y pervertida se va directo al cuello de Yuki, dándole juguetones besos, haciéndola reír.

Cuando supieron el sexo empezaron a planear nombres en el automóvil y Hikaru les gusto a ambos, en especial a Neji.

- ¡Me haces cosquillas! –exclama entre carcajadas.

Neji ríe sobre su cuello, cuando su mano se posó en su cintura, toco su vientre, lo acaricio, sus besos dejaron de ser juguetones para que le hagan cosquillas y ahora le besa el cuello provocándola, usando su lengua.

Yuki dejo de reír y ahora gime, dándole más acceso a su cuello, sabe que es una de sus zonas erógenas, sabe cómo besarle el cuello para prenderla.

Neji fue subiendo su mano, acariciándole el proceso la barriga, suave, con tanta delicadeza como si temiera romperla. Cuando sus manos llegaron al inicio del vientre topándose con la curva de uno de sus senos.

Yuki se separa un poco y se quita la bata, dejando ver que debajo solo trae puestas las bragas-

- Han crecido. –dice mirándole los senos, y sonriendo de forma pervertida.

Yuki gime, al sentir su respiración en sus pechos.

- Y se han hecho muy sensibles. –dice ronco, relamiéndose los labios, provocándola, rosando su nariz con uno de sus pezones que esta erecto sin que lo haya estimulado.

- Neji. –lo llama suplicante, rodeándole el cuello, acercándole la cara a su pecho. –lámelo.

Que se lo pida y con ese tono de voz se le hace imposible resistirse y se puso más duro, lo excita tanto cuando lo necesita de esa forma cuando se acarician, cuando están haciendo el amor.

Neji saco su lengua, dándole una lamida al pezón y Yuki arqueo su espalda, gimiendo con fuerza.

- Estas tan sensible, nena. –le dice ronco, colocando sus manos en el arco de la espalda de ella, tomando en su boca uno de sus pezones, succionándolo, haciéndola jadear y gemir, es tan placentero volverla loca de placer.

Yuki lo abraza más fuerte, acercándole más su cara a su pecho, mientras comienza a restregarse en sus piernas, sintiendo lo duro que esta, por lo que se restregó más.

Sin dejar de jugar con ese pezón, Neji bajo sus manos hasta colocarles en sus glúteos, tomándolos entre sus manos, estrujándolos, masajeándolos, dándole más placer con ello. Ella no deja de gemir y restregarse con él, incitándolo, excitándolo tanto. Pero debe controlarse, no ser tan brusco, no lo ha sido tanto desde que sabe de su embarazo, necesita resistirse, controlarse, al menos hasta que nazca su hijo o podría lastimarlos a ambos.

* * *

><p>Con una cerveza en manos esta Neji teniendo un tic nervioso en la ceja, viendo en lo que se convirtió su nueva casa y recién amueblada.<p>

- _Claro, una cena entre amigos… años conociéndola y sigo siendo un ingenuo, esa mujer nada hace pequeño y discreto. _

El castaño está jugando billar en su nueva mesa junto con Sasuke, Shikamaru y Brandon. El tic en Neji se marca más, la música está a todo lo que da, molestándolo. Divisa a Naruto, Kiba Sasori y Suigetsu engañando a Gaara para que tome licor.

- _Cuando Sakura los vea va arder Troya junto con mi casa… si por culpa de esos pendejos se destruye mi casa ante la furia de Sakura los mato. –_le quiso dar un trago a su cerveza, pero la botella está vacía. –iré por mas cerveza.

- Tráeme una Neji-nii, por favor. –Brandon le sonríe como niño bueno.

- Primero límpiate bien las pelotas. –le dice cortante, yendo hacia la cocina y Brandon lo mira alejarse teniendo un puchero, pero cuando una cerveza es colocada frente a su cara nota que Sasuke se la extiende.

- Conviértete en hombre mocoso. –una sonrisa burlona adorna sus labios.

- ¡Gracias Sasuke-nii! –exclama animado, dándole un profundo trago a su cerveza.

- Pues toma como un experto. –comenta Shikamaru mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

- ¿Y tú te crees que es inocente aun? Ha de tener la verga tan usada como Sasori… ok, exagere, pero va para el mismo camino. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

Brandon les sonríe de forma socarrona a ambos.

- Ya que te tomaste mi cerveza, ve a traerme más. –Sasuke le sonríe con mofa.

- Ya que andas por ahí, me traes una a mí. –Shikamaru lo mira con burla.

- Solo me la diste para que les traiga más porque Neji-nii los mandaría a la verga. –le dice con reproche.

- Anda chaval, sirve que te robas una para ti… tu hermana a tu edad lo hacía, ¿por qué tu no? –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa torcida.

- Ya. –Brandon sonriendo divertido va a la cocina.

- Si se entera Neji que lo andas sonsacando…

- Neji no es pendejo, sabe que el mocoso está muy sonsacado. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –que sea un ingenuo que aun piensa que lo puede enderezar es otra cosa. –Shikamaru asintió dándole la razón, estando de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>De pie, una frente a la otra siendo separadas solo por una mesa se ven a Sakura y Temari, ambas mirándose retadoras, mandándose rayitos con la mirada. En la mesa hay varios vasos tequileros llenos de vodka.<p>

- ¡Vamos, campeona, tu puedes! –anima Yuki que esta atrás de la peli-rosa, masajeándole los hombros como si fuera una boxeadora a punto de entrar al rin.

- ¡A por todas Sakura-sama! –exclama animada Karin, que esta alado de Sakura mirándola como si fuera su Diosa.

- ¡Tú puedes Temari! –Hinata esta alado de la rubia, devorando una bolsa de patatas, se le antojaron, tiene una gran panza de embarazo, mucho más grande que la de Yuki. Y solo anima a la rubia porque no tiene porra.

- _Siguen siendo tan infantiles. –_Megumi que esta alado de Hinata, sosteniendo una cerveza con su mano derecha mientras con su brazo izquierdo se rodea su plano vientre.

- Te pateare el trasero, Haruno. –Temari afila su mirada.

- Sigue soñando, Nara. –Sakura sonríe de forma torcida, mostrando superioridad.

Ambas esperan que Megumi de la señal para que puedan empezar, al ser neutral, no estar de lado de ninguna ni de otra es el árbitro, contara cuantas se bebió cada una y quien gano.

- Ya sabes campeona; relájate y abre esa profunda garganta para que resbale todo. –Yuki le habla como todo entrenador de boxeador.

- Se lo que tengo que hacer, no es mi primera vez. –Sakura amplía su sonrisa.

Yuki tuvo que asentir, dándole la razón, Sakura es tan experta y buena en esto como lo es en el sexo, o eso dice ella. La pelinegra se sobresalta cuando alguien la toma de la cintura, por lo que voltea sobre su hombro viendo a Neji.

- ¿No estarás tomando alcohol? –le dice con advertencia.

- Ni que fuera una alcohólica, solo ando animando a Sakura a que gane. –le dice ofendida.

- Más te vale.

- ¡Comiencen!

Sakura y Temari toman un vaso rápidamente a la vez que Megumi mira el cronometro. Nada más Sakura acerco el vaso a sus labios y el aroma a alcohol le dio tanto asco como si hubiera olido mierda. Nunca ha sido asquerosa, no a ese nivel, pero esta vez le entraron unas terribles ganas de vomitar nada más olio el alcohol, por lo que dejo el vaso en la mesa y salió corriendo tapándose la boca ante la mirada incrédula de todos ahí.

- ¡Mi campeona! –exclama Yuki corriendo atrás de Sakura.

- ¡No corras Yuki! –le grita Neji exasperado, pero al ver que ni lo oyó suspira con pesadez y camina hacia el refrigerador para tomar más cervezas.

- ¿Gane? –Temari se muestra extrañada, solo se bebió un vaso.

- Por default sí. –Megumi se rasca la nuca extrañada, Sakura nunca huye de alguna competencia.

- A lo mejor se enfermó. –Karin se muestra preocupada.

- Neji-niisan, ¿tienes más botana? –pregunta curiosa Hinata mirando a su primo que esta frente al refrigerador haciendo que las chicas caigan estilo anime, Hinata parece más preocupada por la comida que por Sakura, ese embarazo la está transformando.

- ¿Ah? –Neji se endereza, pero al ver la mirada de Hinata de "dame botana o te mato" solo tomo una de las enormes bolsas de frituras que está en la barra atrás de él y se la lanzo.

Hinata la atrapo en el aire y abrazo la bolsa como si fuera el amor de su vida, haciendo que todos la miren incrédulos, enserio, el embarazo la transformo.

- _Yuki tiene algunos cambios hormonales, ligeros, pero los tiene como algunos antojos, pero enserio, agradezco que no los tenga al grado de Hinata… a veces ciento pena por Naruto y para que la sienta es porque en verdad Hinata da miedo. –_Neji toma su cerveza y la abre, ya mejor dejando de ver a Hinata, no vaya a notar que la mira como si mirara un animal de circo y empezara a golpearlo diciéndole que le dijo gorda y fea, luego empiece a llorar, después se indigne, en resumen, tenga su ataque de hormonas que ni Naruto la calma.

Brandon de lo más tranquilo camina hacia el refrigerador, lo abre y toma tres cervezas.

- ¿A dónde mocoso? –Neji lo mira amenazante.

- Al salón. –Brandon le sonríe de forma angelical. –_mierda y yo que espere a que se distrajera con los raros cambios de Hinata-san. _

- Las cervezas, no te hagas.

- Son para Sasuke-nii y Shikamaru-san. –Brandon amplía su sonrisa angelical, haciendo que las femeninas se sientan la gran necesidad de chillar emocionadas y apretarle las mejillas.

- ¿Y porque llevas tres? –Neji le sonríe con mofa.

- Solo una. –Brandon parpadea como niño bueno.

- No seas tacaño Hyuga, déjale tomar una… a su edad tú tomabas también. –le dice Temari abogando por el chamaco, es que con esa carita convence a cualquiera.

- Solo será una. –Karin se muestra compasiva, es difícil acordarse de que lo odia por lo que le hizo a su cuñada cuando pone esas caritas.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hyu… —Megumi se corta al ver que Brandon le pone los ojitos del gato de sherk, mejor ya no dijo nada, no abogara para que se la den, pero tampoco para que no, es menor de edad, no debe aportar a que lo echen a perder más.

- ¡Ya dale la jodida cerveza Neji-niisan, solo será una! –grita imponente Hinata.

- Llévatela. –ante la palabra de Hinata no se puede negar, es que enserio, da miedo con esos cambios hormonales, son de lo más raros y monstruosos, y cuando se enoja da más miedo que Gotzila y King Kong juntos.

Brandon sonríe triunfante y sale de la cocina con Neji siguiéndolo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

* * *

><p>Yuki está atrás de Sakura que tiene la cara metida en el inodoro.<p>

- ¿Estas bien comadre? No has tomado nada, y cuando estas en la etapa de vomito es cuando revuelves. –Yuki le palmea la espalda.

- Yuki, me muero. –dice moribunda, alzando su rostro que parece como si en verdad se estuviera muriendo.

- ¡No te me mueras campeona! ¡Iré por un doctor! –exclama dramática y acongojada, saliendo de ahí corriendo.

Sakura vuelve a meter su cara en el inodoro, vomitando más está segura que se le irán los intestinos, cada que recuerda el aroma del licor que dan arcadas.

* * *

><p>- ¡Un doctor, un doctor! ¡Se me muere mi campeona! –grita Yuki como loca entrando al salón principal, haciendo que todos la miren como la loca que es.<p>

Sasuke es doctor, pero le vale mierda quien es su campeona, por él que se muera. Así que se dispone a tirar, es su turno, y está machucando a esos perdedores.

- Sasuke, ¿sabes que su campeona es Sakura? –comenta Neji mirándolo con indiferencia, ahí sí que Sasuke mostró terror y fallo su tiro.

El pelinegro corre hacia Yuki, mirándola con expresión de circunstancia ante la mirada incrédula de Shikamaru y la divertida de Brandon.

- ¡Llévame con ella!

Yuki lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva hacia su comadre, no quiere que se le muera.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –Naruto caen en cuenta a quien Yuki le dice campeona y corre atrás de ellos con Kiba siguiéndolo.

- ¡Esto se ve divertido! –Sasori corre atrás de ellos y Suigetsu lo sigue teniendo una sonrisa socarrona adornando su rostro.

- ¿No quieres ver la cara de Sasuke al ver a su amada moribunda? –Shikamaru mira de reojo a Neji.

- Vamos. –ambos se encaminaron tranquilamente hacia donde fueron esos dos.

- Sa-chan… ya… ya te salvo. –un muy ebrio Gaara se intenta poner de pie, pero todo se le mueve, estuvo a punto de caer pero Brandon lo sostuvo.

- Vamos Gaara-nii, yo te ayudo. –le dice amigable, pasándose el brazo de Gaara por los hombros.

* * *

><p>Gaara está acostado boca arriba en la cama, y Brandon está de pie al pie de la cama quitándole los zapatos.<p>

- Sa-chan, tengo que ir con ella. –Gaara se intenta poner de pie pero se deja caer acostado cuando todo le empieza a dar vueltas.

- Sakura-nee está bien, me acaba de mandar un mensaje Sasuke-nii, solo fue exageraciones de nee-san. –Brandon se subió encima de él, sin llegar a aplastarlo, apoyando sus manos en el colchón a cada lado de la cara del pelirrojo.

- ¿Enserio? –Gaara parpadea cuando Brandon le quito las gafas, verlo sonrojado, con ojos llorosos por el alcohol fue lo más que pudo resistir y lo beso.

Gaara se resistió, intentándose mover, empujarlo, quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo, se siente débil y mareado, no está acostumbrado al alcohol. De pronto dejo de forcejear, el canijo besa tan bien que termino respondiéndole el beso, no pensó que supiera tan bien.

Sin dejar de besarlo, solo separándose un poco para tomar aire y volverlo a besar con pasión, Brandon le fue quitando la ropa, agradeciendo que traiga camisa de botones, fue más fácil.

- Mis besos te pusieron duro Gaara-nii. –Brandon le sonríe insinuante sobre sus labios cuando metió su mano a sus pantalones, tomándole su erección, sacándole un jadeo.

- Para… —suplica sonrojado, agitado y con sus ojos más acuosos. –debes experimentar con mujeres, no con chicos, ambos somos chicos. –Brandon sonríe de forma entre provocativa y perversa.

- He experimentado con muchas, no soy tan inocente como crees. –sensual se relame los labios.

Gaara se sonrojo más, ¿desde cuándo un varón se le hace tan apuesto y sensual? Verlo así le excito más, no sabe lo que le pasa, debe ser el alcohol, a él no le gustan los hombres, no es que haya tenido novia, no ha tenido tiempo para eso, es que no ha llegado la indicada, simplemente ninguna le gusta aun, eso no significa que le gusten los hombres, tampoco se ha sentido atraído a ninguno… no hasta ahora.

- Eres tan mono… que pongas esa cara solo me excita más. Gaara-nii. –Brandon le baja los pantalones, liberando su erección y se lame sensual dos de sus dedos.

- No está bien, detente. –suplica Gaara, aun así no hace nada para evitarlo, su cuerpo no le responde, lo siente pesado, además está en una especie de trance por la sensualidad que desprende el mocoso, verlo lamerse los dedos así es tan provocativo.

Brandon le sonríe travieso, se inclina tomando su erección en una mano, sacándole un jadeo, para después acercar su cara a ella y comenzar a lamerla.

- ¡Sácalo, está sucio! –exclama alterado, intentando quitarlo, pero es tanto el placer al sentir su pene ser lamido que termino dejándose vencer, solo se dejó caer, posando un brazo sobre sus ojos, respira más agitado, está muy sonrojado y no puede evitar que esos gemidos salgan de sus labios.

Gaara se sobresalta cuando un dedo entro en su ano, ensanchando los ojos.

- ¡Sácalo! –ordena alterado.

- Relájate Gaara-nii, solo es un dedo… te va a gustar.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? –pregunta en un jadeo, sintiendo como ese dedo se abre paso en su estrecho ano, haciendo una mueca de dolor que se combina por el placer de que su verga este teniendo la mamada de su vida.

Brandon no respondió, solo siguió devorándole el pene, metiendo y sacando ese dedo. Cuando metió otro dedo Gaara gimió de dolor, pero es más el placer que siente ante las mamadas. Brandon comenzó a mover en forma de tijeras sus dedos, preparándolo, sin dejar de mamársela. El dolor se fue, solo siente placer, que te la mamen mientras meten dos dedos en su culo se siente más placentero de lo que pensó.

No lo pudo retener más, intento avisarle pero el placer fue tanto, además que el alcohol lo tiene casi noqueado, bebió tanto, le hicieron beber tanto. Termino corriéndose en la boca de Brandon que no se alejó, al contrario bebió todo.

- Yo… yo lo siento. –dice acongojado cuando Brandon se enderezo, con la comisura de sus labios manchadas por semen, escurriéndole, Gaara quiere llorar, y no sabe porque.

- ¿Por qué? Sabes delicioso. –Brandon quita el semen con sus dedos y los mete a su boca.

- ¡Eso es muy asqueroso! –exclama más avergonzado, enserio quiere llorar, él no es gay, no le gusta eso, y no sabe porque su pene se volvió a parar al verlo con semen en la boca y como se lame los dedos con semen.

- Esto de aquí no piensa lo mismo. –burlón Brandon le toca con uno de sus dedos la rosada punta del pene del pelirrojo que jadeo. –ahora lo que sigue… seré tierno. –Brandon le sonríe angelical, pero esta vez no se le hizo mono verlo, al contrario, esa sonrisa le dio miedo.

- ¿Qué…? –exclama cuando Brandon lo volteo, dejándolo boca abajo en la cama y le alzo las caderas, haciéndolo quedar en cuatro, se siente como un muñeco que mueven con facilidad, pero el alcohol lo tiene tan torpe en sus movimientos, en todo.

Se tensó al sentir la punta de algo duro en su culo, sabe lo que es, lo que lo aterro.

- ¡Espera Brandon, detente!... yo no… ¡ah! –gime cuando Brandon le rodeo el pene con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo.

- Relájate Gaara-nii. –le susurra en el oído para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Gaara gimió, el condenado sabe dónde atacar para bajar sus defensas, decía la verdad, de inocente no tiene nada, tiene experiencia, más que él que es mayor, se siente timado, él que lo veía como ese inocente niño que conoció hace nueve años.

Gaara muerde la sabana, sus ojos muestran dolor y lágrimas se juntan en ellos cuando sintió algo ancho entrar.

- Para. –suplica con dolor, apretando las sabanas en un puño, duele, duele mucho, es más el dolor que el placer al ser masturbado.

- Relájate Gaara-nii, o dolerá más, solo he metido la punta. –le susurra ronco en el oído.

Solo quiere que el dolor termine, no tiene la fuerza ni la coordinación para luchar contra él, las artes marciales no le sirven con él, no quiere lastimarlo, a pesar de lo que le está haciendo no quiere dañarlo, además que el estado en el que esta duda que siquiera pueda atinarle un puñetazo. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue intentar relajarse, él dijo que solo así el dolor pasa, es mucho más experimentado que él por lo que ve, así que obedeció, si el mocoso tiene lo que quiere lo dejara y ya no habrá más dolor.

Gaara muerde con fuerza la sabana cuando sintió algo entrar profundo en él, fue doloroso.

- ¡Estoy completamente dentro de ti Gaara-nii, somos uno!

Al oírlo decirlo con ese tono emocionado y feliz con el que siempre ha usado con él, con ese tono que lo enternece, lo hace adorarlo más, no supo cómo sentirse, es raro, siente de todo, desde felicidad hasta coraje.

- Llevo años queriendo hacer esto con Gaara-nii, solo con Gaara-nii y al fin se ha cumplido que temo sea uno de mis sueños. –le susurra amoroso en el oído y el pelirrojo quiso llorar nuevamente.

Brandon no se movió, quiere que se acostumbre, no quiere lastimarlo más. Lo relaja con besos en el cuello, moviendo suavemente su mano que rodea el pene del pelirrojo, no quiere que se corra pronto, quiere que se corra con él.

* * *

><p>En una de las habitaciones de huéspedes se encuentra Sakura acostada boca arriba en la cama, teniendo su blusa levantada solo dejando al descubierto su plano vientre, tiene cara de sufrida y está algo pálida. Sentado a su lado esta Sasuke, tanteándole el estómago sin llegar a lastimarla.<p>

Cuando se le pasaron las náuseas Sasuke la llevo ahí siendo guiado por Yuki y los demás chismosos se fueron a seguir disfrutando del licor y la fiesta, al ver que no es nada, solo una exageración de Yuki, seguro a Sakura se le pasaron las copas o comió algo que le cayo mal.

- ¡Uchiha me siento mal y tú pretendes violarme! –exclama indignada cuando él le desabrocho el pantalón.

- No seas boba, estoy haciéndote un chequeo con lo que puedo, ya que no tengo mi equipo médico. –le dice algo divertido. – ¿No tomaste nada? –pregunta serio, después de tantearle el vientre.

- ¡Que no! Solo olí el vodka y me dio tanto asco que me hizo vomitar. –dice haciendo un puchero que casi hace que Sasuke pierda su profesionalismo y la viole, no lo culpen, se ve tan mona, pero primero esta su salud.

- ¿Te ha pasado antes?

- La otra vez que abrí una cerveza, la olí y vomite. Hace una semana que en las mañanas no puedo almorzar o desayunar, huelo la comida y me dan nauseas. El olor del perfume de Takeshi me da asco que lo he obligado a cambiarlo.

- ¿Y porque no has ido a consultar? –Sasuke se muestra más serio. –más bien, ¿porque no me has dicho nada?

- Porque se me pasa nada más me recuesto así, pero ahora fue más fuerte, vomite mucho y me maree. –Sakura infla los mofles.

- ¿Has tenido mareos, algún otro síntoma?

- Sí, pero me he mareado porque me paro de golpe, he andado muy estresada, ya sabes que he tenido mucho trabajo este mes ya que quiero tener todo libre para la luna de miel. –Sakura asintió dándose la razón a sí misma.

- ¿Cómo anda tu periodo?

- Ahora que lo mencionas no lo he tenido en… ¿un mes? ¿dos? –Sakura cae en cuenta de eso, ha estado tan estresada, con tantas cosas en la cabeza, la boda, sus empresas, torturarse ella misma por no poder tener bebés, etc. –es por el estrés ¿verdad? ¿No tengo nada grave? –Sakura lo mira seria al notarle esa mirada a su novio.

Sasuke no sabe cómo sentirse, no es seguro, pero lo sospecho desde que le toco el vientre, los síntomas le afirman su teoría, pero necesita estar seguro, no quiere decírselo e ilusionarla, para que después los análisis le desilusionen al confirmar si lo está o no.

- Solo es estrés, nena. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente y se inclina, dándole un beso de pico en los labios. –igual mañana te llevare a primera hora a hacerte unos análisis de sangre, tal vez tengas algo de anemia.

- ¿Enserio? –Sakura le habla melosa, pasándole los brazos por los hombros y Sasuke solo le muestra una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. –Sasuke, aún me siento mal, mímame. –pide berrinchuda.

- Ahora que me doy cuenta últimamente me has pedido muchos mimos, más de lo normal. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida. –_supongo son las hormonas… mi teoría se asegura más. _

- Es que quiero sentirme mimada por ti. –Sakura hace nuevamente un puchero y Sasuke ríe entre dientes.

- Bueno, si mi chica quiere mimos, le daré mimos. –Sasuke comienza a darle tiernos besos por toda la cara y Sakura disfruta de sus mimos, los adora, últimamente más, desea que la mime todo el tiempo, pero entonces cayo en cuenta de algo y separa a Sasuke de golpe y ella se sienta.

- ¡Gaa-chan! ¡Lo deje ahí abajo donde esta una jauría de mujeres que podrían violarlo!

- Sakura, él ya es un hombrecito que sabe artes marciales y muy bien se puede defender de ellas. –Sasuke la mira con ojos entrecerrados, cuando su cuñado esta con ellos odia que Sakura comparta sus mimos y atención con ellos. –_ya que se consiga una novia o una vida, ese ñoño._

- Él es muy inocente, y lo sabes Sasuke, seguro lo seducen bajo engaños, en especial Yuki que siempre me lo anda manoseando. –Sakura se muestra sombría.

- Que suerte para ti que todas las mujeres que están aquí tienen pareja, así que sus parejas no dejaran que les monten el cuerno en la cara. Además esta Brandon con él, ese mocoso no se le despega…

- ¡Y eso es peor aún! ¡Brandon seguro me lo pervierte llevándolo con algunas de sus novias para que manoseen a mi Gaa-chan!

- _Eso no se lo discuto y ojala lo haga. –_Sasuke tiene el ceño fruncido, celoso.

- Iré por él y lo traeré aquí. –dice intentando levantarse pero Sasuke no la deja.

- Tú aun estas débil por el esfuerzo. Iré yo a buscar a tu hermanito, lo meteré en la camita del cuarto de huéspedes de alado, le contare un cuento y no me iré hasta que se duerma el niño. –le dice entre dientes y sonando sarcástico.

- ¡Gracias Sasuke! –Sakura le sonríe de oreja a oreja y Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada, pero igual se pone de pie y va a buscar a su cuñado mimado, dejarlo en un lugar seguro para que así Sakura lo deje en paz con el tema de Gaara.

Cuando Sasuke sale, Sakura ríe divertida, adora cuando se pone celoso por Gaara, pero se aguanta porque sabe lo mucho que ella quiere a su hermano. Cuando regrese será ella quien lo mime a él.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tiene cara de malas pulgas, casi ha registrado toda la casa y no encuentra a Gaara. No está en el salón principal donde están Sasori, Shikamaru y Temari bebiendo y jugando villar. No están en el patio donde están Karin y Suigetsu aventándose un polvo en una silla playera que está cerca de la alberca, no está en el salón de juegos donde esta Naruto mimando a Hinata, aprovechando para toquetearla o hablarle como pendejo a la panza de la ex Hyuga. No está en el baño de abajo donde Kiba se está echando un polvo con Megumi, no está en la cocina donde esta Neji besuqueándose con Yuki.<p>

- _Ahora que me doy cuenta tampoco está Brandon… si ando de suerte se lo llevo a un bar o con algunas amigas y lo hizo hombre… es lo que necesita mi "cuñadito" para despegarlo de las faldas de Sakura. –_Sasuke bufo y subió las escaleras para ir a la segunda planta. –_solo busco aquí, sino esta iré con Sakura y le diré que su hermanito se regresó a casa… si contestara el jodido teléfono me ahorraría todo esto. –_Sasuke gruñe unos cuantos insultos, toma la perilla de la puerta, la gira y ensancha los ojos entre aterrado, sorprendido e incrédulo... ¡joder!, quedara traumado de por vida, cuando Brandon lo miro cerró la puerta de golpe y pego su espalda a ella intentando tranquilizarse, la escena de ver a su cuñado desnudo, en cuatro, mordiendo las sabanas con Brandon dándole por el culo no cree que la borre de su cabeza, necesitara terapia para esto. – ¿_Gaara es gay? Peor aún; ¿es uke?... tiene veinticuatro años y un mocoso de catorce se la mete… Ahora ya entiendo porque siempre andan tan juntitos, pero el mocoso se ha llevado a muchas tías a la cama, de Gaara no me sorprendería, no le he conocido novia o amante, ¿pero el mocoso?... se veía tan promiscuo, tan mujeriego… tan… no sé qué pensar, pero mire desde donde lo mire parecía que el mocoso es el que lleva el control, además conociéndolos Gaara está siendo cien por ciento sometido. No veo a Gaara sometiendo a ese diablillo con cara de ángel, lo que sea de cada quien Sakura tiene razón, Gaara es tan inocente, tan ñoño, tan incrédulo… solo sé que Sakura va a cometer asesinato cuando se entere. –_como alma que lleva el diablo Sasuke corre hacia las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Sentada sobre la barra esta Yuki, tomando a Neji del rostro, el cual está de pie en medio de sus piernas. La pelinegra le da besos juguetones en los labios, cada que rompe uno ríe divertida y Neji le sonríe, dejándose mimar por ella.<p>

Este beso no fue juguetón, fue profundo, húmedo, intenso y apasionado. Neji dejo de apoyar sus manos en la barra y las puso en la cintura de ella, profundizando el beso que lo comenzó a prender.

- Oigan.

Ambos romper el beso dispuestos a fulminar con la mirada por quien osa a interrumpirlos, pero al ver a Sasuke a un costado de ellos, muy cerca y con expresión de traumado los asusto, más que nada la cercanía.

- Aléjate Sasuke. –le dice Neji mas asustado, viéndolo bien su cara da más miedo que su cercanía.

- ¿Quién oso a traumarte así? –pregunta triste Yuki. – yo no lo he conseguido, necesito saber quién lo consiguió para pedirle consejos. –Neji casi cae estilo anime y Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada.

- Tu hermano, tal parece que supero a la maestra. –le dice entre dientes.

- ¡Ese es mi Brandon! –exclama con orgullo y Neji la mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Yo no estaría tan feliz mucho menos orgullosa, tal vez tu hermano sea cadáver pronto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Yuki se muestra acongojada, sabe que Sakura es capaz de matar a quien ose a lastimar a su Sasuke, solo espera que a su hermano no se le haya ido la mano para divertirse.

Sasuke mira a todos lados esperando que no haya monos en la costa, eso preocupo a los otros dos, para que se muestre cauteloso es porque fue algo muy serio.

- ¿Tu hermano es gay?

Yuki y Neji casi caen estilo anime ante su pregunta.

- ¿A qué viene eso? ¿No me dirás que intento ligarte? –comenta Neji haciéndosele imposible la idea.

- Brandon es muy macho, tiene muchas novias. –Yuki asintió dándose la razón a sí misma.

- Pues acabo de ver a tu hermano en su habitación tirándose a Gaara.

Yuki y Neji lo miran con ojos muy abiertos, esperando que les diga que bromea, esperando ver mentira en su mirada, pero nada, tan serio, tan sincero, tan traumado por lo que vio.

- ¡¿Estas de broma?! –exclama Yuki saliendo del shock.

- Bueno fuera eso, y por la escena que vi tu hermano lo estaba sometiendo completamente. –dice con mueca de asco— hasta me sonrío con burla cuando me vio.

- ¡Sakura me lo mata! –exclama acongojada y dramática. – ¡si a mí me golpea por solo abrazarlo o manosearlo, a él me lo mata por quitarle la pureza de su culo! –Yuki en verdad se muestra aterrada y Neji sigue en shock que sino ya la hubiera fulminado con la mirada.

- Lo sé, por eso vine a decírtelo, no sé qué hacer. No sé si tu hermano está jugando o experimentando, pero usar a Gaara es como suicidarse.

- Brandon no usaría a Gaara, lo quiere mucho. Igual hablare con él, tal vez solo se les pasaron las copas…

- De Gaara me lo creo, se emborracho por culpa de esos babos… —Sasuke se corta al recordar algo.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta con interés al ver su cara.

- Brandon comento un: "sería divertido ver a Gaara-nii ebrio", enfrente de Sasori el cual ya lo conoces y sonrío burlón, le empezó a darle de tomar bajo engaños y después los otros tres pendejos se le unieron. Brandon solo tomo dos cervezas a lo mucho.

- Y mi hermano aguanta bien el alcohol. –Yuki tiene los ojos muy abiertos, conoce como trabaja la mente de su hermano, así trabaja la de ella, lo que significa. – ¡mierda! ¡Brandon lo violo!

- Esta muerto. –Sasuke la mira con lastima, le cae bien el chamaco.

Neji escucha todo, no sabe que pensar, o que decir, le es tan sorprendente que Brandon haya hecho eso, no se lo cree, sencillamente no puede hacerlo. Yuki comienza a llorar como mocosa haciendo que Neji le tome el rostro.

- Todo va ir bien. –le dice serio, tal vez el shock que su hermano sea gay la puso así y con las hormonas…

- ¡No, no va a ir bien! ¡Brandon lo emborracho para tirárselo, el alcohol te vuelve torpe y la belleza divina es tan ingenuo, tan violable, tan noble, tan fácil de engañar, tan fácil de violar, yo incluso hubiera podido hacerlo, pero me daba más miedo Sakura! –dice entre el llanto, Neji la fulmina con la mirada y a Sasuke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –sí que la idea que lo viole una mujer la convierte en un monstruo asesino que lo haya violado un hombre… no quiero ni pensar en que la convertirá.

- Ni yo. –Sasuke se muestra pensativo, enserio no se lo imagina, solo sabe que será aterrador. –mira, yo no le diré nada, dudo que Gaara lo haga, quiere a ese mocoso, y es tan pendejo que no le guarda rencor a nadie ni aunque lo violen, pero has algo para mantener a tu hermano alejado de Gaara y amenázalo para que no lo vuelva a hacer, no me importa si experimento o en verdad le van los tíos. No quiero que Sakura haga corajes en estos días, necesita relajarse…

- ¿Tan mal esta Sakura? –Neji alza una de sus cejas, pensó solo era algo que le cayó mal.

- Algo así. –Sasuke se rasca la nuca viéndose cansado, no quiere comentarles nada a nadie de sus sospechas hasta estar seguro. –solo espero que tu hermano no haya traumado a Gaara.

- ¡Aww…! Que tierno, te preocupas por tu cuñado. –le dice melosa Yuki y Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada.

- Es el hermano de mi prometida, ¿qué esperabas? Sakura lo adora. –dice celoso haciendo que los otros dos sonrían con mofa. –arregla las cosas con tu hermano y mantenlo alejado de Gaara. –Sasuke da media vuelta y se va, necesita ir con Sakura, distraerla.

- Enserio… no sé qué le pasa a tu hermano, primero la hermana de Suigetsu ahora el de Sakura… ese niño adora meterse en problemas. –Neji la mira con reproche, culpándola.

- Brandon quiere mucho a Gaara, no creo que quiera lastimarlo…

- Es bueno que lo quiera, si lo odiara no quiero imaginarme lo que le haría. –Neji entrecierra los ojos. –Yuki abuso de él, se aprovechó de su estado de ebriedad, no sé si por morbo, por querer experimentar…

- Tal vez le gusta Gaara y fue la única forma que encontró para tenerlo. –comenta pensativa.

- ¿Estas sugiriendo que el mocoso en verdad es gay? ¿Qué no lo hizo por morbo?

- Pues esa sería también una opción, Brandon es muy pervertido y promiscuo…

- ¿De quién será la culpa? –Neji muestra más reproche.

- ¡Buaa…! ¡Seré una pésima madre, no puedo ni cuidar a mi hermano a mi hijo menos! –Yuki comienza a llorar, Neji suspira con pesadez y le toma el rostro entre sus manos, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares.

- Echando a perder se aprende ¿no? –pregunta con algo de burla y Yuki no pudo evitar reír. –sea lo que sea, no nos queda de otra más que apoyar al mocoso sin en verdad es gay, si lo hace por morbo es hora de ponerle un alto con su promiscuidad. –dice con firmeza.

Yuki suspira con pesadez y le pasa sus brazos por los hombros a Neji.

- Vamos a la habitación y hazme el amor, olvidemos de la que se nos viene por un rato. –pide melosa, rosándole los labios.

- Vamos. –Neji le sonríe de forma torcida sobre los labios, para después sellarlos en un profundo beso que ella respondió gustosa.

* * *

><p>Cuando Gaara se despertó y recordó lo que paso anoche al verse desnudo en la cama de Brandon, con Brandon también desnudo, desparramado a su lado mostro pavor en todo su ser.<p>

- _Mierda, mierda, mierda…yo no soy gay y estoy seguro que Brandon tampoco, solo anda de morboso, de curioso y yo como adulto no le pude poner un alto, es mi responsabilidad, paso por mi culpa, no debí ponerme ebrio. –_Gaara se muestra más culpable y aterrado. –_ ¿Cómo lo veré de nuevo a la cara? ¿Cómo veré a Yuki a la cara?_

Haciendo una mueca de dolor se pone de pie con cuidado para no despertarlo, y se mordió la lengua para no gemir al sentir algo salir de su ano, baja la mirada viendo semen resbalar por sus piernas, es el líquido que salió de su culo, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse completamente.

Se limpió con un pañuelo que tiro en el cesto de basura y comenzando a recoger su ropa, sintiendo esa molestia en su culo.

Saco el celular para ver la hora, notando que son las diez de la mañana, y también vio muchas llamadas perdidas de Sasuke y un mensaje, el cual abrió.

Lleve a Sakura a hacerse unos análisis, te vemos en casa.

Gaara se preocupó, su hermana está enferma y él andaba haciendo esas cosas con un niño, recuerda como fueron las cosas, debió resistirse más, él es el adulto ahí, por eso se siente muy culpable. Así que mejor se vistió y salió de la habitación siendo lo más sigiloso. Cuando salió de la habitación, ignoro el dolor en su trasero, quiere salir rápidamente de esa casa y no toparse con nadie, en especial con Yuki o con Neji, no puede verlos a los ojos, tuvo suerte, tal vez todos se durmieron muy tarde y lo agradece, ya que no hay nadie, no hay ruido, o tal vez todos ya se fueron, como sea, lo que importa es que no se topó a nadie al salir.

* * *

><p>Le molesto levantarse y no encontrar a Gaara en la cama, como le molesto también que no le haya dejado ningún mensaje.<p>

- _Al fin hice el amor con Gaara-nii, eso me hace feliz, pero quería despertar con él a mi lado. –_Brandon hace un puchero mientras pone de pie y recoge el pantalón del suelo. –_tal vez bajo a desayunar. –_emocionado corre al baño en su habitación para lavarse y bajar a desayunar.

* * *

><p>Todos ya se fueron para sus casas o donde sea que tuvieran que ir. En el comedor esta Yuki echándole mermelada a una tostada mientras Neji está leyendo el periódico y bebe algo de café de su taza.<p>

- ¡Buenos días! –exclama feliz y enérgico Brandon entrando al comedor.

Yuki lo mira de reojo y Neji alza discretamente la mirada de su periódico, ambos notándolo muy feliz, tiene una sonrisa y mirada tan brillante como jamás le han visto.

- Buenos días. –responden ambos a la vez sin dejar de mirarlo, no sabiendo cómo abordar el tema.

- ¡Es un día perfecto!... ¿y Gaara-nii? –pregunta mirando a todos lados buscándolo mientras se sienta y toma una tostada.

- No lo he visto. –le responde Yuki. –tal vez ya se fue como los demás. –Brandon frunció el ceño.

Neji la mira de forma penetrante, como diciéndole que saque el tema y Yuki sonríe nerviosa.

- Sasuke nos dijo que los vio… anoche. –la pelinegra mira seria a su hermano que esta embarrándole mermelada a su tostada. –Brandon no sé si lo hiciste por curiosidad, morbo o lo que sea, pero usar a Gaara así fue muy cruel, pensé lo apreciabas, lo considerabas amigo o un hermano…

- ¡No lo use y él no es mi hermano! –grita enojado, mirándolo de forma penetrante.

- No le hables así a tu hermana. –lo reprime Neji.

- Lo siento. –Brandon frunce el ceño, hablando más calmado. –pero no me gusta que digas que use a Gaara-nii o que digan que lo veo como hermano, no es así, jamás lo he visto como tal, lo que hice no fue ni por morbo ni mucho menos por curiosidad, deseaba hacerlo, deseo hacerlo desde que lo volví a ver cuando regresamos a Japón hace meses. –Neji y Yuki no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa. –Gaara-nii es especial para mí, no me importa si lo ven mal, le quiero, le amo y es mío. –dice posesivo, mirando a su hermana que tiene los ojos muy abiertos. –odio que lo toquetes, que le digas belleza divina, que lo abraces, odio que te mire, odio que te abrace y odio que se sonrojo contigo. –le dice posesivo.

Si, Neji también odia eso, pero esta tan sorprendido por la revelación que no haya ni que decir o cómo reaccionar.

En cuanto Yuki parpadea, confusa, incrédula, sorprendida al ver que su hermano siente eso, que se encela por eso. Algo nerviosa se aclara la garganta.

- Vaya. –dice Yuki saliendo de la sorpresa. –no lo hago con intensión morbosa, lo hago para molestar a Sakura.

- ¡Lo sé! –exclama frustrado. –pero él se sonroja, no debería sonrojarse con nadie más que conmigo, no debería mirar a nadie más que a mí. –dice berrinchudo y Yuki alza ambas cejas al ver ese lado posesivo que su hermano tiene con Gaara. –no fue fácil. –dice frustrado.

- Supongo. –le dice Yuki con algo de compresión. –darte cuenta que amas a un chico no debe ser fácil.

- No es eso. Me fue fácil aceptarlo, no me importa si es hombre, le amo, es especial, él es único… lo que no es fácil es no ser tú. –Brandon frunce más su ceño. –no es fácil sentir envidia de ti, tu eres la mujer que ama, es difícil competir con eso.

- Para el carro mocoso, ¿estás diciendo que Gaara ama a Yuki? –Neji se muestra sombrío y a Yuki le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Es muy obvio, se sonroja contigo! –exclama enojado.

- Gaara se sonroja por todo. –Yuki marca más su sonrisa nerviosa. –solo es tímido, no significa que porque se sonroje conmigo me ame.

- ¡Lo hace! –exclama enojado. –no deja de hablar de ti…

- Habla de Sakura, de Naruto…

- ¡No deja de hablar de lo guapa que eres, de lo divertida que eres, de lo feliz que lo hace verte feliz! ¡Te ama, pero haré que me ame a mí, no debe ser difícil me parezco a ti, haré que no le importe que sea hombre! –exclama seguro. – ¡tú ya tienes a Neji-nii, vas a tener el hijo de Neji-nii, él debe entender eso y que nadie lo amara como le amo yo! –exclama firme. –por eso no dejo de mandarle correos cuando está de viaje, diciéndole lo feliz que eres con Neji-nii y no dejo de hablarle de tu embarazo. –Neji se sintió satisfecho, que el mocoso le aclare eso a Gaara que comienza a caerle mal.

- Brandon. –Yuki se rasca la nuca incomoda, su hermano le habla como si la culpara, es la primera vez que le ve envidia hacia ella, ahora se da cuenta que lleva tiempo ocultándolo, además ver como Neji se ha creído lo que su hermano dice. –creo que te confundes, no creo que Gaara se sienta así por mi…

- Lo hace, lo conozco… no deja de mirarte, no deja de hablar de ti…

- Tal vez porque tu no dejas de hacerlo. –Yuki se rasca más la nuca, sintiéndose más nerviosa.

- ¡No, te ama, pero dejara de hacerlo, lo hice mío y me amara a mí! –dice firme.

Neji no sabe que decir, ni que opinar, es terreno desconocido para él, mejor se mantiene al margen, dejándole el paquete a Yuki.

- Mira no me opongo, te apoyo, enserio… se ve que lo amas mucho, pero controla esa posesividad o lo asustaras. Dale algo de espacio, lo que le hiciste no estuvo bien, no de la forma en que lo hiciste. –le dice seria, mejor desviando el tema a otro lado, y Brandon frunce el ceño. –él estaba ebrio y mires como lo mires abusaste de él… tu quien mejor lo conoce sabes que debe sentirse culpable, asustado, por eso seguramente se fue sin despedir. –Brandon apretó los puños con fuerza, sabe que tiene razón. –dale tiempo, deja que lo asimile.

- De acuerdo. –dice entre dientes, sabe que tiene razón, pero es que ahora que ya fue suyo solo desea verlo y tenerlo con él. – ¡pero no abuse de él!

- Lo hiciste. –Yuki lo mira con frialdad como pocas veces lo ha hecho y Brandon agacho la cabeza, no pudiéndole sostener la mirada. –Sakura es mi amiga, Gaara es mi amigo también, les quiero y lo que tú hiciste no estuvo bien. –Neji bufa, no le gusta que ella sienta algo por Gaara, no ahora que sabe que ese pelirrojo siente algo por ella.

- Es… es que fue la única forma que él me dejara hacerlo mío. –le dice frustrado.

- ¡No estuvo bien Brandon! –Yuki le grita por primera vez sorprendiéndolos, exaltando mas a Brandon que comenzó a sentirse culpable, sabe que no estuvo bien la forma como lo hizo, pero estaba tan desesperado, necesitaba hacerlo suyo antes de que se vuelva a ir, antes de que se aleje nuevamente y corra peligro de enamorarse de alguien más en sus viajes, de alguien que le corresponda, vive con ese miedo desde que descubrió lo que siente por él.

- Yo estaba desesperado… fue la única forma…

- Dale tiempo a que lo asimile y te disculparas. No te impido que no intentes enamorarlo, pero hazlo bien y sin lastimarlo. Sabes lo sensible que es. –Yuki ya le habla más tranquila peor mostrándose firme y Brandon asintió. –por otro lado atente a las consecuencias… Sakura va a querer matarte cuando se entere lo que pretendes con su hermano… y reza para que no se entere de lo que le hiciste anoche. –Brandon se estremeció, no pensó en eso, y conoce a Sakura, enojada, más cuando se trata de Gaara, da miedo. –no te preocupes, Sasuke no dirá nada. Pero no vuelvas a obligar a Gaara a hacer algo que no quiere…

- ¡Joder Gaara no es un niño, deja de defenderlo! –grita enojado Neji, celoso porque lo defienda y Yuki parpadea incrédula hacia él al igual que Brandon. –es diez años mayor que el mocoso, sabe artes marciales, aun así el mocoso lo sometió, seguro también quería hacerlo.

- Buen punto. –Brandon se soba la barbilla pensativo, sintiéndose emocionado por la idea.

Y Yuki se muestra incrédula porque Neji ahora este de lado de Brandon, las cosas por lo general son al revés.

- Neji…

- Nada. Gaara ya es un adulto a diferencia de este zopenco, no necesita que lo protejan y el mocoso va enserio con él, si tuvo los cojones para cogérselo que los tenga para afrontar las consecuencias al igual que Gaara… esto es entre ellos dos y tú no te metas. –Neji se pone de pie y sale de la cocina.

- Gracias Brandon, has hecho que ahora Neji sienta celos hacia Gaara, ahora seguro lo odia. –Yuki mira con ojos entrecerrados a Brandon.

- Gaara-nii no necesita que nadie más lo quiera más que yo. –dice sonriéndole socarrón y a Yuki le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Eres imposible… solo dale tiempo sino quieres cagar las cosas, es un consejo que deberías tomar, por otro lado solo alucinas, tus injustificados celos te hacen ver cosas donde no las hay, Gaara no me ve como tú piensas, de hecho creo que me ve como hermana, como yo lo veo a él. Lo que vivimos hace nueve años nos unió a nosotros cuatro y lo sabes mejor que nadie. Gaara me quiere como quiere a Naruto, no tanto como quiere a Sakura pero es esa clase de cariño, no del que piensas. –Brandon hace un puchero. –deja de meterle tonteras a Neji en la cabeza y sácalas de las tuya o te hará hacer más estupideces que harán que Gaara se aleje de ti. –Yuki se pone de pie y sale de la cocina, dejando a Brandon pensativo, no quiere que Gaara se aleje de él.

* * *

><p>Neji está en la habitación, acostado en la cama, enojado, no le gusta que Yuki defienda a Gaara cuando sabe que él está enamorado de ella. Le caga que siempre lo ande manoseando o coqueteando.<p>

- No le hagas caso a Brandon, Gaara no siente nada de eso hacia mí. –le dice al entrar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. –y sabes que jugueteo así con él para molestar a Sakura, ya te lo he dicho. –Yuki se sentó en la cama alado de él.

- ¡Y sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso ni aunque sea para divertirte! –le grita enojado, sentándose de golpe. –además ¿tu como sabes que no está enamorado de ti? No lees su mente…

- No, pero para que haya esa clase de amor debe haber deseo, y Gaara no me mira con deseo… oh vamos Neji, uno sabe cuándo alguien más mira con deseo a otra persona, tal vez no sabe si hay amor pero si deseo… dime, ¿has visto a Gaara verme con deseo?

- Hn… no me he fijado. –le dice cortante.

- Siempre te das cuenta cuando alguien mira a tu chica con deseo y lo fulminas con la mirada. –le dice divertida, abrazándolo melosa. – ¿has notado deseo en Gaara al mirarme? –Neji frunce el ceño, no, no lo ha notado, pero tal vez el canijo es bueno ocultándolo.

- Gaara no siente nada hacia mi más que amor fraternal, lo que vivimos hace nueve años nos unió a nosotros cuatro mientras huíamos. Aunque a Brandon y a Gaara lo hizo de forma diferente, al menos de Brandon a él… sé que lo notas, Brandon solo te metió cosas a la cabeza, y seguro él lo ve así porque sus celos lo ciegan, no te martirices por las cosas que piensa un niño de catorce años que siente celos porque piensa lo que no es debido a ellos. –le dice divertida.

- ¿Y si tiene razón? –Neji la mira de reojo.

- Cosa que dudo. –Yuki roda los ojos. –yo te amo a ti… Gaara es como un lindo hermanito que me gusta molestar o usar para molestar a Sakura. –le dice divertida, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Lo observare más y si veo un mínimo de deseo al verte en ese estúpido, ni creas que permitiré que este muy cerca de ti. –le dice con advertencia.

- Hai. –responde con diversión, uniendo sus labios con los de él y Neji le responde el beso, posando sus manos en su cintura para atraerla más a él.

* * *

><p>En una banca que está en el patio trasero del hospital se encuentra Sakura sentada, bebiéndose un juguito de caja. Se ve de lo más infantil bebiendo de la fajita y de ese jugo infantil, pero a ella le vale mierda.<p>

Sasuke se lo compro porque ella tiene sed, además es de su jugos favoritos.

La peli-rosa espera a Sasuke, ya que al trabajar y estudiar en ese hospital le darán los análisis más pronto de lo que hacen normalmente, y el pelinegro fue a recogerlos.

El pelinegro sale del hospital y se acerca a ella corriendo, con los análisis en las manos.

- Listo. –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro, pasándole la hoja por la cara.

- Oye eso es privado, no debiste abrirlos sin mi permiso. –le reclama falsamente ofendida.

- Soy tu médico personal, me está permitido eso. –le dice ronco y provocativo, inclinándose para que su rostro quede a la altura del de ella.

- Ya. –Sakura sonríe divertida. – ¿y tengo anemia? –pregunta curiosa, no quiere tener anemia si la tiene tendrá que tomar esos jugos de verduras que tanto le desagradan.

- No… pero tu enfermedad se curara en nueve meses. –Sasuke le entrega el papel para que ella lo lea.

- ¿No me estarás…? –Sakura lo mira sorprendida.

- Papelito habla nena. –Sasuke le apunta el papel.

Sakura pasa su mirada por todo el papel.

- ¡Yata! –exclama emocionada, alzando los brazos y poniéndose de pie, para al instante echarse a los brazos de Sasuke quien la recibió gustoso. – ¡seremos padres!

- Lo seremos. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente, verla así de feliz y emocionada es tan placentero para él.

- No seré como Kaname, tu no me dejaras ser como él… prométemelo. –Sakura lo mira a los ojos, seria.

- A ti te prometeré cualquier cosa. –Sasuke acerca su rostro al de ella, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso que la peli-rosa respondió gustosa.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>CharlotteKamui:Hola... bueno, mi aponion sobre el final de naruto, adore el sasusaku ke hubo en el penultimo cap, se me hizo lindo y conociendo a kishimoto es mas de lo que podrimos esperar de el, como ke es un gay frustrado jajajajaja... y el capitulo final no me gusto, osea min hubiera puesto mas escenas familiares, pero sasuke casi ni salio, y me han dicho que en la peli donde se supone explicaria el como fue ke todo termino asi, no hay nada de sasusaku asi ke puff kishimoto le gusta torturarnos, pero buee me consuela de que sakura y sasuke se quedaron juntos y tienen una hija, algo acosadora con bolt o como se llame el chamaco jajajajaja<p>

* * *

><p><strong>advertencia: YAOI<strong>

**ups creo que debi poner eso antes... yo escondiendome tras un muro de metal, no me maten las que no queria yaoi, lo escribi, me gusto y quise compartirlo -sonrisa nerviosa-**

**spero les haya gustado el cap, a mi el yaoi me encanto, tengo madera para esto, tal vez haga un fic de gravitation, no se como no lo he hecho si gravitation es mi anime/manga favorito por encima de todos, de hecho de ai sake los nombres yuki, eiri, tatsuha y apellidos uesugi :P**

**y aww neji y yuki son mas monos, joder, sasuke y sakura tambien, un cap largo lo se, pero andaba indecisa en kitar o dejar el yaoi, al final el morbo me gano :P**

**si kishi me arruino a gaara poniendolo como ñoño yo lo hago uke jajajjaajajaja**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**saludos**

**besotes**

**kriss**


End file.
